


Opposites Attract

by Dawn_Twilight_Harlequin



Series: Dragon Carriers [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragon Slayers, Dragons, Experiment, F/M, Laxus Dreyar - Freeform, Minerva Orlando - Freeform, Natsu Dragneel - Freeform, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Rufus lore - Freeform, Sabertooth Guild - Freeform, Sting Eucliffe - Freeform, carrier, fairy tail - Freeform, horny drunk, stalkers, storm magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 66,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Twilight_Harlequin/pseuds/Dawn_Twilight_Harlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabertooth gets a new member. Having a bitter, british speaking girl, Rufus tries to impress her. But with all attempts failed he just doesn't want to give up. Will he be able to break the walls she's surrounding herself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eferhilda

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this will have a little AU. But the only AU part is instead of Fiore I'm using actual countries. Also, I'm making Rufus 22 cause he doesn't look like a 19 year old. This is after the Taratos arc and Minerva is the master cause I'm not comfortable for Sting to be one.

It was a cloudy day at Sabertooth. The four strongest members were sitting at the same table, in the mess hall. Nothing hasn't really been happening for the mages. They recently got Minerva away from the dark guild to rejoin Sabertooth. Sting also resigned from being the master and gave the position to Minerva. He was getting tired of all the work, plus he hardly had any time to spend with his guild mates as he was busy.

Minervawalked in the guild with someone. No one could care less who it was, until they heard a different mage from a different table say…

"Who's that?"

The guys turned their head towards the entrance.

"Whoa, now that's what I call a thick woman." Sting said, slyly. Rogue rolled his eyes to the comment.

(I hate describing a character's looks. It takes too long) The boys turned their heads to look upon an average height, light brown skinned woman. She had purple slanted eyes and a large, curly teal-green afro. (I went to quizfarm and took many quizzes trying to see what my OC's hair, eye, and favorite color. Apparently, she suppose to have green hair purple eyes and like the color black and red) She was wearing a tight fitted black catsuit with red gloves and boots. (I'm SO into catsuits)

Minerva and the girl walked over to the S-Class mages. (I'm guessing their S-Class)

"Hey, Minerva. Who's this?"

"My name is Eferhilda Wyvern. It is honored to meet you." She said, bowing down. She had a deep british accent.

"Can you say your name again?" Sting said.

"Eferhilda."

"One more time." He said with a grin.

Eferhilda squinted her eyes, getting annoyed. "Just call me Hild."

"Alright Hild." Sting smilied. Hild only frowned. "The name's Sting Eucliffe, the white dragon slayer, and this is my exceed, Lector.

"I know what you're thinking. He's an idiot." Minerva whispered to Hild.

Sting ignored the comment.

"My name is Rogue Cheney, shadow dragon slayer, and this is my exceed Frosch."

"Hi." Frosch waved.

'An exceed in a pink frog costume… that's actually pretty cute.' Hild thought.

"I'm the lightning God Slayer Orga."

Rufus had got up from his seat and walked over to the woman.

"My name is Rufus Lore, memory-make wizard." He took a hold of her hand and kissed it. "And may I say, Siete una donna bella (you are a beautiful woman)." He spoke in Italian.

Hild had a emotionless expression.

"Uh, I said…" Rufus was about to explain but got interrupted.

"So che cose avete detto. (I know what you said)" She spoke back to him in Italian. "Attualmente emettete la mia mano prima che vi schiaffeggio con altro (now release my hand before I slap with the other)."

His eyes widened and immediately let go of her hand.

"Don't you just love her." Minerva smiled. "And knows Nature Magic and is a storm dragon slayer."

"Storm dragon? Welcome to Sabertooth." Sting smiled. The more dragon slayers, the better.

"Come on Hild. I need a drink." Minerva said. Hild had followed behind her.

"So, who wants her?" Orga asked.

"I do." Sting and Rufus said in the same time.

"You? A dragon slayer deserves another dragon slayer."

"That doesn't mean anything. Unlike you, I actually know something about romance."

"How about Sting-kun and Rufus-kun play rock paper scissors?" Frosch said.

"Rock paper scisso… okay." Rufus agreed.

"Rock paper scissor shot." Sting had scissors while Rufus had rock. "Dammit!"

"Looks like I win." The masked man smiled.

"Fine then." Sting said then laughed really loud. "You don't stand a chance."

"No chance? I have no memory of a girl who has turned down to this face." Rufus said. He was like the Loke of Sabertooth… well, charm wise that is. Not a man whore.

Rufus got up and walked over to Hild, who has now sitting at the bar. He stood right beside her, but she didn't notice him, or chose not to notice him.

"Eferhilda." He said, getting her attention.

"Yes."

"I was wondering, since you're new I could show you around Sabertooth."

"Minerva already did." She said, facing forward.

"Oh. Well, if you need any help with something, you can always ask me."

"Mmhm." She hummed, still not facing him. "Give me a protein shake." She ordered the barmaid.

Rufus decided to get to the point, so she could actually pay attention to him. "So, Hild how about later we could have lunch together?"

She finally turned around to face him. She showed slight annoyance in her eyes. "I'm going to say this. If you don't leave me alone in three seconds, I'm gonna punch you in the nose."

"I don't think this conversation should include violence."

While he said this Hild was counting in her head. Once she counted to three, she swung at his face.

"AHH!" He shouted, holding his nose.

People stopped their chatting and turned to the bar with Rufus holding his nose. The room would've been silent if it wasn't for Sting laughing his ass off.

"Okay, I'll leave." He said, walking away from Eferhilda.

He walked to the bathroom to clean his bloody nose. He also tried to ignore the stares everyone was giving him.

"Epic fail." Sting said, eventually stopped laughing. "There's no way in hell she'll go out with him."

"Why are dissing Rufus like that?" Orga turned to Sting.

"I've just met the girl and I can tell she's his opposite. It wouldn't work in the beginning. Plus she's too fine."

"Ever heard of the phrase 'opposites attract'?" Rogue finally said something.

"We're not magnets Rogue."

Rogue only sighed and shook his head. Seconds later Rufus came back and sat down.

"Hahahaha! I told you that you didn't have a chance. Now… *snaps fingers* watch and learn." He got up and walked towards the bar.

"He's gonna fail." Orga said.

(Imagine the camera is still focused on the gang while you can hear Sting talking from the left side where you can't see him)

"Hey Hild, you wanna… AH! MY NOSE!"

Sting walked back to the table, sat down, and got a napkin from the table. He put the napkin on his bloody nose.

"Hm, rather she's tired of men of approaching her, or she just doesn't like you at all; since she immediately punch you."

"Shut up Rufus." Sting grumbled.


	2. Ask out attempt one: Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on you guys. I know people like this and not reviewing. I got all my reviews from people I know since most of the. Are people I ask to review it. I want people who I don't know to review. And on this fanfic I'm gonna have a few italian words around.

The next day it was eleven in morning. Everyone was at their regular tables, minus Orga since he was on a quest.

Rufus was the last one to sit at the table with the elite members of Sabertooth. But there was something different about him. His attire? His attitude? Maybe it was just what he was holding.

"Morning." Sting said then noticed the bouquet of flowers. "Let me guess. The flowers is for that Hild girl." Sting said.

"Yes. What girl doesn't like flowers?"

"Well, there are some cases were girls are allergic to flowers." Rogue said.

"Yes, but Eferhilda's knows nature magic. I doubt she's allergic to it." Rufus said confident.

"And I see you only have two flowers in the bundle. You must don't have much money right now."

"Actually I do it's just these kind of flowers are VERY expensive."

"For never seen those kind of flowers before." Frosch said.

"What's it called?" Rogue asked.

"It's called a middlemist red. They're extremely rare and that's why they're very expensive.

"How much?"

"Five hundred thousand jewel for each flower." 

"FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND JEWEL?!" Sting shouted. Some people of the guild turned their heads to the white dragon. "Why are you spending so much money on girl who's not even going out with you?!"

"Impression." Rufus said like it was the obvious thing. Which it pretty was. "I'd like to see what you have in store of this competition."

"Competition? You can have that girl." Sting said, drinking his slushy.

"I distinctly remember you liked her yesterday."

"That was before I found out she was a bitch. My nose still hurt a little from that punch yesterday." Sting said, while rubbing his nose.

Rufus stared at Sting's nose. "Hm, now that I notice it, your nose is a little red." 

"Shut up Rufus." Sting grumbled.

'Deja vu.' Rogue thought.

"Well, at least there's no more competition." The masked wizard grinned.

Sting crossed his arms and smirked. "I still don't think you'll be able to woo her."

"Well, before you could accomplish something, you have to keep trying."

"If you say so." Sting said, taking a sip of his slushy.

"Isn't it a bit early to drink a slushy?" Rogue inquired and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you give a damn?"

"Just asking."

"Let's make a bet," Sting started, "If you can get her to go on a date with you… I'll pay you back the money that you got from those flowers."

"And what do you want in return?"

"I'll tell you the details later."

"Deal." Rufus had his hand out and the two mages shook hands in agreement.

Not even a second later. Hild had walked in the guild, walking over to the request board.

"Eferhilda." Rufus called out, getting up from his seat.

"Yes, what is it?" Hild said, turning around towards the memory-make wizard. She crossed her arms wanting to know what he wanted so she could go back to her business.

"These are for you, bella (beautiful)." He pulled the bouquet of flowers behind his back.

"Oh, middlemist reds." She took the bouquet and smelled them. 

Rufus had a satisfied look on his face. 'I knew impressing her would be easy.' He thought happily. 

"ACHOO!" Hild sneezed. That brought Rufus out of his mind.

"Salute (bless you)."

"ACHOO!" She sneezed again.

"Salute."

She smelled the flowers again and realized why she keeps sneezing. 

"This flower has some goldenrod pollen. I'm allergic to that kind of pollen." She handed the flowers back to Rufus and walked off back to her first destination.

Well that sure stunned the blonde. He looked back at the flowers and grumbled. "These flowers cost me a million jewel." He said. He looked back up and made his way towards Hild again. He stopped in front of her making the storm dragon stop.

'Now I'm getting bloody annoyed by this guy.' The greenette thought.

"Eferhilda, will you please do me the honor of having dinner with me tonight?"

Hild stared at him for a few seconds before saying, "Let me check my schedule." She pulled out a small book and looked through the pages. 

Rufus could only just stare at her while she did the process. His eyes had wondered to her hair. He haven't met anyone with her kind of hair before (I only have seen two people in the Fairy Tail series to have an actual afro). He wanted to know how it felt. Was it hard? Was it soft? He really want to touch it.

"Looks like I have nothing planned."

"Oh, so what time is good for you?"

"How about… never thirty?"

"…So is that a…"

"No, I'm not interested on going on a date with you." After she said, that she walked back over to the request board.

And now the feeling Rufus was feeling was dumbstruck. He walked back over to the table and sat down.

"Sooooo." Sting said.

"What do you want?" Rufus said, facing him.

"Wait till tomorrow." Sting said, with a devilish grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this fanfic is making me look up many things which is a good thing. I don't think they sell middlemist reds since they're SO rare. It can be found in New Zealand but originated from the United Kingdom… and somewhere else. Sorry for the short ass chapter. Hopefully the next will be longer and funnier.


	3. Sabertooth's punishment queen

"No, no, no. I'm NOT wearing that!" Rufus refused to wear such a thing.

"We made a bet. You have to do it." Sting held up the clothing in front of him.

"Screw the bet."

"Put it on!"

"No!"

The two blonds been arguing for the past forty minutes or so. Rufus hasn't been living up to the bet they made.

"You won't look that different. Most people think you're a girl when they first meet you. We made a bet and you have to do it." Sting pushed the dress to his hands. "Now put it on."

The memory make mage took the dress. "This is so embarrassing." Rufus grumbled.

"Take the mask and hat off too."

Rufus took his hat with the pink feathers off. He however, kept the mask on.

"The mask too."

"I refuse to take the mask off."

Sting rolled his eyes. What was so special about that mask? "Fine. Keep it on."

"Good." Sting handed him a note card.

"What's this?" He took the card from Sting's hands.

"Your lines."

"Lines?" That sure made him confused.

"This is what you're gonna say to Hild."

He read the card and his eyes widened. "Nope. This will make me sound like I'm prejudice against British people" He tore the card up. "I refuse to do such a thing. The dress is bad enough as it is. Do you want me to make Eferhilda furious at me?"

"I actually do, yes."

Rufus scowled at the dragon slayer.

"By the way, I knew you was gonna rip that card, so I made many others." He went in his pocket and gave another card to Rufus.

Rufus snatched the card this time and scowled at him.  
The two walked towards the guild hall. 

Rufus was wearing a red v-back dress that stopped to his knees. He was also wearing four inch black high heels.

By the time they was in the guild hall everyone gave him weird stares.

"I knew he was gay." Someone whispered.

"He's probably bi. He tried askin that Hild girl twice, remember?" Another one whispered.

Rufus sat down with the other s-class mages.

"Uhhhh…" Orga didn't know what to say.

"Sting and I made a bet and I lost." Rufus said. He then put his head on the table.

After twenty minutes of this humiliation Sting nudged him. He turned his head and saw the white dragon point towards the guild door.

There's Minerva with Eferhilda beside her. 

"Go." Sting said, signaling him.

Rufus grumbled and walked over to the women. He stopped in from of them to get their attention.

Hild and Minerva stared at Rufus with wide eyes. They looked up and down at what he was wearing. Minerva even lip synch the words, 'what the fuck?'. Though Eferhilda didn't verbally say it, her face sure said it.

"Hey Hild. England is like a prostitute who, having sold her body all her life, decides to quit and close her business, and then tells everybody she wants to be chaste and protect her flesh as if it were jade. "

"What?" Hild said, growling a little.

"What the hell is he doing?" Someone in the guild said.

"Is he trying to get himself killed?"

"To learn English you must begin by thrusting the jaw forward, almost clenching the teeth, and practically immobilizing the lips. In this way the English produce the series of unpleasant little mews of which their language consists."

"I swear… if you say one more thing." She said with a deadly glare.

Rufus truly didn't want to say these words. But thanks to that stupid bet he made, he had to do it.

"I know why the sun never sets on the British Empire - God wouldn't trust an Englishman in the dark."

Hild's left eye was twitching to everything he said. Her eyes then became cloudy looking like a dark grey.

People who were sitting close by a window saw the bright and sunny day turn into a dark and windy. Black clouds surrounded the sky and a few lightning bolts can be seen. The wind was really strong, swaying the trees really hard.

"Uhh, Eferhilda?" Minerva tried to get her attention.

"Tell me Rufus… can you handle lightning?" Hild growled.

"Uhhhh, I guess so. W-why?"

The storm dragon raised up her hand above her head and lightning bolt crackled. "No one makes fun of Britain in front of me and gets away with it."

"Uh, I-I'm sorry Hild. I didn't mean it." Rufus said, waving his hands trying to calm her down.

"I. summon. LIGHTNING! (1)" 

A lightning bolt came through the roof and landed on Rufus. He only got struck for a half a second before it ended. After she used that move the sky became clear again.

The memory make mage laid unconscious with his face facing the floor. There was smoke coming off from his body. Everybody's eyes and mouth were wide open. Now they knew for sure not mess with her.

"Whoa. I see you're more physical than I ever expected." Minerva was the first to say something. "I like that." She made a devious smile.

Hild didn't say anything. She only looked down at the unconscious body. The greenette felt a little guilty, but it was being over taken by the anger that Rufus said to her.

"So Hild." Hild moved her head a little towards the direction of Minerva. "I'm intrigued with how you punish people. How would you feel to be Sabertooth's punishment girl? Better yet, Sabertooth's punishment queen."

"Sabertooth's punishment queen." Hild repeated then made a devious smile. "Yeah, I like the sound of that."

All the mages in the room turned a pale white. And now they have another reason to fear her. Now she can punish them anytime she wants.

"Orga take Rufus to the infirmary!" Minerva screeched. This got everyone out of their thoughts.

"Yes milady." Orga stood up from his chair and picked up the unconscious Rufus. He carried him towards the infirmary.

-o-

Rufus eyes started to open up. He had a killer headache and it felt like the world was spinning. He grunted as he sat up on the bed and noticed where he was.

"How did I get here again?" He remember making Hild mad for insulting her homeland and the next thing he knew Hild got mad at him and hit him with some lightning. "Oh, that's right." He grumbled, holding his head.

"You're awake." Said a familiar voice in front of the door.

Rufus frowned at Sting, as he walked in. This was his fault from the beginning. Sting was with Rogue, and they stopped at the side of the bed.

"So, how are things?" Sting smiled.

"You should already know how I'm feeling." Rufus said. "How long was I out for?"

"Six days." Sting simply replied.

"Six days?!" 

"… no I'm just kidding." Sting, said smiling. Rufus replied with an unamused face. "You actually been out for two weeks."

"Two weeks?!"

"Naw, I'm kidding again."

"Sting." Rogue said, getting his 'twin' to stop joking around.

"Fine." Sting grumbled. "You been unconscious for two days.

Rufus made an emotionless face then looked at Rogue to see if Sting was telling the truth this time.

"He's not kidding." Rogue answered.

"Yeah, apparently she claims the lightning strike she did was her 'weakest' move. I hope she was lying about that. It looked like the equivalent to Orga's intermediate move." Sting explained. "And thanks to that stunt, Minerva declared her as Sabertooth's punishment queen. How lucky are we?" The last sentence was a bit sarcastic.

"Ugh." Rufus said as a reply. "And , now thanks to you, Eferhilda hates me now."

"Not exactly." Rogue finally said something again.

"What's that suppose to me?"

"I got Sting to confess to Hild why you told her that."

"Yeah. And I punished for that. I didn't really expect her to hit you with lightning. I thought she was gonna punch you. Guess I was wrong." Sting sweat dropped.

"Well, that's a relief. I'm going to ask her out."

"Are you crazy?" Sting asked. "To think, people say you're a smart blond, but looks like they're wrong. You're an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot. I just don't want to give up." He finally made a smile.

"You're gonna get yourself killed." Sting responded. "Trying to impress her will be impossible."

"But don't you know, the word impossible is just a word that says I'm possible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished the chapter. Was the last sentence a good way to end the chapter though? I started writing it today and I'm really surprised I finished within a few hours.
> 
> (1) That came from the anime Ah! My Goddess. My favorite character, Urd did that when struck lightning at her ex boyfriend.
> 
> Don't forget to review.


	4. Interview

Inteview

 

The next morning it was a bit cool outside. It was around ten thirty when all the usual members were in the guild.

The memory mage looked around the guild hall. He saw the storm dragon sitting at a empty table. Her head was between her hand and had closed eyes.

Rufus got up from his seat and walked over. "Good morning Eferhilda." Rufus said with a smile.

She opened her eyes and looked up. "Morning." Hild said. 

"Listen, I want to apologize about what had happened a few days ago."

"Yeah. Sting told me it was part of a stupid bet y'all made." Hild said, crossing her arms. "But I also want to apologize for striking you with lightning, I got my anger the best of me and that shouldn't have happened. Forgiven?"

"Of course Eferhilda."

"Good, just make sure if y'all make a bet again, know what he's planning before you shake hands."

"I actually learned my lesson after you hit me with your magic."

"Don't remind me." 

"The twin dragons of Sabertooth are here today, COOOOOL!"

"God, why?" Rufus said, under his breath.

"Da hell." Hild had only said.

The one and only Jason the reporter had came today. Looking for an interview with the second strongest guild in Fiore. Some people were leaving out to avoid the man. Sure, it would be great to be in Sorcerer Weekly magazine, but hearing the reporter made them reconsider.

By the time he was by Eferhilda. He examined the new girl.

"COOL! Sabertooth has another member!"

"Uh, who the bloody hell are you?" She asked the reporter. "And what makes you think you can waltz up into this guild?"

"I'm Jason the reporter from Sorcerer Weekly magazine."

"Sorcerer Weekly?"

"You never heard of it."

"I'm still new to Japan. Where I come from, we didn't get the magazine."

"That's so COOOL!"

"How is that cool?" Hild sweat dropped.

"Cause this'll be your first interview."

"Interview? I never agreed to do an interview."

"Don't be silly." Jason grabbed Hild's wrist and dragged her to the bar to sit down. She was in between Rogue and Jason.

'We could've just stayed at the table.' She thought.

"So, to start things off, what's your name?"

"Eferhilda Wyvern."

"Do you have a nickname that you also go by?"

"Hild."

"Alright, what kind of magic do you do?"

"Nature magic and I'm a storm dragon slayer."

"THAT'S SO COOOL! Sabertooth has another dragon slayer. What generation are you?"

'What were the generations again?' She thought to herself. "Uh, first generation?"

"Why is she stating that like its a question?" Sting asked, mostly to himself.

Jason didn't really pay attention to how she said it. He only wrote it down on his pad. "Okay. What's your favorite kind of activities?" He went to a different subject.

"Well, I enjoy doing sports and reading?"

"What kind of sports do you do?"

Eferhilda had to think for that question. She enjoy pretty much every sport. "Well, the sport that I enjoy the most is track."

"And your favorite type of genre to read?"

"Mystery and crime."

"Favorite food?"

"I really like eating strawberries." Talking about strawberries was starting to make her hungry for some.

"Where are you from?"

"England."

"That's so COOL!"

"Yeeeah." Hild responded. 'At least he didn't insult my country.'

"Last question. Where would you rank yourself in Sabertooth."

"S-class of course."

"Well that's all the time I have for. This was so COOOOL!"

"…Okay." 

Jason then got up and walked out the guild.

"What the hell is his problem? Does he have a mental disorder?" She turned her head towards Rogue.

The shadow dragon stood their for a second or two thinking up an answer. He only shrugged for a conclusion.

Eferhilda got up from the chair and walked off without saying anything else.

-o- (Happy appears on the screen. "Later that day.")

It was now five in the afternoon. Everything has been pretty peaceful.

Sting had came from the bar and had a drink in his hand. "Ya know Rufus. I haven't gave you a sincere apology for what happened two days ago."

"Oh yeah."

"So I got you some coffee." Sting passed the medium sized cup towards Rufus.

"Why thank you." He took a few sips of the drink and made a face. "This taste awfully familiar. What type of coffee is it?" He took another sip of it.

"It's a ristretto."

Rufus spat out the coffee from behind him. "What the hell Sting? You know what happens when I drink this type of coffee!" Rufus was furious at the white dragon.

What Rufus was expecting was seeing Sting laugh at him for his prank. What Rufus didn't expect was seeing Sting with a nervous look. But it wasn't just Sting was giving him that look, but everyone else at the table.

"Per favore non mi parli." (Please don't tell me) He turned around slowly till he saw an enraged Hild. Her face and hair was dripping wet. "I-I-I…" He couldn't get any words out. 

She gave him an angry glare and stayed that way for ten seconds. After that, she just walked away to the bar.

"…You are one lucky bastard." Sting breathed. "She didn't punish you."

"Yeah. I suppose I am lucky."

Hild had walked over to the bar and asked for a whole bottle of liquor. She paid the women and walked away. She had stopped behind Rufus and took off his hat. Before he could've reacted, Hild started pouring the alcohol on his hair and it slid down his face. Rufus closed his eyes till she was done. After that, she put his hat back on.

"See you later." She patted his shoulder and walked off, drinking the rest of the liquor in the bottle.

"Well… at least she was considerate enough to remove your hat off first." Rogue comforted.

"Yeah." Rufus got up, and using his hat to cover his embarrassed face. "I'm going back home to take a shower."

"Eh, poor Rufus-san." Frosch said.

Orga took a drink from his beer. "Trying to impress a girl who's colder than ice." Orga said. "That'll be a great idea for a song."

"God help us all if we have to hear him sing that song." Sting mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter done. I'm glad I was able to finish this chapter two days after the last chapter.


	5. Eferhilda VS Natsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter! 2K words. There's only a mention of Rufus on here so don't get your hopes up for a funny epic fail.

"Can someone remind me why I have to come here with you two?" Eferhilda complained.

"The lady said for you to come." Rogue said.

"No she didn't. She said, 'could you'? And before I had time to answer, Sting dragged me out to come." Hild said then turned her head at Sting. "Why did you want me to come so badly?"

"Well, I thought this was a perfect time for us to learn something about each other."

"What is there for me to learn about you? I already know you." She said, for a matter of fact.

"Oh yeah. Like what?" Sting smiled.

"While you can be a dumb blond you can be smart a few times. You like picking fights and is also arrogant when it comes to your fights. Then again you're pretty much always arrogant. You have a happy personality and you also have a lot of one night stands like you're some kind of man whore. I also know that you killed your foster dragon father so you can bathe in his blood to get stronger. Even though you didn't want to kill him, he told you to." 

When she finished Sting's eyes were wide open with surprise. Even more surprise, Rogue had the same face expression as Sting.

"H-how do you know so much about me? We hardly talk to each other."

She stopped for a second and turned to Sting before she saying, "I know everything." She said, with a straight face. She said it so creepy too that it made the twin dragons inch away from her.

"Okay, you sound much creepier saying that compared to Rufus." Sting replied.

Hild cringed hearing the man's name. Can she go a day without seeing or hearing about the guy.

"Can you NOT mention him today?"

"Why don't you li…?"

"I'm not talking about it with you, Sting."

"Just leave her alone." Rogue said.

They kept walking through the large town. Weird thing about this town is there wasn't many people living there. A lot of people were moving as the buildings were getting old and falling apart.

"So, what are we doing again?" Hild asked.

"We're picking up some mandragora for the lady from some herbal doctor." Rogue answered.

"Mandragora? I could've just grew her some in a matter of seconds."

"She probably just forgot." Sting said.

"Riiiigt." Eferhilda said.

After a few more minutes of silence Sting had noticed someone from the other side of the street.

"NATSU-SAN!" He rushed over to the fire dragon wizard.

"STING! GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE!" The storm dragon shouted at the white dragon.

"There's not much use." Rogue said, walking over to the other side. Eferhilda sighed as she went to the other side with the rest.

"Natsu, I gotten much stronger since our last match. Let's fight!"

"Yeah, I'm fired up!" Natsu replied with a large smile.

"Natsu, we need to head back to the guild." Lucy said.

"Come down Lucy. I haven't fought in a while."

"YOU JUST FOUGHT TWENTY VULCANS FIFTY-SIX MINUTES AGO!" She screamed at him.

When Natsu didn't pay attention she sighed at his stupidity. She then looked over to a greenette with her arms crossed with a emotionless face. She couldn't help but walk over to her. Eferhilda turned to the blond and they stared at each other for a few seconds. "Hey, I'm…"

"Lucy Heartfilila. Celestial spirit wizard of Fairy Tail. Daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia. You're mother died on July seventh 777, the same day the dragons disappeared. You are more boobs than brains, which is expected from a blonde, and while you are physically eighteen you are actually twenty-five due to the tenru accident when some of the Fairy Tail mages were going against Acnologia they fell against chroginic sleep for seven years thanks to the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion, who protected y'all from Acnologia's attack." She explained, Lucy's past.

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. "Okay, you JUST met her! How the hell did you know all of that?!" Sting shouted.

"I already told you. I know EVERYTHING."

"Geez, I thought you was kind of joking. Now I'm terrified of you. Are you using some kind of magic?"

"I… really don't know." She said then shrugged.

"…okay. And you are?" Lucy asked.

"Eferhilda Wyvern. The storm dragon slayer of Sabertooth. Just joined two weeks ago." Hild said.

"Another dragon slayer? Fight me!"

"Natsu-san, we were suppose to fight!"

"Let me fight her first. I want to beat every dragon slayer I come across."

"You still haven't beat Laxus yet. And you haven't fought Wendy." Happy pointed out.

"I will someday." 

"I don't wanna fight kid." Hild said, shooing him off. "Go back to your guild like blondie mentioned earlier. Sting, Rogue, and I need to get something and leave out."

"We would've been getting the mandragora ten minutes ago if we haven't stopped." Rogue complained, taking the greenette's side.

"Come on! Let's fight!" Natsu shouted with anticipation. 

"Ugh, fine." She agreeded.

"YEAH!"

(As I mentioned in my other fanfics, I can't write a good fight scene. I'm terrible at it. So this will be kind of quick. Sorry.)

"Ha, I'm all fired up!" Natsu screamed. He took a deep breath, his stomach started to grow huge. "Roar of the fire dragon!" He breathed out a large amount of his fire.

Hild only stood there. Ready to take the gushing fire. She closed her eyes as the fire consumed her body. The fire circled around her in a sphere form. Everyone watched at the flames twisted around. But something happened that no one expected. The fire changed form and finally showed the greenette.

Fire was surrendering around her figure taking the shape of a leotard. She was no longer wearing clothes, but only fire. (The fire is thick enough so you wouldn't see anything) Her hair was on longer green or curly anymore and just was fire.

"Mother nature: Fire mode." She announced. "My fire magic increases by a forty percent while in this mode."

"Wow, I love what she's wearing." Sting said.

"She's not wearing anything but fire." Rogue said.

"I know." He said with a perverted smile.

"Whatever. It's a cool spell, but what ever fire you hit at me I'll just eat it." Natsu said, pretty confidently. 

"That maybe true. That's why I have to change my mode." The next thing she did surprised everyone again.

She started prancing around in a circular motion. She was getting many, 'what the hell is she doing' faces.

"What is she doing?"

"Is she dancing?"

"Hild! What the hell are you doing?!" Sting shouted at her.

"The storm dragon rain dance!" She screamed at him while doing jazz hands. 

If you're wondering if she's embarrassed at doing such thing, than no. She learned to live with the crazy stares when doing this crazy looking dance.

For her finale, she dropped to her knees with her arms in the air. "Won tel yht niar!" She chanted. (Now let thy rain, backwards) 

She still got weird stares that basically said, 'okay then' they started to feel rain droplets fall down till it started to pour.

"Oh man. I JUST got my hair done!" Lucy said, covering her head. She pulled out her silver key. "Open, gate of the clock constellation. Horologium!" 

Horologium came out the silver gate key and Lucy made her way inside to avoid the rain.

A few people were startled by the sudden loud thunder. A lightning bolt had struck Hild, while her hands were still over her head. When the thunderbolt descended Hild showed her other mode.

She was now wearing a dark grey leotard with a opened crest on her chest. Her hair was now short and a dark grey like her leotard. It was shaped like a cloud and at the front there were two light grey, large curls on both sides. The curls were suppose to resemble a tornados. And lastly she had yellow lightning bolt cowlicks, just like Freed's.

"Behold, mother nature's storm mode. My lightning, wind, and water magic increases by forty-five percent. But since I also know storm dragon slayer magic, my power increases by another forty percent. Meaning my magic is now increased by eighty-five percent. Enough to put someone in a coma with just a intermediate spell."

"Fire dragon iron fist.

"Storm dragon thunder punch."

The next thing everyone knew Natsu was laying on the ground unconscious.

"Natsu!" Happy ran over to his partner.

The rainy sky started to clear up and was sunny again. Eferhilda looked down at Natsu before turning around and leaving. She had a emotionless face as she walked passed the twin dragons.

"Hold up Hild." Sting said, following her. Rogue followed behind. "Where do you think you're going? You're not leavening without us?"

Lucy got out of Horologium and came over to Natsu. "Let's get Natsu back to the guild." She said to Happy.

"Aye sir." Happy agreed and picked up Natsu and started flying in the sky.

"Wait, what about me?" Lucy said to the blue cat.

"You can walk. Stop being lazy." Happy said before he kept flying away.

"YOU DAMN CAT!" Lucy shouted at him.

-o- (Happy appears on the screen while fishing. "And then.")

"So, what other modes can you do?" Rogue asked, breaking the dead silence.

Hild only kept looking straight before parting her lips. "Not many. I can go into storm, fire, ice, earth, water, and wind. Pretty much anything that has to do with nature. I can't go into modes unless I'm in a certain kind of environment." She explained. 

"I don't know what's funnier. Natsu getting knocked out in one blow or your rain dance?" Sting started to laugh a little.

"You might as well say my dancing. It's never funny when someone gets knocked out with one hit. It's just plain embarrassing." She responded to his question.

"Wow, that's the most humble thing I ever heard you say Hild. I thought you was gonna be mad if I mentioned your dancing."

"I know it's a stupid dance, but I learned to live with it."

"You know, I was starting to figure out what goes inside your head, but what you just said a minute ago, I really have no idea how you think. I don't know who's harder to figure out, you or Rogue." He looked back at his twin who just looked back at Sting before looking in front of him. "Probably you. Cause I've been knowing Rogue longer to know what goes inside his head sometimes."

"But back to what you said. You said you was starting to figure out what goes inside my head. What did you think I thought about?

"Exercising, drinking, winning, and thinking of some kind of punishments to inflict on the guild members." 

Eferhilda nodded. "That's half of what I think about."

"Half?! What else do you think about?"

"Not telling. You'll probably learn in the future. Probably in about eight years."

"Eight years?!"

"Just let it go, Sting." Rogue said to Sting.

-o-

"What happened to Natsu?" Levy asked, while Happy set the pink haired boy on the bed.

"He fought this girl from Sabertooth and lost." Happy said.

"Sabertooth?"

"Yeah. She was dragon slayer too and knocked Natsu down like when Laxus knocked Natsu with a single hit."

"Happy!"

The two turned their heads to a incoming blonde girl.

"Lucy. You sure came here fast."

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Levy asked. Lucy hair was everywhere.

"I had to call Virgo to run me over here. I swear that girl can run."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Can you go a day without calling your spirits Lucy?" Happy said.

"Shut it cat." Lucy pointed.

"Happy told me Natsu was beaten by girl dragon slayer from Sabertooth."

"Oh yeah. It's the same girl who knew my history too. Like she looked at me for a few seconds before saying it."

"That sounds creepy, but interesting. You know, just to look at someone for a few seconds then to know their whole past." Levy said.

"If you say so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad ending. I did my best. Anyway I recently made my first AMV! I'm so happy it's on Fairy Tail of course and I used the song I gotta a feeling by: the black eyed peas. I'm also the first to do this amv with the extended version of this song for the anime. So check it out and comment for me please :D


	6. Rufus gets revenge

A few hours later from the battle between Eferhilda and Natsu. It was now five in the afternoon and everyone was at their original seats.

"I finally figured out what you've been doing wrong to ask Hild out." Sting said abruptly.

"And what is that?" Rufus raised an eyebrow.

"You're not aggressive enough. There are girls who likes it when a guy's aggressive."

Rufus blinked. "…I don't think that's the reason Sting." 

Sting looked over at Hild and saw her got up from the seat from the bar. "Let's try it."

Rufus squinted his eyes. "Hm?"

"Stand up."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Sting got up from his seat first then Rufus. "Now, turn around."

"What are you trying Sting?"

"Just trust me."

Rufus didn't say anything but obeyed. Sting had to time this right. He looked up and saw Hild was about to walk by.

"This is gonna end bad." Rogue muttered.

The next thing Rufus knew, Sting pushed him over at Hild with so much force that he ran into Hild and they fell on the floor together. 

Rufus opened his eyes and saw Hild was growling at him. Not because he ran into her and was now on top of her. But because his hands were on something he shouldn't be to touching. His eyes trailed down where he seem to have a firm grip on her breasts. 

He didn't have time to react because she kicked him so hard that he went through the roof. They could hear his screams descend in the sky. Everybody's eyes were wide eyed at what just happened. 

Sting sweat dropped. "Looks like she doesn't like aggressive guys." He said to himself. "Good thing I used Rufus as a test run."

Rogue started to think at what Sting said. 'Why do I have a feeling Rufus would want to get revenge on Sting?' He thought.

-o-

Rufus walked into his house and landed on the couch. He was aching from the kick he got from Hild.

Rufus was getting tired of Sting getting him in trouble with Eferhilda. First he get struck by lightning thanks to that deal they made. Then thanks to that drink that Sting knew Rufus couldn't drink, he got beer poured on him. And then he gets kicked through the roof and landed in the middle of a corn field because Stung pushed him into the greenette.

He wanted revenge and he wanted it NOW. He thought of something clever. He had to time everything perfectly. 

It was ten fifty and ten more minutes till Hild would come in. Not many people were at the guild at the time so he didn't really have to look around as everyone was busy. He went over to the barmaid and ordered a white lemon slushy and told her to don't tell anyone to ordered one. She didn't know why, but he just agreed.

Rufus then walked over to the middle of the guild mess hall and poured about half of the cup on the floor. He looked around as he stopped and saw nobody noticed him. He sighed with relief and walked back over to the bar so he could throw away the evidence. 

After that task he walked over to the table with the rest of the elite. He had a smile on his face and Rogue was the first to notice.

"Uh, Rufus?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you smiling?"

"No reason." He said before losing the smile.

He looked at the clock on the guild wall and saw it was turning eleven in the morning. As soon as it did, he looked over to the entrance and saw Hild coming in cue. 

Hild had a book in her hand, reading away. It was a book showing how to enhance her magic power on nature magic. It was a very expensive book since it was pretty ancient.

She closed her book with her finger as a bookmark and looked forward. As she was walking in a straight line, going towards the bar to get something to drink. She haven't noticed the puddle on the floor. 

"KYAA!" 

Everyone heard a scream and turned their heads to Hild on the floor. About half of the guild was in a uproar in laughter. The ones that wasn't laughing was trying to calm their comrades before things could get serious.

Rufus was the only one coming to her aid. Holding out a hand. She grabbed the hand and he pulled her up.

When she was up all the way, she was giving death glares to the people laughing. This made the whole guild shut up. Nobody wanted a punishment session from the punishment queen. She only been around for a month and the whole guild was already afraid of her.

When the room was silent Hild decided to get her book and get out. When she looked down, her book was opened with the pages facing the floor. Her eyes wide and picked the book up. All the pages were soaked and the old texts were hard to read. Her left eye and eyebrow was twitching. Rufus, who was watching her do this, started backing away from her.

"OH HELL NO!" She shouted. "SOMEONE IS GONNA DIE TODAY!" Everyone turned a ghostly white of fear. "WHO IN THE BLOODY HELL, HAD A WHITE LEMON SLUSHY!?" 

Everyone pointed to the same table. She looked over at Rogue, Frosch, Lector, Sting, and Orga. She walked over to there and stopped in front of the table.

"If y'all don't tell me who it was. I'm gonna hurt all of you." She growled and had sparks of electricity circling around her.

With that warning, they pointed at Sting.

"What?! I DIDIN'T DROP ANY OF MY SLUSHY!" Sting shouted at them.

Hild started growling and walked over to the white dragon slayer. She grabbed him by the hair and started tugging on him.

"OW, LET GO!" He shouted.

Hild walked over to Minerva, who was sitting at the bar.

"Where's the broom closet?" Hild asked.

"Over there." She pointed to a door next to the bar.

Hild bowed at her and walked to the closet and dragged Sting with her. She closed the door behind them and turned on the light.

(Imagine that you can only hear them and can only see a closet by the bar as everyone else watch.)

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS?! ITS CALLED A MOP!" 

"OW! OW!"

There were a few whops. Sounded like she was beating him with the mop.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS?! IT'S CALLED A BUCKET!" She started beating him with a bucket.

"STOP IT!"

"THIS RIGHT HERE IS SOAP!" 

"AHHHHHHHH! MY EYYYYYEEESS!" There was louder banging happening. Sting hit the wall.

Everyone was staring at the closet. A lot of them were lucky they wasn't Sting right now. Minerva had a straight face.

"I'd do the same if that happen to me." Minerva said to the barmaid and took a sip of her drink.

"YOU WANT TO WASH IT OUT! HAVE SOME WATER!" (Remember, since she has nature magic she can control and create water too.)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GOD HELP MEEEeeee!"

"AND THAT BOOK COST ME SEVENTY THOUSAND JEWELS! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" The next sound that could be heard were punches and kicks.

"OKAY, OKAY! I'LL PAY FOR IT!"

"YOU BETTER!" The door opened. "NOW CLEAN UP THE MESS!" She kicked him out, literally. Sting stumbled out with a bloody nose, bruises on his left eye, face and back, with red eyes from the soap. He was carrying a mop, bucket, and soap. "And don't forget the 'watch out' sign!" She threw the sign and it hit Sting in the back, making him fall from the force.

"Ugh." Was all he said, laying on the ground.

Hild walked over to the bar and sat next to Minerva. The guild was super quiet watching as the storm dragon sat next to Minerva. She motioned the barmaid to come over.

"Yeah, let me get a fruit smoothie and a slice of Apple pie." She said, then made a pleasant smile.

While she was in her calm state, many of the mages got up and quietly walked out the door. Nobody else wanted to get on her bad side today.

"Ah, revenge is sweet." Rufus said with a smile.

"So, you planned this?" Rogue asked from behind him.

The masked wizard turned around. "Can you really blame me?" Rufus asked.

"Not really. Mainly because Sting did kind of deserve it for putting through your previous pain."

"Thank you. You won't tell Eferhilda, will you?"

"No." Rogue bluntly said.

"Thank you." Rufus said before he left.

-o- (Time Skip cause I'm lazy)

The next day after Sting's beat up, it was seven in the morning. And for some reason, Minerva told them to come on that time. They didn't know why, but she said it was a surprise. Now, the elite were in the office and saw Minerva organizing some papers. It took around seven minutes for her to get done with that and face him.

"So, you needed us, milady?" Rogue asked,

"Yeah," She said with a pleasant smile. It was rare for Minerva to smile. But probably not as rare to see as Eferhilda's smile. "Pack up your bags for the weekend. I'm sending you guys at a resort."

Everyone had a flabbergasted look on their faces.

"Can you repeat that milady?" The lightning god slayer asked.

"I'm sending you guys to a hot spring resort."

"…"

"Are you high?" Sting was the first to say something.

"No Sting."

"Drunk?" Minerva shook her head. "Is there a catch?"

"Well, you're paying for it."

"Figures." Hild said. "But why are we going anyway?"

"I just thought you guys needed some time off."

"What?" Sting said.

"LOOK! I'M SENDING Y'ALL ON A VACATION! Y'ALL WANT TO GO OR NOT?!" The master shouted at them.

"Yeah yeah. We'll go." Everyone quickly said while they sweat dropped.

"Good. Begone." 

Everyone dashed out of the room.

After a minute Minerva groaned. "Agh, my stomach! Luckily it's my last day." She said the pulled out a chocolate bar from her drawer.

(Girls should know what's happening.)

-o-

It was now nine in the the morning and everyone was loading up on the train. The train was really crowded so they had to share the same cart. Sting and Rogue was on the outside of the seats so they could get a quick escape when they had to puke. Hild was sitting between Rogue and Rufus. So, Rufus and Orga was by the window.

When the train started Sting and Rogue could feel their stomachs turning.

"H-how l-long is the t-trip?" Sting asked.

"Two hours." Orga said.

"God, w-why m-must y-you torture m-meeeeee?" Sting weeped and started to feel is stomach turning some more. 

"S-shut up S-Sting!" Rogue complained.

Eferhilda had her head down on the table. She started groaning and moaning at around fifteen minutes of the ride.

Even though Rufus figured it was her motion sickness, he couldn't help but try to comfort her.

"Uh, how you feeling Eferhilda?" He asked.

"Ugh, why does it feel like I'm having birth to a bloody brick dipped in glass?" She said, rising her head a little.

"D-damn, that's h-how i-it feels to be a f-female dragon on t-transportation? I'm s-so lucky to be a-a guy." Hild growled and kicked Sting on the leg hard. "OWW! M-my…" Sting didn't finish cause he ran out of his seat to find the nearest bathroom.

After five more minutes and Sting came back from the bathroom. When he sat back down, Rogue had to go for some minutes to handle his situation. Then fifteen more minutes have passed. Everyone was quite, well, besides from hearing the groans of the dragon slayers.

"Oh god I'm gonna die! Move! I need to take a shit!" Hild shouted.

Rogue got up so Hild could out from her seat. She then rushed into the bathroom. When Rogue sat down he started to think. It was pretty weird that Hild didn't stutter any of her words. After that he decided to not think about it much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not over yet. On the next chapter, something will scar the men for the rest of their lives.
> 
> Sorry, this is a little rushed. I'm feeling a little lazy. But at least this is 2K words.


	7. Hild's… on her period?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I finished this chapter and I just published my last yesterday! And this is my longest chapter! 3K WORDS! This is my first time reaching that much.

The train eventually stopped from it's two hours, and Sting was the first one off, second one off was Rogue.

"LAND!" Sting shouted, and fell to the ground. "Oh how I always love you." People were giving him weird stares as they walked by,

"Sting, get up. You're embarrassing yourself." Rogue said.

The rest of the Sabertooth members was off the train and walked behind Rogue.

"You'd do the same." Sting got up from the ground.

"No I wouldn't." Rogue said. "If you have forgotten, I get the same kind of sickness like you; yet you don't see me worshiping the ground every time we get off some kind of transportation."

"Whatever."

As the argument went on, Hild heard a soft rattle, so she turned around to see what it was. The sound was coming from the trash bin. Turns out it was a small grey kitten.

"Awwww. Look at the kitty!" Hild cooed. She picked up the kitten and gently rubbed it and kissed it's head. The cat purred into her arms as she was gently petting her. She looked up and saw disbelief faces. "What?"

"Uh, well, you're acting lovey dovey at that cat that was just in the trash can."

"I can't help it. It's just so adorable." She cooed again.

The men had creeped out faces. They all wanted to see her show emotions other than anger, but this is a little creepy and unexpected.

"Uh, Eferhilda. I don't mean to intrude, but we need to check into a hotel." Rogue carefully said.

"Oh alright." She put the cat down and saw it pouncing away. "Take care little one!" She shouted with a smile. The cat didn't seem to pay any attention to what it was doing and kept pouncing after of what it looked like some kind of insect. It was getting too close to the edge of the train. "Oh, kitty don't get too…" It was too late, cause the cat tried to jump over the space was hit by an incoming train. Everybody's eyes and mouth was wide open at what just happened. "OH MY GOD!"

"The cat gone bye bye." Sting said.

"OH MY GOD! THAT POOR KITTY CAAAAT!" She cried.

"Well, it was about his time… I guess." Sting said then turned his head towards Hild. "Wait! ARE YOU CRYING?!"

"That poor poor kitten! Gone!" She started crying.

The masked wizard smirked. Not because of the cat that got killed, or seeing Eferhilda crying. I mean, come on. Rufus wasn't the type to cry over someone's misery. But anyway he saw this was the perfect opportunity.

Rufus had walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Hild immediately stopped crying and just stood there. Wait? Why wasn't she pulling away? She mentally shook her head then pulled away.

"Don't touch me." She mumbled. "Let's just go."

As they walked a few seconds Sting saw a man sitting in the ground with a bag in front of him. He had a trumpet he was cleaning off with a rag.

"Oi!" Sting called out to the trumpeter. "Can you play that military funeral song? A cat just died."

"You got it." The trumpeter said. He picked up his insturment and started to play the slow tempo song as the rest walked away slowly.

-o-

"So, I'm guessing you're a cat lover?" Sting said, to break the awkward silence through the group.

"I don't just love cats. I love every animal. It's something every nature wizard can agree on."

"Well, I'm sure the cat is in a better place." Rufus reassured.

"Yeah." She responded.

"I've been wanting to ask you this but,… why don't you have an exceed?" Rogue asked.

"I did have an exceed. He was a chimera cat."

"What's a chimera cat?"

"It's a cat mixed with its fraternal twin. Meaning it's like two cats in one body." Hild explained. "Anyway, he's… he's…" she couldn't finish cause she started crying again.

Everyone stopped their walking to stare at her. The wind also picked up and the sky was becoming from sunny to cloudy,

"Sorry for bringing it up Hild." Rogue apologize.

"I-it's okay." She said, calming down. When she stopped crying, the wind stopped and the dark grey clouds disappeared, reshowing the bright sun.

'Was her emotions controlling the weather?' Rufus thought. 'Maybe that's why she's so expressionless. To prevent the weather to become out of control.'

"Let's just hurry and get to the hotel before I create a category five hurricane." Hild said, in her regular tone

-o-

Fifteen minutes later, they have made to the resort Minerva had told them about. They had checked into the four star hotel that Minerva reserved for them. Seriously, why was Minerva being so nice to them? None of them could figure it out.

"We have a serious problem." Sting said after looking around the room, "There's four beds and five of us. And I'm not sharing. Who's sleeping on the couch?" Sting asked.

"Well, one thing for sure, I'm sleeping on a bed. And Rogue, you'll be sharing a room with me." Hild said. "You're pretty much the only guy I can trust that won't do some funny stuff to me when I'm asleep,… unlike two certain blonds." She turned to Sting and Rufus, who was actually standing beside each other.

"Am I invisible?" Orga asked out loud.

The storm dragon turned ouver to the lightning god. "Why would you think that? Who would find you invisible?" (Now, people who don't know what she meant by that; she's saying that Orga is a large guy, who would not see him.)

-o-

About thirty-eight minutes have passed. The funny thing is Sting and Eferhulda were in the same room together. Sting was flipping through the channels of the Lacrima screen while Hild had her arms crossed and watching him go through the channels. There was a very awkward silence; it was weird having them in the same room without Hild trying to inflict harm on him. Not that he didn't deserve them, as Eferhilda would say.

After a few more minutes of this silence and it was killing Sting. "Uh, is there anything you want to watch?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm not watching the tele."

Sting cringed a little. He been having to keep himself from screaming, 'You're not in England anymore!' or 'You're in Japan!' or even 'Stop saying bloody!' But he already knew he would get struck by lightning if he insults her country.

"I'm hungry." Hild bluntly said. It really shocked Sting. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure, I could eat." Sting said.

"Great. Go get something."

"What?

"Go get us something to eat." She shooed him.

The blond scowled. This girl is just as bossy as Minerva. "You know, I really hate you sometimes." Sting was about to leave till her head something.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!" She started crying.

"Uhh…" Sting didn't know how to react to this. "What's wrong?"

"I never meant to upset you. I-I'm sorrrryyyyy!" She kept crying.

"I-It's okay. You don't have to cry about it." Sting reassured nervously.

When she wouldn't stop he slowly started walking backwards, out of the living room. He abruptly stopped when he felt a figure behind him. He turned around and saw Orga and the rest of the guys behind.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Orga pointed towards the direction Hild was at.

"I don't know. She just bursted out crying."

"You did something." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"I didn't… okay so told me to get her something to eat, so I said I hate her sometimes. I didn't know she'd start crying for that. She'd normally try to punch me in the nose!"

"Well you better do something." Rufus said, looking out the window. It was pouring outside where you couldn't see anything but the rain drops on the window. Even with this Rufus was able to notice something not that far away from the building they was in. "I see a funnel cloud forming."

"A WHAT?!" Sting shouted. "But I don't know how to cheer that girl up!"

"There's gotta be something Sting." Rogue countered.

"Can someone tell me why I have to do it?"

"Because you made her cry." Orga said.

"That's not a valuable answer!" He panicked.

"Just go." Rogue pushed Sting back in the living room.

Sting stood there for a second before he walked up to Hild. She was still crying with hands on her face to were you couldn't see her eyes.

"Uh Hild. You okay." He tried to comfort him. "I'm sorry I made you cry. I didn't mean to."

A spark of lightning could be seen out the window and a large thunder that shook the ground.

"…Give me a minute." Sting said and ran out.

The guys gave him a hard stare when he reached the hallway.

"Don't give me that look. I'll just have to call out the big guns." He said pretty confident.

"And what's that?"

"Call Minerva."

Sting had walked out of the hallway towards the kitchen. He had picked up the phone on the wall and called Minerva. By the third ring, she finally picked.

"Hello?"

"Minerva, it's Sting."

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"It's Hild. She's crying for no reason and a tornado is forming and we don't know what to do."

"…Has she been sick today?" She inquired.

"Yeah. Her motion sickness."

"Sting, Hild doesn't get motion sickness."

"Yes she does."

"No she doesn't. I went on a job with her before and she hasn't shown any sign of motion sickness. The reason why she was sick is because she's on her period."

"Her WHAT?!"

"I know you're not that dumb Sting."

"Okay, then what do we do?"

"Give her some chocolate."

"…Chocolate?" Sting said with a dumbfounded face expression.

"It's something many girls crave when their on their period. Now, I have to go." After she said that, she hung up.

Sting still had the phone on his ear with a confused look. He eventually put it down and walked over to the rest of the guys.

"What did the lady say?" Rogue asked.

"She's on her period."

"…Oookay."

"And what should we do about that?" Orga asked.

"Give her some chocolate."

"Chocolate? Why?"

"I don't know. The lady said it's what many girls crave for on their periods. Someone call room service."

-o- ( Happy appears on the screen, "")

"So, who's gonna give it to her? I'm not doing it." Sting said, holding her plate of chocolate cake.

"I'll do it." Rufus said immediately as he took the plate.

"Good luck." Sting said to the other blond as he patted his shoulder.

"Here you go Eferhilda." He offered the chocolate cake.

Hild immediately took the plate. That sure surprised everyone.

"Thanks." She said, before wolfing it down. She finished in ten seconds and got on her feet. "I'm going to take a nap. Don't disturb me."

"Wow, that actually… worked?" Rogue looked out the window and saw it was suddenly sunny and clear again.

"I hope this 'vacation' ends soon." Sting said.

Orga and Rogue nodded their heads of agreement.

-o- (Four hours later)

"What are y'all doing?!" Eferhilda shouted, it made everyone jump with surprise.

"Uh, playing cards." Rogue answered her question.

"Why are y'all sitting down playing cards when you should be out?!"

"Why aren't you out then?" Orga couldn't help but ask.

"Cause, I wanted to relax here without anyone of you here?!"

"Why are you screaming at us?!" Sting shouted at her.

"I can scream at you as much as I want!"

"No you can't! Now shut up you English Muffin!" (I suck at names, but it know some people will laugh at this)

"WHAAAAAAAA!" She started busting out in tears again.

"Ugh, I'm sorry Hild! Don't start crying again!" Sting panicked. "Someone give her some chocolate before we all DIE!"

"I don't want chocolate! I want ice cream!"

(Screen immediately turns to the next scene)

"Yes, I was wondering if we could get a tub of ice cream… hold on." Rufus turned around from the phone and it was pure chaos. Eferhilda was chasing Sting with a lightning bolt in her hand. But of course since Orga is immune to lightning Hild would try to hit him with fire. As for Rogue, he was no where to be seen. Probably hiding in the shadows, away from the crazy British girl. "Uh Eferhilda…?

The storm dragon stopped her chasing and faced the memory wizard with an angry face expression.

"What?!"

"Uh, what kind of ice cream do you want?"

"Any kind will work. Have you seen Rogue?"

"No, I haven't."

"Probably hiding in the shadows. That bastard, can't take me like a man. I'LL FIND YOU ROGUE!" She shouted before turing on some lights to brighten up the room, so there could be less shadows to hide in.

Rufus turned back to the phone. Oh how he was happy he was on the phone and not on the battle field. "Yes, any kind will do…" Rufus paused when he heard a scream that sounded like Rogue.

"FOUND YOU! LIGHTNING!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"…You know what? Bring ten tubs of ice cream. And please hurry." Rufus said then hung up. 'I wouldn't be surprised if we get kicked out.'

When he walked back out he saw Hild at the end of the hallway with a lightning bolt in her hand. She turned to him and they were now face to face.

"You off the phone?" She asked, clenching to the bolt harder.

Rufus noticed this, so he said the best answer. "No. …I was wondering if you wanted any toppings."

"…No, I'm good."

"…okay." He walked back inside the kitchen and picked up the phone. He figured if he stayed on the phone, she wouldn't attack him, well looks like he's safe from her wrath… for now.

-o-

Hild was on her seventh tub of ice cream. She was scooping it in her mouth quickly. Every once in a while she would look back inside the tub before scooping more into her mouth.

Sting, Rogue, and Orga had bandages on from Hild's attacks. And to think they thought she ate cake fast. All the guys were just staring at her while she eat. Well, that was before she looked up to them with a glare and screamed, 'DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT ME!'. They quickly turned their heads away.

"Can we leave today?" Sting whispered to them.

"It'll be best if we do." Orga said back.

"We're not leaving till tomorrow." Hild said, looking up to them. "Don't worry. I won't attack y'all tonight. I'm more calm at night."

"Are you sure?" Sting asked.

"I'm sure." She nodded.

She got up and threw the ice cream tubs in the garbage can. When she did she looked at the clock on the wall. It read eight at night. She decided to get ready for bed. She walked into the rooms and closed the door behind.

"Oh man. I thought we were really gonna die." Sting said.

"Rufus. If you do actually go out with Hild. I don't see how you will be able to handle her in her…" Orga tried to find the right word to say. "…Monthly cycle."

Eferhilda opened the door and said, "If I was to date a guy he would have to book me to a hotel for the week so I wouldn't have to see anyone." She then closed the door behind.

(Warning: this part of the chapter is really perverted. But probably not enough to rate this m rated. Tell me if it sounds m rated. Also, for it being a little perverted I'm not translating the Italian sentences. So, you have to look them up if you really want to know.)

"Questo sente buono Eferhilda? Il copertura voi bocca, mi lascia sentire quei gemiti Hild. Sì…"

"Da hell is he saying?" Sting asked.

"I don't know." Orga responded. "He sure is saying Hild's name a lot though."

Sting finally came to a conclusion. He made a smirk. "This guy is having a wet dream.

"I wonder how Hild would react if she was hearing this." Orga said, mostly to himself.

"Let's see. HILD!" Sting shouted.

"Oh, man you're cruel." Orga smiled.

A few seconds later the girl walked in. "What?"

Sting pointed towards the sleeping mage. Hild turned around and started hearing Rufus sleep talk in his dream.

"Apparite caldi vincolati up il mio letto. Spero che il corda non arde molto Hild."

"Da fuck?!" Hild raised her eyebrows in surprised.

"Il gemito per me. Gema per me più ad alta voce."

"Wait, what's he saying?" Sting asked Hild. "I want to know."

Hild raised up a hand to silence him.

"Guardi che cosa ho comprato oggi. I Got La frusta di decente e nuova Black. Perf er l'equitazione spunterà?"

A nerve popped from her head. She used her water magic to pour on sleeping mage. He woke up and rubbed some of the water away from his eyes.

"What's happening? Are we under attack?" He looked around, but saw everything was calm. Well, it did to him until he saw Hild's face.

"What are you dreaming about?"

Rufus squinted his eyes. "…Huh?"

"I heard me being tied up, whip, and riding crop. Da bloody hell are you doing to me?!"

Everyone's mouth and eyes was wide open with shock, but they didn't say anything. Well, Sting was thinking, 'DAAAAAAMN!'

Rufus rubbed the back of his head. "…Um, sorry Eferhilda, but I can not answer that question. It's not like I make myself have these kind dreams."

"Dreams? You had more like this?!"

"Uh…" He didn't know what Hild was gonna say to him.

"I'm leaving before I strike you with lightning." She said, turning around and walking back out the room.

"Wow Rufus. I never knew you were the type for bondage." Sting smiled. "Was the dream that hot? You kept moaning."

"And just for the record, Hild came in here because Sting called her in." Rogue said.

"REALLY!?" Sting shouted at him.

Rufus squinted his eyes with anger. He was really trying to keep him composition, but Sting was really pissing him off now.

Rufus only sighed and got up to change out of his wet clothes. "Why couldn't we have separate rooms?" He muttered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way Eferhilda eats her ice cream is the same way Skuld from Ah! My Goddess eats her ice cream. I love Ah! My Goddess so much that you will see a lot of references during this fanfic series. In fact, Eferhilda's nickname, Hild is based off a character from that anime. The character was called Hild, aka the ruler of demon kind. My second favorite character under her daughter Urd. Check it out, it's an awesome romance-comedy anime.


	8. Apology

The next day, the crew had packed up their things and left. They didn't want to handle Hild's… situation. As they was walking down t the bus station, they couldn't help but notice the sunny was really bright today. It's like the sun was trying to blind them, cause they had to put their hands up to prevent the glare to hit their eyes.

Rogue especially hated this. He was the shadow dragon after all. He despised anything that was bright; yet he would stick by Sting's side, who was the definition of bright. Go figure.

"What's the deal? I thought the weather man said it would cloudy today."

"It must be Hild." Rufus said.

They looked a head were Eferhilda was walking in front of them. She had a pair of headphones on, so she couldn't hear their conversation.

What was she listening to? They had no idea. Being a dragon slayer, her ears were really sensitive, so she had to keep the volume really down.

"Who's gonna check her feelings right now?" Orga asked.

Sting walked to the side of Hild to see her emotion. He saw her smiling a little. So her in a happy mood makes the sun shine bright. Hild abruptly stopped, which made everyone else do the same thing. She took off her headphones and turned around to the guys.

"What's wrong with y'all?"

The guys were startled by the question. This was actually the first time she was asking about them.

"Uh, nothing. It's just… you're happy?"

"And?"

"It's just really weird to see you smile."

"But probably not as weird as when you was hugging on that cat." Sting said,

"…" Hild's eyes widened and some water droplets were forming in her eyes. "T-that… that…" everybody turned ghostly white. "That poor caaat!" When she started crying it started pouring from the storm she just caused.

"DAMMIT STING!" Rogue yelled. "SHE WAS FINALLY IN A GOOD MOOD!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Orga shouted.

"Ugh, this is officially the worst week ever." Sting grumbled.

Not a second after he said that, he got struck by lightning and fell unconscious.

-o-

Sting woke up in his bed, feeling a bit tired. He looked around and everything seen pretty normal.

"Sting-kun, you're awake." Lector said, flying onto the bed.

"Yeah. What happened?"

"You got struck by lightning and been out for three days."

"Three days? Sheesh." Sting rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. "I'm gonna take a shower."

-o- (Two days later)

"So, does anyone know why Hild invited us to her house?" Sting asked.

"No clue." Rogue replied.

Eferhilda recently invited the four males and the exceeds to come over to her house. When they asked why, she said just come.

They finally reached a two story house that was painted a yellow green. The lawn was neatly cut, not a single blade longer than the other. 

"Is this the place?" Orga asked.

"If I remember correctly, which I did, then yes." Rufus said.

Rufus just happened to look down and saw a mat. Instead of the regular quote, 'Welcome' it said, 'Don't stand in front of the door'.

The masked wizard look back at Sting who was in front of the door. "Sting, you might not want to stand in front of the door." Rufus warned.

"Why?"

"Just don't."

"Look, if I want to stand if front of the door then I can."

"Alright then." Rufus said with a very small grin.

Sting knocked on the door then waited.

Now, the weird thing about Hild's door was, that it's in reverse. Instead of it opening towards the inside of the house it opens outward, towards outside. And the door was a bit heavy so Hild had to put extra force to open it. Unfortunately, she be putting too much force to open the door.

So, when Hild had opened the door, Sting got hit so hard that he fell back and hit the ground. Rufus and Orga couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune. Rogue only shook his head.

"AH! MY NOSE!" His nose didn't bleed though. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" He shouted at Hild.

"It's not like I did it on purpose. You should've read the mat." She pointed at the door mat. Everyone looked down at the mat in front of the door. "And trust me when I say this. You're not the first person to get hit by this door.

(Flashback)

"Knock on the door sweetheart." A mother said to her little girl.

A girl with red hair was wearing a Girl Scout uniform. Normally when you think about Girl Scouts you think they would sell Girl Scout Cookies. Well, since it was about summer time, he Girl Scouts were selling ice cream.

The girl knocked on the door and shout "GIRL SCOUT!"

Hild didn't mean to do it. She never intended to do it. She was like the female version Hulk, from the marvel comics, when it came to strength. When she opened the door with too much force the girl got hit with the door.

"OWW! WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She started screaming.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I'll buy everything you're selling." Hild said frantically.

So by the end of the day, Eferhilda had ordered twenty-five gallon tubs of ice cream. Not that she really minded like that. She normally would eat ice cream like Erza with her cake.

-o-

About a week later, Hild had ordered a package. The mail delivery man knocked on the door. Hild walked over and opened the door. Once again knocking over an innocent person.

After this she found out she broke his nose and had to pay for his hospital bill.

So, she finally decided to get a custom made mat that said 'do not stand in front of the door!'. Hopefully people would look down to read it.

-o-

Two days after the last event. Hild had problems with her air condition and called the landlord over to check it out.

The average height, brown haired man knocked on Hild's door. And once again, the greenette put too much force opening the door. The landlord got hit on the forehead. A knot was growing on his hand.

Hild didn't show no kind sympathy for him. 

"That's what you get for putting me in a house that has a front door in reverse. Plus, you should've read the mat." She pointed at the mat.

The landlord scolded at her, but let it slide. Mainly because Eferhilda scold was scarier than his. Especially when she started growling at him. Oh, the benefits of being a dragon.

(End of flashbacks)

When they walked inside the house they noticed it was really neat and tidy. Pale blue walls, snow white carpet, and a chocolate brown living room set. She only had a plant here and there.

"Take your shoes off at the door. Don't want to attract dirt on my perfectly bleached carpet." 

When she closed the door a large black and white Great Dane ran into the living room. The dog ran over to the long haired blond and started jumping at him. When the dog got a grip on Rufus, the dog did something many dogs would do when a guest came. He started humping the masked mage.

"Uh, Eferhilda. Can you get your dog?" Rufus asked.

"Hm," She turned around and scowled at the dog. "Rufus get off him! Stop humping every man that comes though the door!"

The dog got down and walked over to Hild's side. Every one had a confused look.

"Wait? Is your dog named Rufus?" Sting asked.

"Yeah."

"…You named a dog after me?"

"What? No?! I have an uncle named Rufus and it was the same guy who gave me Rufus." Eferhilda explained. "Now if you excuse me I need to get something. I would say make yourselves at home, but if anyone of you touch my stuff I'm gonna break someone's ribs." With that said, she walked out the living room.

The dog never left with Hild. Instead it turned it's head to the men in front of him.

"Listen you son of a bitches." The dog said. Everyone stared at him wide eyed. 

"YOU CAN TALK?!" Sting shouted.

"Yeah I can talk. Master did a spell on me so I could speak."

"Oookay."

"I heard one of you made master cry."

"That was Sting-kun." Frosch pointed.

"Frosch." 

"Oh, you are so lucky we're on this carpet or your blood would be everywhere." Rufus the dog then snapped his teeth at Sting.

"Uh, HIIIIILD!" Sting shouted,

A few seconds later Hild came back in with five glass cups in her hands. "What?"

"Can you get your dog? He's threatening me."

"Threaten? Rufus is a gentle giant."

"That giant is anything but gentle!" Sting said and pointed at the Great Dane. "Everyone can agree with me on that."

She only sighed. "Alright, I'll be right back."

"Uh, can you take your dog with you?"

Hild sighed again. "Come on Rufus."

By the time she got back everyone sat down. The couch they sat on was in a long u-shape.

"Anyway, why did you invite us to your house?" Rogue really wanted know.

"I invited you guys for an apology for what happened at the hotel."

"Oh yeah." Sting said.

"Yeah. You all shouldn't endured all that pain and suffering; so for my apology, I'm gonna share something very near and dear to my beating heart."

"…you sure it's beating?" Sting asked.

"If you don't shut up…" she scowled and pointed at him before she brought a medium size black suitcase with a silver cobra on it. She took a deep breath before opening it. She brought a medium size bottle. "Behold… the world's strongest beer. Snake Venom. It's so strong that it comes with a warning label. Made in Scotland, my home country."

"Wait, I distinctly remember you said you was born in England." Rufus said.

"Well, I lied. I was born in Scotland then moved to London when I was six. Anyway," Hild popped the top off. "Here it is." She started pouring the beer in the cups she had in the table. When she finished pouring the guys got their cups and started drinking.

"Wow, this doesn't taste bitter at all." Sting said with surprise.

"Yeah. The stuff they put in regular beer makes the beer less strong and makes it taste bitter. Snake Venom doesn't have much of the chemical. So it tastes pretty pleasant."

Sting finished his cup. "Can I have some more?"

"No, the warning label says you are only to have a certain amount. Plus, y'all aren't gonna drink up my beer. Snake Venom is expensive. Y'all hungry?"

Sting smiled. "Wow, you sure are being nice to us."

"That's because this is my apology from what happened in the hotel. Don't expect this to happen again." Hild's emotionless expression never left. "Anyway, I made some desert yesterday, if y'all want some."

"What is it?"

"You'll see." She said then walked into the kitchen. She came back at what it looked like some kind of cake.

"What is it?"

"This is a steamed sponge pudding with raisins. Don't waist anything on…"

"We know." Sting interrupted. "On your perfectly bleached carpet."

They started to eat the sweet desert.

"This taste really good. What's it called? I think I want the recipe." Rogue said.

"It's called Spotted Dick."

The men froze and looked back at their plates before sitting it down on the table.

"I don't want anymore." Orga said.

"I'm done." Sting said.

"I'm a… full now." Rogue said as an excuse.

Rufus was still eating his desert. The rest of the guys gave him a funny look.

"You're still eating that?!" Sting was the first to say it.

"There's an Italian dish were they put maggots in the cheese. If I can eat that then I can eat a dish with a misleading name."

"Eww." Sting said, disgusted.

"Thank you Rufus." Eferhilda said. "And I made something pacifically for you two Lector and Frosch."

"Is it something similar to what Sting-kun just ate? Cause if it is. I don't want any."

"No Lector." She said with no face expression, but in reality she smiling at what he said.

"Fro wants try what you made Hild-san." Frosch said.

"Good. See, this is why I like you better." She said before walking back into the kitchen.

"What does that woman have against us?" Sting asked, with his arms crossed.

"She sure does favorite Rogue a lot." Orga pointed out.

"And?" Rouge couldn't help but say that.

"She likes you." Frocsh cooed.

Rufus frowned upon hearing this. He was hoping this wasn't true.

Finally, the dragon slayer came back in with her hands behind her back.

"This is another British dish called Star Gazy Pie." She revealed a dish that was pie with fish heads sticking out of it.

"Ooooo fish pie!" Lector and Frosch said in the same time.

Sting gagged with his tongue out. "What's wrong with you British people!?" 

"A lot of British dishes have animal parts in it that you would normally throw away." Rufus explained.

"Yeah, and weird ass names with them too." Sting grumbled.

"I have to agree with you on that." Hild said. "The British made some weird dishes with crazy names. I don't normally eat them though. The only type of meat I would eat is fish and that's it. But on special occasions, I would pig out and eat things like haggis, to toad in the hold, to love in disguise, and to faggots."

"What the hell are those things?"

Haggis is made out of sheep throat, lungs, liver and heart which is chopped up and combined with oats, onions, animal fat and spices. The whole thing is mixed and stuffed into a sheep’s stomach and then boiled in water for a few hours. Toad in the hole is just sausage on top of flour and egg batter. Love in disguise is a raw cow's heart, and faggots are large meatballs made of organs and entrails, that usually from the pig. And unless you grew up with it, you probably won’t appreciate the taste."

"Ugh, I think I'm about to be sick. Except for the toad in the hole. That's the only one that sounds alright."

"You eat hot dogs. What do you think those are made out of?"

"I don't know, but since you're mentioning it, I won't be eating them anymore."

-o- (Happy appears from a hole, 'And then.')

"Thank you for the invite Hild." Rogue said.

"You're welcome. But don't expect it to happen again." After she said she slammed the door shut.

"Well, at least I didn't get hit by her magic." Sting said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I really do have an uncle named Rufus. But I haven't seen him since I was about four or five.
> 
> This is the first chapter where I have Lector and Frosch say more than one thing. Cause most of the time I don't know how to add them in this story like that. I also I bet many of you are learning oodles (many) of things from reading my fanfic. I've been wanting to write that's spotted dick joke for a while.


	9. Hold me

"What is it you want us to do?" Hild asked.

"I'm looking for a spell book and I know for sure it's in Sabertooth's library." Minerva informed. "I just need y'all to find it. It's in a fuchsia book cover and it's called Libri Lucis." 

Minerva had opened the door to the library and revealed a very, VERY colossal room. Each book case had about twelve section high. The group eyes widened with the various books on the cases.

"There's only eleven fuchsia books in here. Get to work." She ordered then left.

"Why do we have to do this? We're Sabertooth's strongest wizards. Why are we stuck with book duty?" Sting lamented.

"It's better to do what the lady says without complaining." Rogue replied to his partner.

"We better get started." Orga said. "This is gonna take a while."

-o-

So they spent the two hours that lovely afternoon finding the spell book. They had found eight of the fuchsia colored books, but it wasn't the ones they were looking for. And by the next hour, they couldn't find the other two.

Hild thought it was best to start looking up. So that's what she did. Thanks to her dragon eyes, she was able to see a purple-pinkish book on the tenth shelf. She then got the ladder, that was leaning at the far corner and put it near the book. Well, as close as she could at least. The light from bulb was shining in her eyes so it messed up her sight. 

Hild had climbed up the very tall ladder. She had went up around ten book shelves high. She looked at the book she was looking for, it had the title Libri Lucis on the spine of the book. It was pretty far from the ladder, so she tried stretching to get it. She was only a couple of inches away from it. She scooted a little more to reach it, but still wasn't there. Hild had scooted some more to were her left foot was dangling off the ladder. 

The ladder wobbled a little, but she didn't stop. She finally got held of the book but it was kind of hard to pull it out. She put a little strength on the grip and pulled on it some more. This resulted on the ladder to wobble more. The sound at the end of the ladder had made everyone else turned to the noise. By the time Hild was able to pull the book out, the ladder tumbled over to the side.

"Damn." Hild muttered and closed her eyes as she started falling down.

Waiting for the impact, she expected on the ground, or some books laying around. What she didn't expect was landing on something soft. She didn't dare open her eyes though. That was until she heard a chuckle and a voice after that.

"You can open your eyes now."

She recognized the voice and sighed. She opened her eyes and looked at the figure that rescued her from her fall.

Sting had a smirk on his face as the girl was in his arms. "You owe me for catching you."

Hild only rolled her eyes. "Put me down."

Sting did what he was told and gently put her back down.

She tried to take one step forward, but her legs felt like jelly after the shock of the fall and refuse to support her. Her knees buckle and she end up on the ground. 

Sting chuckled before he helped her back up. "And I see you found the book." He picked it up from the ground.

She only nodded and tried taking another step but ended up on the ground again.

'This is so embarrassing.' She thought.

Rufus had walked over to her. "Well, looks like we only have one option to handle this situation."

The four gave him dubious looks, as they didn't know what he was thinking.

Leaning down, Rufus scoops Eferhilda into his arms and holds her against his chest and was carrying her princess style. 

Hild's cheeks flame bright red and her whole body flushes.

"Rufus put me down!"

"Sorry Eferhilda," Rufus replies a-matter-of-factly as he takes a step forward. "but you're clearly no good on your feet right now."

Hild sighed and crossed her arms, as the five of them walked out the library.

By the time they reached the guild they were getting curious stares. Hild closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see those stares. On the other hand, Rufus had slight smile on his face.

Rufus had sat down at a empty table and had sat Hild onto his lap.

"What the… Rufus put me down!" She said.

"No can do. I don't want you to hurt yourself again." He smiled.

Before Hild could counter it, Minerva had walked over. "Did y'all find the book?"

"Right here boss." Sting said while handing it to the master.

Minerva had turned to her side and saw Hild sitting on Rufus's lap. She made a smirk to it.

"So, you two are a couple now?" She said, waving her finger back and forth at them.

Hild made a slight blush. "We're not couple!" She growled. "God, can this day get any worse?"

"COOOOOOL!"

"Why must you torture me? Is me having a period not good enough for you?!" She shouted, while looking up.

When she said the last sentence, people around her gave her some awkward stares.

"COOOOL Sabertooth's Rufus Lore and new dragon slayer Eferhilda Wyvern are a couple now!"

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Hild yelled. She never blushed so much in her entire life.

Jason the reported blinked before asking, "Then why are you sitting on his lap?"

"Long story." Rufus intervened.

"I don't need this." Hild tried getting up from the memory-make's lap. 

When she finally got up and tried getting up and walk away, her legs started to buckle again and fell down on the floor again. She just sat there with her arms crossed.

Rufus chuckled before getting up, picked her back up, and made her sit on his lap again.

After some minutes Hild wanted to sit down on a chair, not on the blond's lap. Rufus only sat at the table while reading a book.

"Rufus, when are you gonna put me down?" Hild asked calmly.

The masked wizard didn't look away from his book. "When you can walk properly." In reality, he wanted to say, 'when I feel like it.'

Hild tried getting off, but it seemed like Rufus predicted it and latched his arm around her abdomen. Hild raised an eyebrow in his behavior. She tried moving some more but the blond wizard had a strong grip on her, preventing her to move.

When he refused to move his hand, she did the first thing that came into her mind. She had moved her hand and pressed on something. And that something just happened to be between his legs.

Hild noticed Rufus's face twist then some seconds later his breathing was becoming a bit erratic. Seconds after that, Hild had pressed a little harder and rubbed her fingers some. By this time Rufus had put his book down and looked at Hild.

"Can you please not do that?" He breathed.

"Put me down and I will."

The two were now in some kind of stare off. The dark green eyes looked into the light purple colored ones.

Hild didn't stop her movements and Rufus was about to break down. Correction, he did break down. He immediately sat her down on the bench and rushed to the bathroom.

The storm dragon slayer smiled in triumph. But she started to wonder why didn't she do another thing to get him off. She could've just hit him with lightning and been done with it.

The thought left her mind when she started to get thirsty. She tried getting up but landed on the floor again. 

"What the hell is wrong with my legs?" 

Before she tried getting up on her own, Sting had picked her back up.

"You owe me for catching and picking you up."

"Put me down!" And Sting did. He moved his arms away and Hild landed hard on the floor.

"Ow! I didn't mean like that!" She rubbed her now sore back.

"Should've been more pacific." Sting laughed and walked away.

"LIGHTNING!" Hild shouted and a lightning bolt hit Sting, knocking him unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. There was a chapter I was suppose to put on but I couldn't finish it so I went ahead and published this chapter. The next chapter is suppose to be Rogue centered as well. So people who wanted to see more Rogue will next time. I bet many of you was expecting the chapter title 'Hold me' is suppose to be sweet and romantic. Guess y'all was wrong :P REVIEW!


	10. The date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLLLLLLLY! Finally finished this chapter. This was supposed to be published before 'Hold me' in fact.

"I now know why Hild doesn't like us." Sting said, out of nowhere. 

This surprised everyone at the table. I mean, it's still early in the morning and he first thing anyone said was Sting just now.

"And what's that?" Rufus was getting tired of Sting's conclusions.

"She's a lesbian."

"Lesbian?!" Rufus and Orga said in the same time.

"Sting, I don't think Hild's a lesbian. She's probably just not interested in you and Rufus." Rogue reasoned with him.

"I can ask Hild if you want?" Fro said. 

While Sting laughed at this Rogue frowned. "Frocsh, you have no idea what's a lesbian." 

"What are you guys talking about?" Hild appeared out of nowhere.

A few of them jump of surprise to see her teleport from the bar to the table.

"They want to know if you're a lesbian." Frosch said.

"Don't drag me into this. I never asked the question." Orga said.

Hild looked at the green exceed before, ever so slowly, turning her eyes over to the men.

"Rogue stand up."

"Why me? It was Sting who asked it."

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Sparks of lightning were crackling around her hand.

"No." He quickly got up before any trouble could start.

"Closer." She said.

Rogue did just that. Not really sure what was gonna happen. He stood about two feet away from her.

"Closer." She signaled.

"How much closer do you want me?" Rogue inquired.

Hild sighed before grabbing his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Everyone in the guild mouth and eyes widened. The barmaid dropped the glasses she was holding. Orga's eyes were wide as saucers. Sting's mouth looked like it was about to detach. And what really surprised them, Rogue started kissing back.

"Uhhhh." Minerva was speechless as that was the first thing she saw when she entered the guild.

Finally the two broke up for air. While Rogue was blushing Eferhida had straight face expression. She turned back to Sting. 

"Does that answer your question Sting?"

"Mmhm." He hummed and nodded.

She turned her head back to the black haired teen.

"You kiss like a virgin shy boy." After saying that she teleported out. This time, out the guild.

"Whoa…" Sting finally breathed again, "You are so lucky! She actually likes you." 

"So, whatcha gonna do?"

Rogue didn't say anything. He ignored everyone's stares. But his eyes did wander over Rufus to see how he's feeling about the whole situation. He soon regretted it when he saw Rufus scowl at him. He looked into Rufus's eyes and saw a glint.

Rogue walked away without saying anything.

-o- (Happy: and so, this happens next)

It was now the afternoon and the two twin dragons, plus their exceeds, were sitting by a tree on top of a cliffside. 

"So, since everyone knows Hild likes you. Aren't you gonna do something?"

"Why are you so into this? She probably was trying to prove a point that she wasn't a lesbian."

"Because the girl who don't show emotion unless she's angry… or on her period, kisses you. She always seems to favor you. And let's not forget, you kissed her back. So, it seems you like her too." Sting smiled as he waved his finger.

"Maybe she favors me because I'm pretty much the only one who doesn't do anything stupid."

"And the kiss?"

"…it means nothing." Rogue said. "I'm pretty sure Hild would agree."

Sting looked at his partner for a few seconds before getting up.

"Where you going?"

"I'm gonna prove you wrong. Let's go find Hild. She's probably back at the bar in the guild now."

Rogue got up and followed his partner. "You're wasting your time."

They walked over to Hild, who was greedily drinking out of a large sake bottle.

'I wonder what's her drinking limit.' Sting thought then said, "Hey, Hild."

She put her bottle down, before turning around to them. She had a distant look in her eyes.

"Uh, are you alright Hild?" Rogue inquired.

"Yeah, I'm just a little drunk." She said, waving the situation off. "Anyway, what do you want?"

Sting decided to get to the point. "So, do you like Rogue?"

Hild turned to the shadow dragon. "Was the kiss not obvious? I mean, I'm not gonna kiss anyone I don't like, like that. Well, unless its magic involved."

This was the time when Rogue started blushing a little.

"Told you Rogue. Hild really does like you!" Sting said, a little bit too loud, cause everyone became quiet and turned to the bar. Rouge cursed at this since he was getting this much attention.

Hild notice. "If you don't feel the same way, I wouldn't really care." She assured before turning back to her drink.

"Eferhilda?" 

Hild put down her drink again. It seems like anytime someone mentioned her full first name, it was something serious or important. Then again, Rufus says her name more than her nickname. She slightly shrugged it off.

"What?" She said, looking back at Rogue.

"So, are you free tomorrow night?"

Hild raised an eyebrow. "No." She bluntly said.

"Oh."

"But I'm free Saturday."

"Oh, well how about I take you out then."

Everybody sat at the edge of the their seats. Wondering how would she answer.

"Alright." She turned back around to her drink again.

"Seriously?!" Sting shouted. He turned back to his partner. "Good luck." Sting said, patting Rogue's back.

Orga had heard a snap sound. He turned around and saw piece of the seat off. He saw Rufus holding the part he snapped off. The blond had a red aura surrounding him and even made a low growl.

"Uh, Rufus?" He said. He regretted getting the blond's attention, cause he was giving off a murderous look. 

"Yes?" He growled.

The muscular man sweat dropped. "Uh, if you need to murder someone. Just take it out on the table alright?"

Rufus just gave him a blank look before he got up and walked out the guild. He needed to find and have a talk with someone.

-o- (time skip cause I'm freakin lazy)

"Is there anything you wanted Rufus-san?" A muffled voiced asked.

"Yes there is. I need you to follow Rogue and Eferhilda on their date. And I just want you report me what happens tomorrow."

"Uh, Rufus-kun. If you don't mind me intruding in your business, but don't you think you should just give up on Hild. It's obvious she doesn't like you." The ninja said. 

"Well, not yet. Look are you going to do this or not?"

"I don't know. What do you have to offer?"

"What do you want?" He answered the question with a question.

"Hmm, give me all your jewels from your last mission." He demanded,

"I can't do that. That's my money for grocery shopping. I seriously only have around eight items in my fridge and freezer."

"Oh. Well, I guess you'll have to find someone else to do this." Dobengal turned around and started walking away.

"Ugh, fine!" He said. He got out his wallet and gave him the money.

"Thank you for the services."

Rufus sighed and rolled his eyes. This better be worth it.

-o- (time skip cause I'm freakin lazy)

"So, let me get this straight," Hild's dog said as sat in front of the bathroom door. "You're going on a date."

"Yes. I just told you that four times already." Hild eyes then widened and turned back to her dog. "Don't tell me you got Alzheimer's."

"Relax. I'm only just surprised you got asked out on a date…"

"I get asked out a lot, mostly by Rufus."

"You never let me finished." He said, and that made Hild take aback. "What I was about to say was, I'm only surprised you got asked out on a date, that you agreed to go on."

"Well yeah."

"Tell me if he does something to you. I'll go on straight guard dog mode."

"Heh. Don't worry, I can take care of myself." 

"And as for the Alzheimer's, let's not forget I been living for sixteen years. I don't have much time left."

"Don't say that. You're the only friend I got." She whined and got on her knees at her dog's height.

"It's sad to know that your dog is your one and only friend you have."

Hild rolled her eyes and got back to her feet when she heard a knock. She opened the door to reveal Rogue. 

"You ready?"

"Yeah. Be back in few!" She shouted to her dog.

"Why are you shouting? I'm right here." Rufus said, who was only a foot away from her.

"I didn't know. Give me a break. She growled at him. She closed the door behind her and started walking with the raven.

"So, where do you want to go?" Rogue asked.

"You're the guy. It's you're job to figure that out."

"Well, I was going to take you to restaurant, but due to the fact that your wearing sweatpants, I just cancelled it." He said, 'Which is some what good, cause I forgot to even make reservations.' He then thought. "So what do you normally do on dates?"

Hild didn't even think about it. She just made a quick response. "I can't answer that."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Cause, this is my first date."

Rogue stopped walking. Curious, Hild also stopped and turned to him. 

"Let me get this straight. You're twenty-two years old and you never been on a date before."

"When you say it like that, it makes me sound like a virgin."

"You're not a virgin?"

"No." And before Rogue could react she finished by saying, "I sometimes have one-night stands when I'm drunk."

The shadow dragon slayer looked at her blankly. "Okay, that's a fact that I didn't want to know about you." He couldn't help but say that.

"Well damn, if I knew you was gonna be an asshole I would've went on a date with Rufus instead."

Rogue started to wonder her feelings for that masked wizard. "Wait a minute. So you like Rufus?"

The storm dragon slayer eyes widened but then squinted them a second later. "I never said that." Rogue squinted his eyes next. "I'm just saying his name as an example."

"Right." Rouge said.

A nerve popped on Hild's head. "Why don't we just take a walk under the moon so we both could calm down." 

So that's what they did. They just walked around the moon and the stars in silence. This was not working out so far, and they both knew that. 

"Anything you want to say?" Hild asked. "It doesn't matter what the conversation is about. This silence is killing me."

"I thought you preferred it quiet."

"Don't get me wrong. I do. But when you hardly have any type of friends, the quietness seems annoys you. Look at you, you have both Sting and Frosch as your friends while I just have my dog. And I'm not around him like that as I spend most of my time at the guild, missions, or the bar." Hild paused before she went back to the subject. "Tell me a story."

"A story?"

"Not a fairy tale story, but something interesting that occurred. I already know about the Tartarus from Minerva."

"Alright, before I start. I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"You was just talking about you're dog is your only friend. What exactly is Minerva to you? I do see you two around together."

"Would you call us friends if we talked about guild and magic matters?

"Emm, sounds more like allies than friends."

"Okay, then we're not friends."

-o-

Rogue discuss about the seven dragons incident and his future self.

"So let me get this straight. While Sting had lost Lector hell broke loose in Sabertooth. If you lose Frosch, hell with break out in the entire world. …something's seriously wrong with you. You're not balanced."

"How would you feel if you lost your exceed?" Rogue then remember what happened on that little vacation' they had. "Oh, I forgot."

"Mmhm. Thanks for reminding me asshole. Actually he's not dead."

Okay, this puzzled Rogue a bit. "He's… not?"

"No. I never said he died now, did I?

"But you was acting like he did before you started crying."

"I was just PMSing."

"So Hild," This had gained Hild's attention. She slightly turned her head towards him. "Why did you accept my offer for tonight?"

Hild thought about this for a moment. "Well, to be honest, I wanted to see how compatible we are to each other."

'That's what a date is.' Rogue thought, but thought it was best not to say it out loud. 

"I mean, I'm pretty sure there are people in Sabertooth that's some what like me but, you're the closest I met so far. I consider this as a good and a bad thing.

"What do you mean?"

Hild stopped walking and looked straight ahead. "Look you're a really great guy Rogue. But when I really think about it. You and I aren't a really good match. We both don't show much emotion and it's really hard to figure out what goes in each other's heads. To me, that's not gonna make the relationship stable." Hild showed a small smile. "Sorry it had to turn out this way. No hard feelings?"

"Of course not Hild." Rogue said, looking down.

"Hm, but I think I know what you're thinking now."

Rogue looked up, wondering what she was talking about. Hild then pulled him into a kiss. This kiss only last for a few seconds when she had pulled away. This had

"You're not gonna keep doing that, are you?" Rogue said, keeping his expressionless tone. 

"No. I'm not that type of girl. See ya Rogue." She said then turned around and walked away leaving the raven.

He only blinked before turning back to where he stayed at.

-o-

The next day happened and wanted to know how Rogue's date went.

"We're not dating." He only said to the questions.

"So, how did it end?" Sting asked.

"She just thought we weren't compatible."

"Are you upset by that?"

Rogue crossed his arms. "Not really. Cause I know why exactly when she pointed it out last night." 

Well you can say that one Mage was happy to hear this news. But it ended when his stomach started to ache a little. Rufus was sitting at the bar, waiting for new requests to hang on the Sabertooth's bulletin board; so he could get some money and buy some food. Unfortunately, when his stomach growled, it got a the two people sitting beside him to hear it. One of them left while the other stayed.

-o-

Hild kept hearing a low and loud growl. She looked over to her side and saw Rufus with his his chin cupped in his left hand.

"Uh, Rufus."

"Yes?" The masked wizard said.

"You do realize that your stomach is growling, right?"

"Of course I do."

"…Aren't you going to do something about it?"

"…well you see. I currently don't have any money right now." 

Hild shook her head and looked back ahead. She signaled the barmaid to come over. When the brown haired woman came over.

Eferhilda turned back to Rufus. "What do you want?"

"Huh?" He was confused.

"What do you want to eat?"

"…"

"I'll pay for it. Get anything you want."

"… okay, can I get Caesar salad?"

The barmaid nodded before heading back to the back to prepare the salad.

"Hild, why did you buy me something to eat?"

"Your stomach growl is annoying me."

Rufus raised an eyebrow, but then smiled. "It was something else." He barley whispered, it was enough for the dragon slayer to hear it though. She turned back to him with a questioning face. "You could've just walked away. I didn't even have to ask. What's the real reason?"

Hild looked at him for a few seconds before looking back in front of her, asking the same question in her head.

Finally, she stood up from her seat and put 1300 jewel on the counter. "It was nothing else."

Rufus smile grew a little bigger. "Denial is not just a river in Egypt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another fluff between the two. Also, on my poll I got two votes for Rufus and one for another guy. I'm wondering who said that and I'm also wondering who do you think it should be. What other guy would be perfect for Eferhilda Wyvern? (I'm asking everyone this) 
> 
> Okay. This was a challenge to write. Trying to keep Rogue from going OOC is challenging. Tell me if he seemed a bit OOC. I be trying to keep the characters from going OOC.


	11. Let's steal Hild's Happy P

"Can you go a day without hitting someone with lightning?" Rufus wondered.

"Oh, is that some kind of problem for you?" Hild rose an eyebrow.

"It's just, do you have anger issues or something?"

"Anger Issues?" Hild thought about it for a moment. "I'm just bi-polar. I got that from my dad."

"Have you had therapy?"

"Do I look like I need therapy?" Hild asked with lightning sparking around her.

"You may not want me to answer that." Rufus responded. A electric aura was still around her. So, Rufus decided to change the subject. He made a smile. "Did you lose weight?"

The greenette blinked at the random question. "Yes actually I have lost three pounds of this new die… wait a minute. How are you gonna ask about my anger issues to me losing weight?"

"Do you really want to keep going on the previous conversation? Where's your father now?"

"He's in a maximum security prison."

"And how did this happen?"

"He killed twenty-three guardians, including my mother and my five year old sister." She bluntly replied.

Rufus's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry for bringing that up."

The storm dragon blinked again before muttering. "I really do need anger management sessions, don't I?"

"That's your decision not mine."

Hild turned around and walked out without saying anything else.

-o- (Three days later)

"Good morning minna!" A cheerful voice shouted.

This surprised everyone. For one thing, nobody in the Sabertooth Guild was cheery enough to say good morning to everyone. This wasn't Fairy Tail. And two, this came from someone who hardly even smiled.

Hild had walked over to the S-class wizards of Sabertooth. "Good morning you guys." She said with a smile.

"Good morning?" They questioned, mostly because how cheery she was.

"Are you okay Hild?" Orga asked.

"Are you on your period?" Sting asked.

"Don't be silly. And yes I'm okay. I took Rufus's advice and took an anger management class. They put me on some happy pills, and everything looks so bright and colorful. Seriously, everything looks so bright and colorful, it's starting to hurt my eyes a little." She finished.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't take them if it's making your eyes hurt." Rogue responded.

"Would you rather get struck with lightning?"

"No."

"Then it's better if I stay on these pills." She then turned her gaze over to Rufus. "Say Rufus, how would you react if I said I love you?"

The blond blinked at the sudden question. Did she really just ask him a question like that.

He finally replied with, "I'd be the happiest man in Sabertooth."

"Oh, to bad. I don't like you that way."

Sting started laughing a little, which made Rufus frown.

"Sorry, even though I'm happy, I'm still a little cruel."

"I see." Was all he said, slowly.

"Hm, but don't get me wrong, I do love ya." Rufus was about to reply till Hild finished with, "but not that kind of love, so don't ask me out on a date." She said with a ear to ear smile.

Well, at least he knew Hild likes him. That was a good thing for him to think about.

"Okay, since your talking about confessions. What do you really think about me?" Sting asked.

Hild's smile disappeared. "… I'm going on a mission." She snapped her finger and teleported out.

"What?!" Sting said. 

-o-

It was around six in the afternoon. Hild was back from a slight easy mission. Mostly because all the hardcore and medium hard missions were gone. Leaving all the easy jobs untouched.

"Hey Rufus."

Rufus turned around. "Hello Eferhilda."

"So, I was wondering if you could accompany me on a date?" She asked, slightly blushing.

"What? A… a date?"

"Yeah. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"No, it's just, your finally taking my offer."

"Oh Rufus."

"Rufus. Rufus! RUFUS!"

Rufus woke to a sudden shout and shook on the shoulder. He lifted his head from a book he was currently reading.

"Huh?" He looked around and saw he was sitting at the bar with Hild sitting beside him. "Wait, when did I fall asleep?"

"About a hour ago." Hild picked up the book Rufus fell asleep on. "You fell asleep on… The Ancient Art of Storm Magic." Hild frowned. "This is a good book, and you fell asleep on it?!" She hit him with the book in the head, twice.

"Ow! What happened to you being happy?" He asked while rubbing his now sore head.

"The pills lost affect."

"I see." He said slowly.

"Anyway, I woke you up cause I wanted to make a bet with you."

"What?" She woke him up for that? Maybe she was just lonely that she needed to entertain herself. "Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"If i can't go a week without hitting anyone with lightning, or giving someone a punishment for that matter, I'll be your slave for the day."

This made Rufus smile. "Oh? And what would you want in return?"

"Hmm, well…" She started with a sinister tone, which made the blond shutter a little. "I have thought of some new punishments and I need a test dummy… or should I say test blondie?"

Rufus didn't like the idea, but he figured he had a chance. "Only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You can only take one of those pills a day. And I need you to be here at eleven to eight at the afternoon. Deal?" 

"Deal." She shook her hand with his in agreement.

When their hands latched together, red fire appeared from Hild's hands then moved over to Rufus's hand. It lasted for a second till Hild let go.

"What was that?"

"It was the official deal. So don't go back on your word or else. We can start tomorrow." Hild got up from her seat and walked off.

"Let's see how long Hild can last?" Rufus chuckled.

(Three days later)

"Hild is doing a great job keeping her anger from getting out of control." Rogue said, looking over to the bar.

"That's only because of hose pills she's taking." Sting replied.

"But let's not forget, they only have a seven hour effect and she's here for nine hours." Rufus said.

"Aren't you nervous of losing? It's been three days and Hild looks perfectly fine."

"Not exactly nervous." But in reality he was nervous.

"You don't look like you're okay with this. Maybe you should take those pills so you could win."

Rufus frowned at what Sting said. "I'm a trustworthy man Sting. I'm not gonna cheat to win."

"So you rather become Hild's test dummy of new punishments she thought of."

Rufus didn't want to think about some if the new punishments Hild made. 

"Okay, I'll do it."

"And I'll join ya."

"Huh, why do you want to do this?"

"I have my reasons." Sting smiled.

Even though Sting didn't say why he wanted to go but the masked wizard figured he just wanted to look through Hild's things.

"Fine."

"How are you two going to break into her house?" Rogue asked. Sting opened his mouth but the shadow dragon cut him off with, "And don't say me, cause I'm not dong anything. You two are lucky enough I won't tell Hild about this."

"Oh, you must think you're better just because you had a date with Hild, don't you?"

"Sting. Shut up." Rogue said.

Sting smiled. "You know I'm just kidding."

"It sure wasn't funny."

"Anyway, whatever we do we both have to have Hild and her dog out the house."

Rufus thought of a scheme. "I got it."

"That fast?"

"Of course. I'm smart like that." Rufus responded while tapping his head with his index finger.

-o- (the next day)

Hild decided to wake up at nine in the morning, she'd normally wake up at five to do a morning run, but was feeling pretty tired lately. She got up and got dressed. By the time she was done she walked outside to get her mail she received. When she was back inside, she threw majority of them away, and only had two left in her hand. One of them was a letter from her sister and another from a magazine company that said Dogwood. She opens the second one first.

"Congratulations Eferhilda Wyvern, you and your dog Rufus Wyvern, have won a exclusive photo shot from dogwood Magazine." Hild almost let the letter slip out of her hands. "A photo shot from Dogwood Magazine… RUFUS!"

Not a second later, her dog walked in the living room. "Yes Hild."

"Guess what?" She didn't give him time to answer before she talked again. "We won a exclusive photo shot with dogwood Magazine. Aren't you excited?"

"Uhh, sure."

"We have to be at the studious by three. But I also need to take you to the groomers."

"Do we have to go to the groomers?" He complained.

"Of course. We need your coat clean and shiny. This is important. I'll go get your harness."

When she put his collar and dog harness on they headed out the door. 

"Where are you and you're mutt going off to?" Someone said next door..

Hild frowned and turned to her neighbor. "For your information, we're off to the groomers."

"Oh, so you finally going to get that mangy mutt a nice groom?"

This was the last straw for the storm dragon. "Look, just because your shiz zu won first in the dog show, doesn't mean it's better. Cause unlike you and your dog, me and Rufus have an appointment for a photo shoot with DogWood Magazine. The only picture you have your dog was taken by a ameture."

"Well the people who picked you must be a real fool!" He neighbor shouted.

"The only fool is you. Especially for having your dog' sleaze connected to its collar. Everyone knows you're supposed to have to have a harness so you won't choke the hell out of your dog. You black haired hag." With that said, she turned to the other direction and walked off.

"Uh, Hild. Did you take your pills today?"

"Yeah. It's just that woman annoys the hell out of me."

"And one more question."

Hild raised her eyebrow and looked down. "What's that?"

"Don't you have a bet to do?"

"Oh yeah, I need to tell Rufus to postpone the bet for today. I need to go to the guild, but we have to pass through… her house." She looked back down to her Great Dane. "Have you peed yet?"

"No."

"Good, pee at her mailbox when we get there."

He made a small nod and walked to the other direction. The woman wasn't outside anymore, so when they reached the mailbox Hild ordered the dog to hurry up and pee. It didn't take long for the black haired woman to come back outside to see that sight.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" She shouted.

"Uh oh. Run Rufus!" The two started running away.

(Short time skip)

"Stay outside. I'll be right back." She walked in the guild, leaving her large dog outside.

A few seconds later a girl was about to walk in when she noticed a dog sitting to the sides.

"Are you lost doggy?"

"Don't talk to me." He bluntly said without turning his head.

The woman eyes widened and hurried into the guild building.

(Inside the guild)

Hild had walked over to the table she saw the long haired blond sat at. "Rufus, let's postpone the bet today. I have to take my dog to the groomers then we have a photo shoot. You understand, right?"

"Oh course Eferhilda." He said with a slight grin.

"Thanks." She slightly bent down and kissed him on the cheek. She then hurried and ran back out.

Rufus stood there from the shock and stayed in that position.

"Uh, is it me or did Hild just kiss you?" Orga asked while pointing at the blond.

"It must be those pills she's taking." Rogue said.

Rufus got out of shock. "I'm hoping that's not the reason." He got up from his seat. "Let's go." He said over to Sting. Sting got up and they walked out the guild together. Not suspicious at all.

"What are they doing?" The lightning god asked Rogue.

"They're going to break into Hild's house so they could steal her pills so Rufus could win a bet."

"And why is Sting doing this?"

"I'm pretty sure he just want to be nosy and look through her things."

"Of course."

-o-

"So, how much did you pay so she could get a photo shoot with her dog?"

"Nothing. I have a friend their and he owed me a favor."

"And how did you know she's interested in this dog magazine?"

"I remember seeing a couple of those magazines in Hild's book shelf in her living room when we visited there." Rufus said.

The two stopped in front of the door. "Do you have a card?" Sting asked.

Rufus was about to answer when a voiced called out, "There's a key under the large grayish rock!"

They got puzzled and shocked faces when. They turned to the the voice who said that. Indeed, it was the neighbor who was wearing a blue lace dress.

"Why are you telling us this?" Sting couldn't help but ask.

"I don't like." She said then walked back inside her house. 

The two just stood there, wondering what just happened. After some seconds, sting bent down to a medium size, smooth rock and picked it up. There was a shiny silver key under it. He picked it up and put the rock back down.

"So that woman was right? Okay." He put the key in the door lock and unlocked it. They walked inside the two story house.

"Make sure there's no dirt on your shoes." Rufus said.

Sting looked down to his feet then scrubbed it on the mat back outside. He came back in and closed the door. They had started walking up the stairs.

"I wonder why Hikd has a large house if it's just her and her dog." Sting said.

Rufus replied with a shrug. "The pill bottle should be in her room's bathroom."

Sting opened the door he was closet to in the hallway. He looked inside.

"Whoa, her dog has his own room."

Rufus looked inside the room as well. It was a large room that had a shelf with dog toys in it, a full size bed, a dresser with pictures on it, and large, flat Lacrima screen tv. All of this, for a dog.

"I see Hild be spoiling Rufus." Sting said as he re-closed the door. 

He walked over to the next room and this one was a smaller room compared to Rufus. But nothing was really in there but a small dresser and a bed. Must be the guest room they bother thought. He re-closed that door. The next room was neat and tidy like the rest of the house. There were more stuff in this one than the previous ones.

"This is it." Rufus said, walking in. The first Sting did was walk straight to her closet. "Why are you searching in the closet?"

"I just wanted to see what she has?" He looked back inside. "Like this right here." Rufus turned back around to see Sting pull out an instrument. "I can't remember what it's called, but I know it makes an annoying sound."

"There called bagpipes." Rufus said then walked into the bathroom.

He wanted to hurry up and leave as soon as possible. He didn't really like the idea of being in Hild's house without her consent.   
He looked through the medicine cabinet behind the mirror. There was literally nothing in there. He closed it then looked through the bottom sink cabinet. Nothing but tissue, soap, … pads. Well, now he knows she doesn't use tampons. Not like he wanted to know though. He walked back out the bathroom and back into the bedroom.

"Well, her pills aren't in there. What are you looking at?"

"It's a photo album. Look at this." He pointed to a child with a yellow headband, and light green curly hair. Rufus smiled knowing who it was. "It's Hild when she was twelve."

"How you know she's twelve?" She looked around ten to Rufus.

"Cause it said it behind the picture. Anyway," He flipped through some pages. "Look at this." 

It was a picture of Hild with a spiked headband, collar, and had a black leather jacket zipped up. There was no smile and anyone could tell this was Eferhilda Wyverm.

"I like her style in this picture, but I couldn't help but look at how old she was. She's thirteen. Rather something went wrong in her past year, or puberty really hit her." Sting started laughing, but when he looked back to Rufus, who had a unamused face expression. Sting stopped laughing. "It was funnier in my head." He closed the book. "So you said you couldn't find it?"

"No, it's not in her bathroom."

"Then it must be in her drawers." Sting out the photo album back where he found it.

They started going through her drawers. When five minutes passed of searching, Sting started laughing again.

Rufus raised an eyebrow with curiosity. "What's so funny?"

"I can't help but notice how small Hild's boobs are." Sting pulled up one of Hild's bras. "She mostly have training bras in here."

Rufus scowled. "How's that funny Sting?" 

"It's funny cause most of the girls I met have large boobs, Hild is the third girl I met with small ones. The other two are those girls from Fairy Tail.

"That's not funny Sting."

"Well maybe that's because you have no sense of humor."

"Just put it back and keep looking. I don't want to stay here any longer."

"Fine." Sting complied. 

Another minute passed. "It's not here. Where else could she put it?" Rufus began thinking. "Maybe it's in the other bathrooms."

-o- (Fifteen minutes later)

"Do you think she's out if pills?" Sting wondered.

"I have no clue. Maybe she's that type of person to them in regular spots."

"That makes no sense. There happy pills, why would she want to hide them?"

"Maybe because she knew we would try to steal them."

"Let's hope that's not the case." Sting said. "There's one spot we haven't checked yet."

"And where's that?"

(Screen changes)

Rufus crossed his arms. "You must be hungry."

"That's not the case. Some people put medicine in their kitchen drawers."

"Who would do that?"

"Rogue." Sting saw a disbelief face from Rufus. "Believe it or not, he does it. I once found a cold pill bottle when I was looking for a fork.

"Okay." He replied and looked through first drawer.

Sting walked to the nearest cabinet. "Wow, she had a lot of cornstarch boxes in here. Rather she's one of those addictive people who eats this stuffier she likes cooking so much that it involves a lot of flour substance." Rufus didn't pay attention to Sting's ramble. He was already though the third drawer. Sting closed the cabinet and saw a cake on a stand. "Do you think she'll notice if I get a piece of this cake?"

"It depends." He turned around. "How big do you want it?"

Sting took the top off and got the knife laying by the carrot cake. "About this big." He made a small triangle piece.

"I don't think she would."

Sting cut the piece and put it on a paper towel.

"It's not here." Rufus said, frustrated. He looked everywhere and couldn't find it.

Sting turned back to his comrade, chewing on a piece of carrot cake. He slightly gazed up at the top of the brown cabinet and he noticed something odd. There was a white cylinder substance at the top.

He swallowed before saying, "I think I found it."

"Hm, where?"

"At the top of the cabinet.

Rufus walked over to where the white dragon was standing. He looked up and saw the white cylinder.

"Why would she put it on top of the cabinet?"

"I'm wondering how she can get it down so easily. She's almost my height and that looks pretty tall, even for me." Sting said, eating on another piece of his cake.

Rufus remember seeing a step ladder somewhere. "Wasn't there a step ladder in Hild's closet?"

"Yeah." Sting answered back.

Rufus walked back out, leaving Sting behind. He went through the closet and found the ladder to the side. He picked it up and was about to leave back out, but he stopped when he noticed something on Hild's desk. It had the title journal on it. Being a little nosy, he picked it up and opened it. The title inside said 'Encounter log'. Curious, he flipped through the pages. It had names and information on what she thinks of them. His eyes widened and quickly flipped though the pages, looking for his name. 

Sting who finished his food had started wondering what was taking his comrade so long. He left out the kitchen, but made sure he didn't leave any crumbs anywhere. He walked back into Hild's room to see the memory-make wizard looking through a book. He shook his head.

"Can't you go a day without reading?"

Rufus jumped a little when Sting started talking. "It's a journal where Eferhilda talks about people she encountered. See here's your name."

"Let me see." Sting got the book from Rufus's hand. He read his two pages about him and smiled. "Heh, she thinks I'm hot."

"What?!" Rufus looked over Sting's shoulder.

"Looks like no one can resist my charm."

"Charm? Since when do you have charm?"

"Shut up. Let's see what she thinks of you." Sting turned a few pages and found Rufus's name. "Let's see. She thinks you're…" He paused and close the book and set it back on the desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Hide. Hild's back." Sting hid under the bed.

"What?" Rufus then heard the door open downstairs. He hurriedly put the step ladder back in the closet, closed it, and hid under the bed with Sting.

A few seconds later, the door in the room opened. The two blonds could see her combat boots under the bed curtain.

"Hey Rufus, do you know where I put my black shoes?"

"I think you put them under the bed."

Well that done it. The two were completely terrified as they turned a ghostly white. Hild bent down, about to look under. Her hand under the rail.

'We're dead.' Sting kept repeating in his head.

"Oh, it's right here." The dog said, walking by the desk.

Hild stood back up and went to the shoes by the desk. She was about to leave with them until she stopped. She fazed back down to her desk and saw the journal sitting on it. She picked it up and pit it in one of the drawers and locked it with a key. She put the key in her pocket.

"Come on boy." They walked out and Hild closed the door behind.

Sting and Rufus sighed with relief when she was gone. Still, they laid in the same spot for some minutes just in case she didn't leave as soon as. After the sixth minute, they slid back out from the bed.

"That was a close one." Sting grumbled. "And looks like she put her journal up too. To bad, I wanted to know how Hild felt about you."

"Yeah." He agreed. He got the step ladder back out. "Come on."

Rufus climbed up to get the bottle down. He pulled out a bag from his jacket (or whatever he wear)

"What kind if pills is that?" Sting asked with curiosity. 

"It's just some headache pills." He poured the pills out the bottle and put eight headache pills in. "Okay. Finally done. Let's go."

"Alright man." Sting responded.

They left out and Sting locked the door with he key.

"Do you think we should leave the key here?" Sting asked.

"What do you mean?" At the that moment, he remembered about the neighbor. She might try to sneak in when they left. But if they take it, Hild would undoubtedly notice it gone. "Just put it under the mat." Hopefully the woman might think they just took it with them.

-o- (The next day) 

Hild woke up at two in the morning, needing to go to the bathroom. She hurried in there, and the first thing she said that night was, "Damn it."

(Later the morning)

Rufus couldn't help but feel guilty about sneaking in and stealing Hild's pills. But not enough for him to confess about it like those people on tv. 

It was eleven fifteen when Hild walked in with a emotionless expression. She looked over to the bar and noticed all the setae were taken, as well as all the tables. Since when was Sabertooth so full? She strolled over to the S-Class table and sat down next to Rufus. 

He was about to ask why she was sitting with them, until she said, "Don't talk to me."

"Aw, looks like someone isn't happy." Sting taunted. "Didn't you take your pills?"

"I can't."

This kind of surprised everyone. "What do you mean, 'you can't?"

"I'm not supposed to take them while on my period. It'll give me some other side effects since those pills are pretty stronger than your average happy pills."

Wait, so Rufus went through all that trouble… for nothing. He put his head down onto the table. Hild turned to him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing important." He grumbled.

Hild frowned. "And I need you and Sting to stay out my house."

"What?!" The blonds said with surprised.

"Did you two really think I wasn't gonna notice?"

"But, how?" Rufus said.

Hild shook her head. "I'm disappointed in you Rufus. You're the MEMORY-make wizard and yet, you apparently forgot that as a dragon slayer I have enhanced smell and hearing."

Rufus sighed as he put his head between his hands.

"Look at the bright side Hild." Sting said with his usual smile.

"What is the bright side of y'all sneaking in my house and looking through my stuff?" She said with an angry tone.

"If it wasn't for us, your neighbor would've went into your house. She knew where your spare key was."

Hild blinked at his answer and kept quiet. Everyone started to wonder what she was thinking. She closed her eyes. "Thank you." She said that surprised them. "But don't think you two are off the hook."

"Whatcha gonna do? Punish us?"

Hild flinched her left eyebrow. "No. Because if I do that, then I'll lose the bet. I'll punish both of you when it's over."

"Right." A nerve popped up in her head. Sting was starting to be uppity now. She got up and walked to the bathroom. "Well, at least you have a better chance of winning."

"Why do you want me to win so badly?"

"Because I want to see what you make Hild do if you win. So, what are you planning to have Hild do as your slave? Is it erotic."

"Sting, stop being a perv." Orga said.

"I just want to know. We already know what goes in this guy's dreams." He turned back to Rufus. "Are you at least gonna make her wear a maid outfit?"

"Shut the hell up Sting!" Rogue complained.

"You know what? I'll just come by your place when that fat happen." Sting finished. Hild came back, but this time sat by Rogue. "Wa oh. Looks like Hild still like Rogue."

Both Hild and Rogue slightly blushed.

"No I don't."

"Rogue does." Sting said slyly. 

"I don't like her. I mean, I do like her, but not that kind of like. I like as a comrade or a friend."

"Calm down Rogue. It's not serious. What happened in the past happened on the past. We should just move on with no problems."

"Yeah, it's not so serious Rogue. I was just joking."

"Shut up Sting. There's nothing funny about your jokes." Hild said.

"Ahh, am I getting on the little dragon's nerve?" Sting cooed.

"Let's go. We're fighting outside. It's not a punishment."

"A fight? Finally!" Sting been wanting to know how strong he is compared to Hild. Sting got up and walked out to the back of the guild.

"Bring your asses too." Hild told them. 

The five got up and followed the two. Inquisitive, a few other wizards went to the back to watch this fight.

"Alright Sting, this is a fist fight, no magic or kicking." Hild said. "Other than that. You can do anything."

"Bring it." Sting got into a fighting stance. Hild also got into a fighting stance.

"Wait a minute." Minerva said, walking over to them.

"What is it?" Hild asked.

"Don't start yet. Let people make their bets first."

"What?"

(Ten minutes later)

There was thirty people in the crowd. Majority of them betted on Hild. Only eight people betted for Sting. 

"What the hell?! Only eight people for me?" Sting looked over to his partner, who was standing beside him. "At least you betted on me."

"I didn't."

"Oh. So you didn't make a bet at all."

"I betted on Hild."

"WHAT?! I'm your partner! Do you really think I can't win?!"

"Yes." Sting was about to say something when Rogue interrupted. "I don't doubt your abilities Sting, it's just Hild was able to beat Natsu with a single move. Do you really think you could win? And let's remember the incident in the closet…"

"I couldn't fight back. But now that I can, she'll be the one with bruises on her face." 

Rogue didn't like his reasoning, but he did have a point. "Well when you say it like, let's remember Hild has anger problems; and on top of that, she's on her period were her emotions could rapidly change. So what happens if she gets too angry with you?"

"I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to make me forfeit."

"I'm not saying that. I just want to tell you the downside of fighting Hild."

"Alright, a fist fight between Sting Eucliffe and Eferhilda Wyvern. Who will be victorious?" Minerva said, then turned to the dragon slayers. "Let the battle begin."

The two got back to their fighting positions. The first one to make a punch was Hild, in which a Sting easily dodged.

"Is that it?" Sting punched her in the nose.

"You hit like a bitch." Hild tried him in the eye, but once again dodged it.

"A lot slower than you thought, huh?" Hild frowned and punched him in the crotch. "OW, damn it. That's cheating! What if I punch you in the boobs?"

"Try." She put her hands down.

Sting got up from his crotch position and gave her a curious look. "Are you serious?"

"Try." She said again.

Sting wasn't sure about that, but went ahead a did it. He pulled back his hand with agony.

"Ah, what the hell is your boobs made out of? Steel?"

"Close. An armored chest plate."

"Why are you wearing something like that?"

"You're not the first guy to punch me in the breasts." She said then punched him in the stomach and face. Sting fell back on his spine. Before he could get up, Hild sat on him. "You're gonna learn *punch him in the face* to respect me *punches him in the face again. And the next time, *punches him three times in a pattern* you disrespect me, I'm gonna kick your ass again."

Sting had grabbed a garbage can lid, that was laying close to him, and hit it on Hild's head. She fell back off of him and onto her back. Sting swiftly got up and grabbed an empty garbage can and slammed it on Hild.

"Crazy bitch." Sting said then turned back to the crowd. They all gave him a horrified look. "What?"

They pointed behind him. This made Sting not want to look back, but he did. He saw Hild standing a few inches away from him. He sweat dropped.

"So now you want to hit people with garbage cans. Now you're gonna pay." She popped her fingers twice on each hand.

Sting's shocked face expression was replaced with confidence.   
"Try, cause I can dish out whatever you hit me with because you're weak and…"

Hild started growling. "That's it. I'm done playing games with you." 

The greenette grabbed his hair and dragged him to the ground. There were garbage cans in the way, so nobody could see what was happening to Sting's face. Hild made a flurries of punches on his face with one hand. The next minute she started slapping him. Everybody made faces to the hits. The next thing the british girl did was kick and stomp him in the side a couple of times.

"Oooo." Some of the audience made from their mouths.

Hild finally stopped. "As your punishment, you have to come to the guild with your face like that for three days." She started walking away and back inside to the guild?

"Sting-kun!" Lector shouted as he ran over to his partner. "Are you alright?"

"Ugh, well, my face, head, stomach and sides hurt like a bitch. And I think I have a concussion. How my face look?"

"Uhhh…" Lector didn't know how to respond to that.

Rogue shook his head and walked over to the blond haired teen. He made a face when he saw Sting's face.

"She really messed up the left side of your face." Rogue helped him up with a, 'I told you so' look on his face now.

Everybody made a face when they saw Sting's face.

"Hild whooped your ass." Orga said with a slight smirk.

"It looks worse than when she beat him in the closet." Minerva slightly chuckled.

"You two laugh at the wrong shit." Sting said.

Right at that moment, Hild came back out the guild with a cup in her hand. She walked over to Rogue and handed it to him.

"Makes sure he drinks it so the internal bleeding could stop and he won't have a concussion." She informed to him and walked back the other way. She was about to go back in when she saw Rufus. "What are you smiling about?"

"You lost the bet."

Hild stood there for minute before shouting, "Damn it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. My mom been using my iPad lately so I had to write this on paper before typing it. I wrote on, counting front and back of a sheet, 52 pages. So I hoped you enjoyed this as this was my longest chapter EVER! 6K WORDS!


	12. His maid for the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a little rushed. But it has 4K words so y'all should be okay.

Eferhilda 'punishment queen' Wyvern walked in the guild with a grin. She walked over to the S-Class table when she saw Sting's head down.

"Sting." She said, getting his attention.

He lifted up his head were Hild saw his face, half of his face was black-purple color. His left eye was a little red.

"Ooo, it's worse than I thought." She said, feeling guilty.

Sting didn't say anything, but stared at her we a face that said 'don't you think I know that?'.

"I'm so sorry." She walked closer to him and kissed his bruised cheek. Sting couldn't help but blush to the sudden action. "I'll give you a potion for that." She turned her head saw Orga giving her a questioning look. "What?" She asked out of curiosity.

"I'm starting to think you like kissing people when hey least expect it." He said.

"I do so that. Don't I?"

Orga guessed it was one of the questions that don't need an answer, so he didn't say anything.

"Well, I see you're in a good mood." Rogue said.

"Yeah, so far I have." She said with a smile.

"Good morning Eferhilda."

Her smile went away and turned into a frown. "And now it's gone." The masked wizard walked over to Hild, as she crossed her arm. "Yes?"

"Do you know what today is?"

"Friday."

"Yes, but no."

"Good Friday?" Rufus shook his head. Hild made a sigh and closed her eyes. "The day I have to deal with my side of losing the bet."

"Well, no."

Hild opened her eyes with surprise. "Huh?"

"I'll give you four days for that day since it's your time of the week. I'm not gonna torture you."

The storm dragon slayer blinked to his reply. She had to admit, he was nice to do that.

"Well, I guess that means I can go on a mission." Hild raised up her hand then made a quick snap. She teleported to the request board.

Rufus smiled and turn to his left. His smile went away when he saw Sting's face.

"She did you good." He said. Sting scowled and raised up his middle finger at him. "Is something wrong with you voice?"

"He's just still mad about coming out in public with his face like that and refuses to talk." Rogue answered for him.

"Ah."

Sting stuck up his middle finger again before setting his head back down.

-o-

Hild just recently came back from her mission. It was getting late, so she decided to go to Sabertooth before they lock the doors to notify Minerva that she came back. She walked through the large guild door and walked in. She took a few steps before she was stopped by someone calling her name. She cursed under her breath, knowing who it was.

"Yes Rufus?" She said tiredly.

"I see you made it back from your request."

"Yeah, I think people could see that." Hild said.

"Anyway, about the deal." Hild groaned. Rufus ignored it. "Come by my place tomorrow around nine thirty to start the deal."

"Fine. But where do you live?"

"It's not that far away from the guild. Instead of turning a left towards the guild from your house you take a left. Down the street then take a right. After that, my apartment is just the fifth one on the left side of street. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." Hild said simply.

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow, bestiola." He said smoothly, walking away.

Eferhilda sighed. 'Tomorrow is gonna be my worst day this year.'

-o-

Eferhilda stood by the door, reluctant to knock on it. But it's better to get this day over with it then make excuses. She made four loud knocks and waited.

It didn't take long at all for Rufus to open the door.

"I'm here." She said with no expression.

"Yeah, I think people could see that."

Hild squinted her eyes, knowing it's the same thing she said to him yesterday.

"Anyhow, come in." He moved out the way so she could walk in.

Hild walked in and looked around. "Nice place."

"Thank you." He said, closing the door.

"So, what do you want me to do?" She asked with a slight frown.

Rufus made a smile, showing the top part of his teeth. "Well, first things first. You have to put on your uniform."

"Uniform?!"

(Screen immediately changes)

Rufus was leaning on the wall beside the bathroom. He was waiting for Hild to come back out with the uniform he got for her.

Eferhilda had came out, and the first thing Rufus noticed was how short it was on her, revealing a lot of legs. The hem of the maid dress stopped at her wrists (when her arms were on the side of her legs). And it was bit tight on her as well. She started growling at him, as Rufus just kept staring at her legs.

Rufus finally looked up and saw the face. "I swear, I didn't know it would look that short on you."

In reality, Rufus really didn't think it would be that short on her. He ordered it to reach about six inches inches above her knees. Rather the people sent him the wrong one or he guessed her size wrong. Either way, short or not, he was still a pervert for ordering the maid outfit in the first place.

Hild couldn't help but ask, "How long have you had this?"

"…I don't think you want to know."

"What do you want me to do?" She said, without moving her teeth.

Rufus grabbed her hand and put some kind if bracelet on her.

"What's this?"

"It keeps you from using your magic. I don't want you to strike me with lightning when you get angry."

Well damn. The last part of the sentence told Hild that she was gonna get angry at him for the stuff he planned for her to do.

"Follow me."

The couple walked a door down from the bathroom to Rufus's room.

Hild's slanted eyes widened. "I KNOW your room really isn't this messy."

"You're right. I just spread them around today for you to pick up." He smiled.

"So much for thinking you're not a pervert compared to Sting."

Rufus shrugged. "While Sting is more blunt with it in public. I tend to hide it more unless in private."

Hild thought about the fact that they're in private, his neighbors didn't live so close to him, and she was wearing magic proof cuffs. "…I never thought I would say this but… you're really scaring me now."

"Don't worry. I won't make you do something that you're not really comfortable with."

"Like this?"

"You'll survive this." He said patting her on the back. "I meant more… sexual things like kissing."

'Why do I have to be with a perv?' She thought.

"Well…"

The greenette raised her eyebrow. "Well what?"

"Aren't you gonna start?"

Eferhilda grumbled before started cleaning up the place. When she had to pick some stuff up she squatted down to avoid actually bending over. When she turned around to move to the other side of the room she noticed Rufus, who was leaning outside the door, with a intimate stare.

"Stop looking you perv."

"Look on the bright side Eferhilda," Rufus started, "at least you're not Sting's slave for the day."

Hild thought about it more. Rufus was right about that. Sting would probably make her wear a maid dress that stopped just right under her butt and she could only imagine how messy his place is. She cringed at the thought.

-o-

The next few hours passed. Rufus would ask for something every once in a while. Hild was currently whipping off the counter and sink.

"Eferhilda?" The blond called out.

Scratch that. She was currently walking to the living room.

"Yes Rufus?"

"Why don't you take a break and watch a movie with me?"

Hild sighed. She looked up to the grandfather clock to read the time. Twelve thirty-five. She strolled over and sat down on the couch.

"Not there."

"What? Where can I sit at then?" Rufus made a large grin as he patted his lap twice. "No way. I'm not doing that."

(Screen changes)

'Not this again.' She bitterly thought, sitting on the blonds lap. "I thought you wasn't gonna doing anything sexual."

Rufus tore his eyes away from the television and looked over to the girl sitting on his lap. "Just because you're sitting on lap, doesn't make it sexual."

"How it doesn't?"

"I've seen girls doing it to each other, and their not in a relationship. If I was gonna make this intimate I would be rubbing your leg."

"Okay, now I'm getting uncomfortable."

"I apologize."

They sat in quietness, watching the movie.

"Hild, can you get up?"

The woman figured his legs were starting to hurt, so she got off him. The memory mage got up and walked out the living room, entering the kitchen. It took him a minute for him to come back out. He had his hand behind his back, which made Hild wonder what was behind him.

He revealed a bucket of French vanilla ice cream. He gave it to her, along with a spoon.

Hild gasped. "You really do love me."

"Oh course I do." He sat back down and pulled Eferhilda down back on his lap.

Hild's wasn't angry, but she was a bit annoyed. It quickly diminished when she took a spoon full of ice cream.

"Mmmm you got the good kind." Hild smiled which made Rufus smile.

The movie ended a hour later. Hild was holding the empty tub of ice cream that she finished in ten minutes. She got up and stretched a little. Rufus got up from the recliner, and without saying anything, left out. The nature wizard heard the door closed, so she figured he went to the bathroom.

Hild went into the kitchen to throw away the tub then made her way back in the living room. As soon as she walked in, she heard a knock on the door. She got up and walked over to the white painted door.

When she opened the door, she saw Sting and Rogue. The two guys weren't prepared to see at what they were looking at. Both of the guys looked down and stared at her legs.

"STOP LOOKING AT MY LEGS!" She shouted. This brought the guys out the trans. "Why are y'all here?"

"Minerva wanted us to give him this." Sting help up a file.

"Just give it to me and I'll give it to him."

"What? We can't come in?"

She took the file from his hand. "No." She said before closing the door on them, but Sting stopped it.

"Isn't a maid supposed to be greeting and non hostile?"

"Not this maid." Hild answered.

She was about to push Sting away from the door, but was disrupted by Rufus.

"Hello Sting and Rogue. Is there something you two needed? I don't remember asking for y'all to come over."

"They just wanted to give you this file." Hild held up the light brown folder. "They was just about leave."

"No we weren't." Sting said.

"Oh, so you wanted to come in."

"It's okay if you don't want us in." Rogue finally said something.

"He doesn't." Hild tried closing the door again but was stopped when Rufus kept it open.

"You guys can come in." He offered.

"Damn it." Hild muttered, stepping away from the door. She was starting to assume he wanted to tantalize her.

The blond pervert and the raven walked into their comrade's house.

"Do you two want anything to drink?" Rufus offered.

"I'm good." Sting said.

"I'll just have some water." Rogue said.

"Hild." Rufus said, glancing over to his 'maid'.

Hild sighed with annoyance as she walked in the kitchen she achieve the drink.

"Heh, so you really got her to wear a maid dress. I'm starting to see your true colors Rufus." Sting ginned at him. "I mean, that's a very short dress."

"It wasn't supposed to be that size. It was suppose to stop half way to her thighs. I think they gave the wrong one."

"Sure they did." Sting said with a perverted smile.

Eferhilda came back out with a glass of water and hand it over to Rogue.

"Thank you."

"Mhmm." She hummed. Her eyes gazed back over to Rufus. "Anything else?"

Rufus smirked. "I'm fine right now."

"Good." Hild turned back around to sit back on the couch, but was interrupted.

"Uh, Hild…"

"What Rogue?"

"Your, um…" He wasn't sure how to say it out loud. "Your…" Seriously, it's like it wouldn't come out his mouth.

Hild was starting to get inpatient. "What?!"

"What my partner is trying to say is," Sting started to answer for Rogue. "Your dress is up and we could see your panties and ass."

Hild face turned bloodshot red and hurriedly pull down the dress. Sting laughed to her face expression.

"Shut up." She growled at him. She quickly left out the room so she couldn't get further embarrassed.

"See ya Rufus." Sting turned his direction to Hild. "Bye bouncy butt."

Hild scowled and pointed at him. "If you don't get out." Sting only laughed at her behavior as he shut the door. "Is someone else coming today?" She asked Rufus.

"There shouldn't be."

"Good." She look back up to the clock. It was now one ten in the afternoon.

"Eferhilda?"

"What is it now?"

"Can you fix me some Alfredo?"

Hild gave him a confusing stare. "What's Alfredo?"

"It's similar to spaghetti, but you don't usually add ground beef and it has Parmesan cheese and white sauce." He paused. "I can show you how to make it, if you want?"

"I think I can handle it. Move aside." She ordered.

Rufus moved out of her way and Hild walked passed him, heading to the kitchen.

-o- (forty-five minutes later)

Rufus quietly sat at the brown wood table, waiting for Hild to come by with his food. By the time she came back, she put the plate in front him. She still stood up and crossed her arms.

"Is there something wrong with it?" She asked, as he was not eating it.

"Not at all. It smells delicious. I was just waiting for you to feed it to me."

"Feed it to you?! Is there something wrong with your hands?"

Rufus didn't say anything. He only sat there, waiting patiently.

Hild groaned and sat down.

After a few minutes the two heard a growl. It only took a second for Rufus to figure it out.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." A second later the growl happened again.

"Your mouth says no but your stomach says yes." Rufus took the fork from her hand and made a spiral motion in the food. He picked it back up in from of her face. "Say ahhhh." Hild didn't open her mouth, instead, she just had a frown on her face. "Come on my Scottish princess. Open up." He cooed some more.

"What the hell? We're not a couple!"

"We are today." He replied smartly.

Hild growled, "I hate you."

"I love you too baby."

After a minute of full silence, Hild finally opened her mouth. Rufus smile grew bigger and put the food in her mouth. She chewed pretty slowly but opened her mouth up again. This went on for a few minutes, till the food was all gone.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You have some sauce on your face. Let me get off." Rufus used his thumb to wipe of the white sauce off her face. Hild blushed and the blond easily noticed. "Hm, you're real cute when you blush."

"I'm not blushing." Hild grumbled.

"Then why is your face so red?" Rufus pointed out.

"It's anger."

"No it's not." He said, matter of fact. "Can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead."

"To tell you the truth, I find you sexy when you're angry."

If Hild wasn't blushing earlier, she was defiantly right now. Why is it when Rufus tell her these kind of things she feels hotter? And it's difficult for her to feel herself getting hotter, as she could adjust to any type of temperature, thanks to be a nature mage.

"Shut up." She growled, showing her sharp canids.

Rufus didn't flinch. He only smiled, proving his point. Eferhilda frowned, but it quickly disappeared. The memory-make wizard was somewhat surprised by this. They sat there, looking in each other's eyes.

"Have I ever mentioned that your eyes really suit you?"

"Shut up!" She got up and walked off to the bathroom.

Hild slid down the door with her back against it. She inhaled a large breath then exhaled it. She closed her eyes as she sat on the floor. Minutes later she heard a knock in the door.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!"

"Alright, but come out soon. I know you're not using the bathroom."

"Whatever." She whispered.

"I heard that." He said through the door.

Two minutes had passed when Hild walked back out. She headed towards the living room and saw the blond sitting on the recliner.

"What do you want me to do now?"

"Nothing."

"Huh?"

"I want to do something that I know you'll enjoy. So, what interests you?"

"Hmm, do you have any books?" The blond Mage smirked to her question. "Stupid question?"

"Follow me."

They walked to the end of the hall, to the last door. Rufus opened the door, and as always, let Hild walk in first.

"I didn't know your apartment was this big to have a room like this." She look back to him.

"What kind of book you're looking for?" He walked over to one of the book shelves.

"Depends. What kind of books do you have?"

"I have varieties."

Hild wanted to ask him if he had a certain kind, but was relunctlant to say it.

Rufus, of course, noticed this. "What is your question?"

"Do you have adult romance?" Rufus chuckled to this quietly. "Don't laugh."

"It's just funny how you read romance stories when it seems like you're not interested in being in a relationship."

"Just because I'm not interested in being in a relationship doesn't mean I'm interested in romance."

"So, when you say adult romance, you mean with sex in it."

"I'm not pervert like you or Sting." Hild looked over to the book and found something she loved. "You have Fifty Shades of Gray?"

"Yeah. You know about it?"

"Yeah, I read it a couple of times."

"Oh yeah. You're not a pervert like me and Sting." Rufus said, mildly grinning.

"Don't give me that look. I only read it cause my younger sister kept pushing me to read it."

"You have a younger sister? I did not know that."

"Yeah. I hate that bitch."

"Oh. It's that type of sister bond."

"Uh huh."

Rufus turned his attention back to the bookshelf. "Have you read this?" He pulled the book and handed it over to her.

"I don't think so." She turned the book over and read the summary. "Hm, it has opera in it?"

"Do you like opera?"

"Yeah, I haven't been to a show in a good eleven years or so."

"I heard there was gonna be one in a week. I could take you to it if you want."

"I'd like that." She said, with a small smile.

Rufus smiled. He actually got Hild to agree on going on a date with him.

"It's not a date." Hild said, easily reading his mind. "It's only a friendly…"

"Date?" Rufus finished.

"A… *sign* okay, it's a date."

"Just as I thought." Rufus grinned.

-o-

The next hours passed pretty calmly. Eferhilda didn't get an attitude and Rufus didn't get hit for the advances he tried on her. Well, he would get a couple of growls here and there. It was finally night time. Hild looked over to the Roman numeral grandfather clock. It read nine at night.

"Well looks like the deal is over." Hild got up from her seat.

"No it's not."

"What do you mean, no it's not?"

"You're my slave for the day. I'll say it again, a day. It's not over till twelve o'clock."

"Fine." She said, slightly grinding in his teeth.

"You shouldn't grind your teeth." Rufus said notedly.

Hild rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, I'm getting pretty tired. So can I got to bed?"

"So soon?"

"I want this day to end." She said with her eyes narrow.

Rufus frowned to her behavior. He got up from the couch and stretched his muscles. "Follow me."

The pair had walked into Rufus's room. Hild wasn't sure why he was bringing her in there. The blond took off his hat and set it on his dresser. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of pajamas.

"Turn around please." Hild did what she was told. Still wondering why he wanted her to follow him. It was only a minute when Rufus said, "You can turn back around now."

The nature Mage turned back around and saw Rufus with a pair of red and gold pajamas. He sat down on his bed and got under the covers.

"So, you're going to sleep now?"

"Mmhm." He hummed.

"Alright, and where do you expect me to sleep then?" She asked. Rufus made a smile and pat the other side of the bed. "In your bed? With you? HELL NO!"

"What? You don't trust me?"

"Let me think. *eyes looks slightly up* I'm wearing a short maid dress and a Italian man wants me to sleep in his bed with him. *eyes look back down to him* …yeah, I don't trust you at all."

"I promise I won't try anything."

"I refuse." She crossed her arms and turned her back on him.

"Why don't you give me a chance?"

The storm dragon slayer slightly moved her head over to him. "Why don't you realize I don't like you like that?"

"Why? You haven't gave me a reason why."

"Because… because…" She couldn't figure out what to say.

"You don't have reason why, don't you?"

"I'm just not interested in being in a relationship. Okay?"

"So, what if you was interested?

"Just drop the subject Rufus." Hild mumbled.

Rufus eyes closed and a small grin appeared on his lips. "Anything for you milady."

The blond wizard laid down, no longer bothering the greenette. To Hild's surprised, she heard his breathing becoming even and slow pretty quickly. She turned her body halfway looking over to the man before her eyes. Her first question was, 'he really sleeps with his mask on?'

She stood at the same spot till she started to feel a little drowsy. She glanced over to the alarm clock and it read ten fifteen. She yawned and stretched a little. She turned back over to the blond.

Her serious face expression was replaced with serene. She yawned again. 'I need some sleep.'

Even though she didn't want to do it, she crawled on the bed and laid down. She figured if she slept now the time would go by faster. The woman normally woke up in the middle of the night so she would just leave when that time comes. She closed her eyes and instantly went in to dreamworld.

-o-

Eferhilda opened her eyes from the few hours of sleep. She took a glance to the clock than now read one fifty-two a.m. She would've got up, put her clothes back on but leave, but it felt so warm in the bed. She then realized why it was so warm right now in the cool apartment room.

Hild's hands wondered over to her side. As she got closer to her stomach she felt some skin. It was, however, not her skin. She scooted her hand a little further and felt that it was Rufus's hand, wrapped around her abdomen. She let out a deep breath.

'This guy is too touchy.' She thought.

Instead of moving it off and getting up to leave she just laid there. She had to admit she felt nice right now… and loved like this.

'I'll give this guy a pass.' She then thought before re closing her eyes and falling back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done. It took me a while to write this and I know many of you was waiting patiently. Don't forget to review.


	13. The punishments

Hild sat on top of the table with her right leg crossed over her left. She had a smile across her face. Well, you couldn't see it exactly since most of her hand was laying on her lips. But you could tell she was smiling since her cheeks were pretty firm and high.

She stared at the two mages as they sat on their knees on top of rice. The only thing they had on was was their boxers on in the guild. In fact, they where in the middle of the guild where everyone could see them. And if you think that was bad enough, they had to hold two big jugs of frozen water for three hours. Only thirty minutes passed and both of their arms are started to hurt a little. But Hild said to them if they drop or put it down for one second, they would get hit where the sun never shines. So that thought helped them from putting the jugs down.

Rufus looked up to her, but it looked like she was in some kind of fantasy. The first thought that came up in his mind was, 'Is she sexually excited?'

Why he would ask this, someone might ask? Well for one thing, her eyes were dilated. And unless her eyes were trying to adjust to the light, which he highly doubted, then she must be horny.

"Uh, Hild?" Hild raised both of her eyebrows to show she was listening. "Why are you staring at us like that?" Sting asked.

He already knew she was sexually excited. Thanks to being a dragon slayer, he had enhanced smell. And what he was smelling was a lot of hormones flying around.

"Because I like staring at both of your abs." Hild said.

This answer bot surprised Sting and Rufus. Mainly since they had no idea Hild would be so blunt about what's going in her mind.

"It's just… I never knew you looked good shirtless… Lore." This made Rufus blush. "Plus, I liking seeing you both in pain."

"What are you? A sadist?" Sting inquired.

"Yep." She bluntly said.

"Uh, how much longer do we have to do this?" Rufus asked.

Hild finally moved her eyes away from them and looked up to the guild hall clock. "Two more hours."

"Two?! Do you really think we can do this for that long?"Sting asked.

"…" Silence came from Hild. Then all of a sudden, her pupils became slit like a dragon's. "I'm gonna tell you two a story."

"A story?" How did they get to this?

"Once upon a time there was a young girl named Eferhilda Cairistonia Wyvern. And she was a troubled kid. She got in trouble a lot cause she was a liar. In fact, she was such a terrible liar that her aunt and uncle could tell easily. So one day, her aunt put some rice on the kitchen floor and told her to take off her pants. The aunt then got two large cans of turnips. She told the kid to stay there for a hour. And every time she dropped it, her aunt would replace it with a heavier item. The woman didn't care of the cries from the child. As time progresses and the girl would lie, the auntie would add thirty minutes each time to where she had to do it for up to five hours and thirty minutes. After the ninth time she decided to be blunt with everything she says. And so, the five year old never lied again, well she would sometimes tell half the truth and half a lie. The end." Hild finished. "So, what's the moral to the story?"

"Never lie?" Rufus said.

"No." Hild pointed over to Sting.

"That your aunt was cruel to have a five year old to do something like that. Couldn't she just put you in the corner or something? How bad were the lies you told?"

"Back to Rufus." Hild said.

"That we could survive for three hours since you had to do it for six."

"Bingo."

"That was a terrible story." Sting said. "Tell us another."

"Once upon a time there was blond guy named Sting Eucliffe. He asked for a story from Eferhilda. She wasn't in the mood though. The end."

"…" Sting's mouth was slightly opened. "What kind of story was that. That was worse than the first."

"All the stories I tell are realistic and usually what had happened in my life."

"Well I see you're gonna scare your child when they ask for a story."

"All my stories aren't depressing and angry Sting."

"You're not proving that so far."

Hild lightly rolled her eyes. "Look, there's a lot you don't know about me, and I tend to keep it that way. Especially when I was eleven to nineteen."

The greenette got up and started walking to the bar. When Hild had her back turned Sting and Rufus quickly but quietly put the jugs down to give their arms a second break. A second later, they pulled the jugs back up before Hild could look back over to them. A minute later Hild walked back and sat down on the table. She had a vodka and water bottle in her hands. She drunk a large sip from the liquor then took a drink from the water bottle. She looked over to them for a quick second before turning her gaze to the next table.

"Oi, guy with the red hair." She called out.

A average sized red hair guy got up from his seat and walked over to the storm dragon.

"Yes Hild-San?"

"Were you looking this way when I walked over to the bar?"

"It was more of a glance."

"Okay, did you see these two putting the jugs down?"

"Uh…" The man looked over to the blonds. Sting was shaking his head no.

"Tell me a lie and you'll be in the same predicament as them." Hild said with a straight face.

"Yes Hild-San."

"That's what I thought. Go sit down." The ginger head man bowed and went back to his table. "So…" She turned over to the blonds mages. "You two tried to be slick, eh? What did I say about putting them down?"

The dragon slayer and memory-make wizard started sweating. The next thing that happened was all the members from Sabertooth turning to the agonizing screams.

Sting and Rufus laid on the ground, holding their pride.

"DON'T LOOK AT THEM!" Eferhilda shouted to the guild members. Everyone quickly turned their heads away. "You have a five minute break then you go back to your punishment."

"Isn't this punishment enough?" Sting squeaked out.

Hild made a smile. "Nope."

-o-

(later that day)

"Eferhilda."

Hild looked up to the woman with raven hair. "Yes Minerva?"

"I'm gonna need you and Sting to go Oshibana Town."

Hild blinked. "Why me and Sting?"

"Do you ever wonder why I would pick you or the top wizards to do errands?"

"No, but go ahead."

"Usually when I'm at my office and I need a errand I wait for the first person to come through my door. And most of the time, it's one of the top wizards."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway, Sting decided to come by my office, so he gotta do the request."

"And why do I have to go with him?" She asked,

"Because Rogue is away on a mission and I need someone to watch him so he don't get sidetracked."

Hild closed her eyes for a few seconds then reopened them a second later. "Alright I'll do it."

"Good. Sting got the item and the address." With that said, Minerva walked away.

Eferhilda got up from her seat and looked around the guild. She could see Sting by the guild door, probably waiting for her  
She walked over to him with no expression.

By the time she was up to him she opened the door. "Let's go."

The two walked down the streets in silence. Hild was slightly surprised that he hasn't said anything to her. So, she decided to change the thick air between them.

"Does your crotch still hurt?" Yeah, that was the first thing she said to him.

"Uh, a tiny bit. I'm good though." He made a very small grin.

"Oh. I thought it was since you're limping a little." She said which made Sting grin went away. "Do you wanna ride the train or walk to the town?"

Sting didn't like the idea of riding the train since he'd get motion sickness. "Uh, can we walk?"

"No. Do you have any idea how far the town is?"

Sting scowled at the woman in from of him. "Then why did you ask if we was gonna ride the train in the first place?"

"I just wanted us to have a conversation."

Sting gave her a funny look, but she was unable to see it. They walked to the train station, got their tickets, and waited for the train to come.

"Damn girl. You're fine as hell. Why don't you come over?!" A guy called out, a few yards away. He started making cat calls.

Sting slightly turned his head over to the guy. "Uh, Hild. I think he's talking to you." Sting said to his partner for the day.

"I know." She grumbled, not turning around.

"I know you hear me, girl with green hair?" He kept calling, but Hildkept looking straight ahead. Finally the man got tired of calling her and said, "Well forget you then. Nobody wants your ass anyway."

Hild eyes grew to his statement. She turned around and started walking up to him.

"Hild!" Sting grabbed Hild's arm.

However, even with his dragon strength, she didn't stop. She was able to pull him as he tried to stand his ground. He let go of her when she said she was gonna strike him with lightning. She walked face to face at the young man.

"Oh now you com…" He didn't continue because Hild grabbed him by his arm so she could pin him.

"I'm a what now?" She twisted his arm. "Do you have any idea who I am? I'm Eferhilda 'Punishment Queen' Wyvern. But apparently you didn't know that." She twisted his arm more.

He made a scream. "Is everyone gonna ignore this?!" He saw that people were just staring over to them, but not doing anything. The workers in the booth didn't care.

"You should respect girls, especially if you don't know what they're capable of. You were the one who wanted me to come over. Satisfied?" She twisted his arm a little bit more before letting him go. When he got up to face Hild, she punched him in the nose. "Get on somewhere!" She growled at him.

The man held his bleeding nose as he ran off. The green haired wizard strolled back over to her guild mate. She crossed her arms, waiting for him to say something.

"You have something on your mind?"

"No." He said.

"Good. Our train is here."

They boarded on the train and sat in the train's booth. The first thing she noticed was there was a plant in there. She touched it to see it was real. Sting could see she made a smile from it. The next thing she did was really befuddled. She used her magic to kill it. All this time he thought Hild would never do something like that. He might never comprehend this girl.

"Uh, how come you never get motion sickness?" He asked. Hild grew a few plants and picked up some leaves of each. Since she wasn't answering his question, he decided to ask it again. "Oi Hild, I said…"

"I heard what you said." Hild rose her hand up to get the train attendant attention.

"Can I help you?" The train attendant asked.

"Yeah. Can I get a cup that's empty?" Hild asked.

The brunette gave her funny look. "Would that be it?"

"Yes."

The woman walked off to get the order.

"Uh, why did you ask for an empty glass?" Sting asked.

Hild pointed the one minute finger, so Sting waited.

The attendant came back and handed Hild the glass. "Here you go ma'am. One glass of nothing." She said with a confused grin.

"Thank you."

Hild begun by to put the leaves, that she picked off the plants she grew, in the cup. Sting only watched, wondering what she was gonna do next. She put the glass down then raised up her hands.

"Nrut eseht sevael fo htlaeh otni a noitop taht sekam a ythgim nogard evah a gnihtoos pirt no a non cinagro elcihev." She chanted.

The next thing that happened was the leaves started spinning around the cup. Hild picked up the cup and flicked the bottom. All of a sudden, the leaves became a dark green, thick liquid.

"Here. Drink this." She handed him the cup.

"What is it?" Sting took a whiff of it and scrunched his nose. It smelled like rotten meat mixed with feces.

"Just drink it." She commanded.

"Alright." Sting said hesitantly. "But I'm not sure you want me to drink it if I'm just gonna throw it back up once this train move."

"And makes sure you pinch your nostrils while doing it."

Sting looked back down to the liquid before pinching his nose and started drinking it. He stopped drinking it halfway.

"Drink it all." Hild said with her arms crossed.

He moaned, but went ahead and finished it. When he drank it all, he put the cup down.

"That was the most disgusting thing I ever tasted."

"Hmph, wait till the aftertaste in thirty minutes." She said before making her a batch of the same thing he drank.

"Sorry for the delay. We will now departure to Oshibana Town."

The train started moving, but not before Hild drunk the rest of beverage. Minutes passed and Sting felt perfectly fine. It didn't take him long to figure out why he wasn't getting sick.

"Wait, so that drink you made help with motion sickness."

"Mmhm. That's why I never get motion sickness. It lasts for up to twelve hours."

"Wow, that's very useful."

"It's a technique I learned from the Dragon Kingdom."

Sting gave her a baffled look. "The Dragon what?"

Hild's eyes widened. "Forget I ever said that." She said, looking out the window.

Sting just kept staring at her, wondering what's this Dragon Kingdom she speak of. He wondered if he could get this girl to tell him. Then again, this was Hild he was talking about. So he decided not to say anything about it.

Not that far from them, a mysterious man smiled when he heard their conversation. 'Looks like I found one.' He evilly thought.

-o-

The pair got off the train when they entered Oshibana.

"So, where's this woman's address?" Hild asked Sting.

Sting looked down to the slip of paper. "It's not that far from here. Follow me."

They started walking through the town. Sting didn't look back down to the slip for the address. Hild figured that he must've been here before. After nearly fourteen minutes, they stopped at the house.

"So, what is it that Minerva wanted to give this person?" Hild inquired.

Sting pulled out a box out of nowhere. "This box has something it, the lady never told what though."

Before they could do anything, they were interrupted with a voice calling out.

"Well look who it is." They spun around to see a large man with spiky blond hair walk up to them.

"It's you." Hild growled.

"Mmhm." Laxus hummed.

"Wait, how do you know each other?" Sting asked.

"We met at a bar when I was on a mission." Hild responded.

"So what happened between you two?"

Hild frowned. "That information is not important for your knowing."

Sting looked back and forth before making a huge grin.

"Ooh. So you two had - AH! MY NOSE!" Hild punched him as a warning if he had finished the sentence.

"This almost reminds me how we met." Laxus said with a smirk.

"Oh? And how did you meet? AH! MY NOSE!" Sting got hit again. Hild didn't really want to go over this conversation.

"You better not say anything blondie." She pointed at Laxus.  
The next thing Hild did was take the box from Sting before knocking on the door.

She waited a second before the door opened. "Yes?"

"Yes ma'am. I would like to give you this from Master Minerva from Sabertooth." Hild gave her the box.

"Oh, thank you. I have something to give to her as well. Why don't you come in as I get."

Hild sighed then agreed. She look back over to the guys. She gave Laxus a warning glare before walking in the house. Sting waited for the door to close then turned his attention back to Laxus.

"So, what happened?" Sting was ready to hear it.

"Well, it went like this…"

(Flashback - in third person)

It was a ten at night at Laxus was at the pub. He decided to go on a mission, alone from the rest of his team. Man, they were really clingy, especially Freed.

Laxus was on his sixth shot and could feel the alcohol going through his veins. He was feeling pretty horny.

"Give me some two tequila shots."

Laxus heard someone say beside him. He turned around and saw the one and only greenette. This

"Hey sexy." Laxus said.

Hild ignored him and drank down her liquor.

"Oi, baby." He tried getting her attention again.

She drunk down her second tequila and quickly put the money she owed down and got up. She didn't want to stick around with this guy trying to talk to her.

When she was about to pass him, he grabbed her arm.

She turned her head to face the blond mage. "What the hell do you want?"

"All I wanna do is get to know you."

"Maybe in your dreams, but in reality it ain't happening." She tried yanking her arm back but Laxus just put his grip harder. "I'm warning, let go of my arm in three seconds before you get hurt."

"And whatcha gonna do?"

Hild didn't say anything but count in her head. Once she got to three she struck.

Laxus let go of her arm. "AHH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"I warned you." She shrugged.

"Damn, I thought you was kidding! God."

"Well you thought wrong." She was about to leave till the lightning dragon. "Did you just forget what happened? It just happened fifteen seconds."

"Naw, you owe me for punching me in the nose."

"You deserved it." She said.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll buy you drink?"

"Erm." She hummed.

"Come on."

Eferhilda sighed. "Fine." She bluntly said then thought, 'What's the worst that could happen?'

(Scene immediately changes)

Hild woke up the next morning with a killer headache. When her eyes open to the sunlight coming from the blinds.

"Ugh, my head." She groaned. She hid her head under the covers. "Waaait a minute." She said. "I don't sleep in the nude." She slid her head from under the covers. Trying to ignore the glare of the sunlight rays, she turned her head. Her eyes widened when she saw Laxus beside her, still in dreamworld. "Bloody hell."

She got up from the bed and limped over to the bathroom in the motel room. She took a shower, put her clothes back on from the previous night and got back out.

Laxus was already up, waiting to go to the bathroom. He made a smirk while Hild frowned. The next thing Laxus knew was he got struck in the nose again.

"DA HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He held his nose.

"You know why!" She said and pointed.

She then made her next hit by kicking his crotch.

"FUCK! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BITCH!"

"I wouldn't have to do this if you haven't dragged me to this damn motel!" She started to repeatedly kick him in the crouch.

"AHH! STOP IT!"

"WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO BANG ANOTHER CHICK FOR THREE MONTHS!"

Outside from the door, a young maid was eavesdropping on what was happening. Then again, it really wasn't eavesdropping were you could hear the screaming from two hallways down.

When she decided to get back to work, she passed the door when she heard a loud whoosh. She turned around and saw a fire blast coming through the room. It finally stopped and the woman decided to look through the room with the now door gone. Half of the room was burnt to a crisp. She quickly moved out the way when she saw a angry girl walk out.

"I'm not cleaning that shit up." The maid decided to leave before any other maids could see she was in the area.

Seven hours later, Laxus walked into the guild. Or more like limped to the guild. Freed was the first to notice it.

"Laxus what happened? Was the mission harder than you thought?" Freed kept asking questions as Laxus sat down.

"It wasn't a mission. It was a chick."

"Ooo, so you banged a chick hard it made your dick hurt?" Bickslow asked with a perverted grin.

"No. This chick kicked me in the balls for ten minutes then hit me with a fire spell."

"Daaaaaamn." Bickslow said.

"That's what you get for sleeping with every girl you see." Evergreen replied.

"Agreed." Freed muttered.

Laxus's eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

(End of Flashback)

"Damn. So how long ago was that?" Sting asked.

"Three weeks."

"So, does you dick still hurt?"

"It hurts when I pee."

"Other than that. How is she in bed?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Sting heard a voice from behind.

He turned around to Hild, who had punched him in the head hard, making him fall unconscious. The nature mage picked the blond up to her shoulder and started walking off.

"I'm gonna kill you the next time I see you." She grunted.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to that. I wasn't ready that last time so I'm always interested in fighting someone who's strong." Laxus smirked.

Hild turned her attention away from him. "Whatever."

The lightning dragon slayer couldn't help but say. "See ya babe!"

"Fuck you sparky!" She shouted back at him.

"Anytime!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. I'm glad I was able to update sooner than I thought. Review!  
> And the words she said to make the potion was, 'Turn these leaves of health into a potion that makes a mighty dragon have a soothing trip on a non organic vehicle.' Backwards


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter… is gonna be hot. You have been warned. But it's not m-rated, so y'all are good.

"How much do you have sex?" Sting asked

"…"

"It's just, you drunk to the point were you had a one night stand with Laxus. I'm just wondering how often this happens."

"My sex life is something I defiantly don't want to discuss with you."

"Oh come on. I'm just curious."

"Ever heard of, curiosity killed the cat?"

"Of course. But like I said. How much does this happen? I won't tell anyone, I swear."

"… trust and believe, it doesn't happen often. I would normally drink at my house or at the guild. It has happened in some other occasions."

"So, you only have sex when you're drunk?"

"I was never involved in a relationship, so yeah. I only had sex with random people when I'm drunk."

The two kept walking in silence after that. They recently found out the the next train back won't be back till tomorrow at noon. Hild was staring down as she walked.

"Hey, is that who I think it is?" The blond asked.

Hild look back up and looked forward. From a good distance she saw a guy with raven hair and a black cape.

"Yeah, I think that's Rogue." Hild said.

"OI! ROGUE!" Sting blurred.

The two started walking faster to catch up to him.

"Rogue? What are you doing here?" Hild asked.

"I had a job here." He said. "Why are y'all here? It's not natural to see you two paired up for a mission."

"Yeah, Minerva wanted Sting to deliver a package and wanted me to come so he wouldn't get distracted." The greenette told him.

It sun started set and thought it was best to check into a hotel. Rogue missed the train back and already checked out, so he checked in with them. The walked into the room with three beds.

"What's this?" Hild picked up a flyer from the nightstand.

Sting walked over to her and read it from her hands. "They've opened a unisex hot spring."

"Hm, we should go."

"We should what?!" Sting and Rogue said in unison.

"We should go together. Is there a problem with that?"

"Well it is if you don't want us to see you in your birthday suit."

"I don't have a problem with that."

Both Sting and Rogue gaped their mouths. "So you don't care if me and Sting saw you in the nude?"

"We're comrades and dragon slayer brothers and sister. And as long as it's my own will, I don't mind if you two saw me naked."

Sting and Rogue faces felt a little flushed. The thoughts of Hild being naked was not leaving their minds.

"And we could watch each other's backs." She turned to them. "What's wrong with you all?"

"Nothing." They said in the same time, both red as apples.

-o-

The twin dragons were already in the hot spring. They only got in it a minute ago, waiting for Hild to come.

"This will be very awkward."

"Agreed." Rogue replied.

Hild came in with a towel fully around her. She walked over to the side that the other two dragon slayers were at.

"Nice tattoo." Sting pointed to a red dragon tattoo that had wrapped around her arm. The tail was on her backhand and curled around her arm till it got to her shoulder blade were it had the head at with its mouth opened.

"Thanks, even though I hate it. Anyway, enough of this." The woman took off her towel, revealing herself. Hild got into the hot spring. She closed her eyes when she felt the warm water on her body. "Mmm, this water feels good." She reopened her eyes. "Don't give me that look. I know I'm not the first girl y'all seen naked."

"Yeah, it's just… it's really awkward."

Hild opened one of her eyes. "I thought you wanted to see me in the nude Sting."

"Yeah but… this is just weird for me."

"You're weird." Hild said, closing her eye.

"How am I weird?"

"You're clothing. It's what makes you look weird." Hild opened both of her eyes. "Alright, so this is how it'll work. I'll wash Sting's back while Rogue wash mine. Then you'll wash Rogue's Sting."

-o-

"OW Hild that hurts!"

"When was the last time you got your back washed? It's filthy." She rubbed harder.

"Thanks for telling me mom." Sting groaned.

Hild slap him upside his head. "If you was my child, you wouldn't be stubborn." You'd think that she would stop there but she went on. "And you would've had a lot of book sense, and did at least one sport, and would be an actor."

"Does this mean you want a child?" Sting wondered.

"In the next four to five years."

"Four to five years?! That's not gonna happen."

Hild scowled to his response. "What makes you say that?" She asked. Her tone was kind of hard to tell if she was angry.

"You're too damn hostile. Nobody would want you."

"I'm not that hostile." She said offended.

"Yes you are. Why do you think not many people approach you?"

"That's not true. Rufus approaches me."

"So, does that mean you'd date Rufus?" Rogue inquired.

"I'm only getting my point across." She replied quickly.

"Alright, quick question. What would you want in a guy?"

Hild slightly blushed. "I'm not talking about it with you."

"Come on Hild." Sting said.

"…Don't laugh."

"Why would we?"

"Well, I want a guy who'll have eyes on me, and nothing else. I want a guy who's strong -magic wise- intelligent, a great singer or actor." Sting started laughing a little. "I just told you not to laugh!"

"Sorry, it's just, that sounds like Rufus all over. Are you sure you don't like him?"

"I never said I didn't, but I'm not somewhat sure if I'd date him."

"Heh, somewhat? Why can't you just admit that you like Rufus and be done with it?" Hild frowned and hit him in his back. "OW, what was that for?! It's not my fault you have problems confessing your feelings."

"I swear Sting, if you don't shut up about me liking Rufus I'm striking you with lightning with you in the water."

"Holy sugar honey ice tea." Sting said the turned around to Hild. He made a large smile. "You just admitted it."

Hild became slightly confused. "Huh?"

"You just admitted you like Rufus."

"I didn't say that." She squeaked out.

"You did actually." Rogue said, agreeing with his partner.

"I…" she bit on her lip, not knowing what to say.

"So I'm guessing it's true since you're not saying anything. It's okay Hild. There's some people I know who ship you two… including myself." Sting reassured.

Dammit, she promised herself to never lie again and to be blunt with everything… well unless it was really necessary for her to lie. She stood up. "Okay, fine. I like Rufus from the way he dresses, to his personality, and his arrogant attitude turns me on." She waited for them to say something about it. "Do you two have anything to say?"

"Yeah. I'm just wondering why you had to tell us… all of that." Rogue said.

"I'm wondering why you're standing up while saying that." Sting eyed her.

She huffed and got out the spring. She wrapped the towel back on her and walked off.

When the guys made it back to the hotel room they saw Hild sitting on the bed, flipping through the channels. She had a face that said, 'if y'all say something I'm kicking your asses'.

Rogue thought it was best to apologize for what had happened in the hot spring. "Sorry for prying in your… romance life." Rogue said.

Hild didn't pay attention to him. She kept flipping through the channels and stopped at some horror movie.

"Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." A brunette woman said in the movie.

The next thing that happened in the movie was the woman got stabbed by another woman. Hild turned her head to the twin dragon slayers who just happened to look back to her after looking at the tv. She started staring at them creepily while the screams were still heard in the background. This told the two that they shouldn't mess with her now. Sting walked to the door backwards and opened it to leave. Rogue followed, thinking it was best not to be in the same room with her.

-o-

The two walked in around one in the morning. They felt a chill up their spine when they saw Hild was still awake. It diminished quickly when they felt the room's air, that and the fact that Hild only had only a spots bra and some very short shorts on.

"If you're wondering why it's so hot in here is because the air conditioner is messed up." She said to them which relieved them. "Anyway, good night." She laid down all the way and turned her back on them.

Sting laid down on his bed, but not before he took off his shirt and pants. Hey, Hild already saw him naked, so him being in his boxers isn't any different.

-o-

"Get your asses up. We need to go."

Sting opened his eyes and looked over to the digital clock on the nightstand. "Hild, it's five in the morning." Sting replied sleepily with most of the cover off of him. "The train doesn't come till twelve and we don't have to check out till eleven."

"Who said we're checking out? I was about to do my morning run and I wanted you two to join me."

"What if we don't?"

"You have no choice. Get up!"

"I don't wannaaaa." Sting whined. Rogue was still asleep from this.

"I summon lig…"

"Okay okay!" Sting got up from the bed, well, more like fell out of bed since he was trying to rush out.

Hild walked over to Rogue and started shaking him.

"Erm." He groaned.

"Get up Rogue." She demanded. Rogue didn't reply but pulled the covers over him. He hated getting up early in the morning. "If you don't get up in the next three seconds you're getting punished." Rogue didn't get up. "Sting, go boil some water."

Sting slightly tilted his head in confusion. "Why?"

"I'm gonna pour some on Cheney."

Rogue's eye widened. 'She wouldn't.' He then thought about it more. 'Then again, this is Hild.' He got up from the bed.

"Good, you're up." Hild said with small smirk. "Get dressed. We're going for a morning run."

"Hey Hild, if you don't remember, we don't have any extra…" Hild pulled out three grey sweatpants and red shirts. "…clothing. How did you get these?"

"I actually woke up at four thirty and walked to a near by twenty-four hour store to buy these. Now get dressed."

"Uh Hild. How do you know that I already don't have any sweatpants?"

"Because I already looked through your things."

"What?"

"And I hope you don't mind, but I used some of your shampoo."

"What?" Rogue said again.

"Stop saying what." She said. "I'm giving you two fifteen minutes to get ready."

-o-

"Damn, you guys. Hurry up." Hild was standing by a fountain, waiting for the twin dragons to catch up to her.

"Can we take a break Hild? We've been running for a few hours." Sting complained.

"Ugh, fine. We can have a ten minute break."

"Ten minutes!?"

"How much do you want?"

"A hour."

"A hour? You're pushing your luck."

Hild looked at her watch and it was already ten. "Let's hurry back." She started running the other direction.

"REALLY?! That wasn't even one minute!"

-o-

Hild opened the door to the hotel room.

"My legs hurt so much." Sting complained, collapsing on the bed.

"Too bad. It's ten thirty, so we have thirty minutes to get ready and leave."

"What?"

"So, who's taking a shower first?"

"I will." Rogue said.

"Alright, you have four minutes."

They started taking turns. Hild was the second one and Sting was the third. However, Sting stayed in longer than he should've. By the fifth minute, Hild walked in the bathroom and started scrubbing him down. Rogue tried to ignore the shouts and shrieks in the bathroom, by turning up the volume on the tv. And when Sting came back out, he was shaking and now probably traumatized.

"Sting, comb your hair. It's everywhere." Hild demanded. "Rogue, put on a short sleeve. It's eighty-nine degrees outside. Hurry up, we don't have all day. We have only twelve minutes left. If you're not ready in a minute, you two are getting punished,"

Yep. If Hild was their mother, things would be hell.

-o-

They made it to the train station just in time. But when they walked in, there was only a seat for three left. They sat down and waited for the departure.

Sting looked out the window. "Can you make that potion of yours?"

"No."

"What, why?"

"There's no dirt on this train." Hild said, stating the obvious.

"Potion?" Rogue rose his eyebrow.

"Yeah, Hild has cure for motion sickness that lasts for twelve hours. Couldn't you just go the park to grow those plants?"

"I could've. But I didn't feel like it.

The train started to move and the light and shadow dragon started feeling queasy. Hild on the other hand was perfectly fine.

"W-why aren't you s-sick?"

"I don't know." Hild started thinking. "I once saw this girl do something to a guy to stop his sickness."

"And what was that?"

Hild expression never changed. She balled up her fist and punched Sting in the stomach. Sting's eyes grew bigger before falling over onto Hild's thigh. Hild turned her attention to the shadow dragon.

Rogue started sweating. "I-it's okay H-hild y-yo…" he wasn't able to finish because Hild punched him and landed on Hild's thigh. She made a smirk to this. Payback was so sweet.

-o-

Sting and Rogue woke up around two minutes before they made it back to their town. They got off the train and the strolled to the Sabertooth Guild.

"I'll kill any of you if you tell Rufus."

"Why?" Sting asked, scratching his head.

"What do you mean, why?"

"I mean, you like Rufus, everyone knows he likes you. Is it because you want to tell him personally? The next time he tries to ask you out, you could just say yes."

"It's not that easy."

"How's it not?"

"Because…" She trailed off when they stood in front of the guild door. She opened it and walked in.

"Oh, there you guys are." Minerva said, walking to them. "So, you got the package?"

"Mmhm." Hild handed Minerva the light brown package.

Sting and Rogue collapsed once they sat down on the bench.

"What's wrong with you two?" Orga asked.

"Hild woke us up at five in the morning, made us run around ten miles, she bathed me and on top of that, she punched us in our guts so we could become unconscious so our motion sickness could stop." Sting groaned.

"…She bathed you?" Rufus asked, slightly jealous.

"What, you're jealous?" Sting smiled. "If so, you may not want to be. She scrubbed my body so hard that some of my skin peel off. Though me, her, and Rogue went to a unisex hot spring together."

"Hot spring?"

"Yeah… don't give me that look. It wasn't my idea it was her's." Sting then thought, 'Too bad I can't tell him, I wonder if I could give him a clue that she likes him.'

"I wish you would do that." He heard behind him. He swiftly turned around and saw Hild standing behind him.

"Can you read minds?"

"No. But knowing you, I already knew you'd try." With that said she walked out.

But how did she know he'd think that now? He had no clue.

-o-

Later that day something was different in the Sabertooth Guild. People were a lot more… cheerier. Hild was puzzled by this and walked to the nearest person.

"What's going on?"

"We're celebrating." Sting said.

"What are we celebrating for?" Hild asked.

"Today is sixtieth anniversary of the Sabertooth Guild." Sting grinned.

"Oh?"

"And drinks are half off here for today." When he re-opened his eyes Hild was nowhere to be seen.

He turned to the bar and saw ordering a drink. When she got it she held it slightly up.

"Let the celebration begin." She said to herself.

-o-

Almost everyone in the guild laid unconscious. Hild was one of the few that was still drinking. .

"Ha! Y-you guys are p-pathetic!" Hild slurred as she poured another drink in a glass. By the time she finished the rest of the bottle, she turned back to the barmaid. "Let me get another bottle."

"Sorry Hild-San. We're currently out."

"What? Ugh, fine." Hild got out of her seat and almost fell over. She stood there for a second, getting her balance right. She started taking a few steps and almost fell over again. She took a few more steps and ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going Orga." Hild said.

"I'm sitting down. How can I watch where I'm going?" Orga asked.

Hild slapped him upside his head. "Don't talk back."

Hild stood back up all the way. She started stumbling again as she was trying to leave. However, her vision started to get blurry and she was walking the other way.

Rufus was getting up from his seat. Unlike many of the members of the guild, he was one of the very few to get two drinks and no more.

Hild's balance was getting worst by the second. It got to the point were she tripped over. Rufus, who was only a foot away, caught her before she hit the floor. The blond wizard saw her close her eyes.

"Eferhilda?"

"Hm…" She slightly moaned. She stayed on his chest as she passed out from the intoxication.

'Well, I guess I'll take her home.' He thought. He picked her up.

When Rufus had brought her back to her house, she jerked up back into conscious. She looked around the area she was in.

"Where am I?" She groaned.

"In your house." Rufus said, setting her on the couch.

Hild rubbed her head then looked at her watch. Her vision was still blurry so she couldn't see what time was it.

"What time is it?"

"Uh, twelve at night." Rufus was about to leave until he felt a hand grab his wrist. The masked wizard rose his eyebrow. "Is there something you wanted?"

She stayed silent for a good minute. She got up from the couch and stood behind him. The greenette leaned closer to him. "You…" She purred.

Rufus eyes enlarged at what she said. At first he thought he heard her wrong. He jerked his head to her. "What?"

"I… want you."

"Uh…" He wasn't able to say anything cause Hild leaned in even closer to press her lips into his. If Rufus's eyes weren't wide before, they are now. Finally, after a couple of seconds, Hild had backed off. "Eferhilda…"

"Hm?" She hummed while playing with his hair.

"…You're drunk."

"Hm, I know…" She cooed trying to lean back in for another kiss.

He backed away from her. It's not like Rufus didn't want to kiss her, but this was a little too sudden.

Hild started to whine, and what really surprised with Rufus was seeing tears rolling down her eyes. "I thought you like me…"

Rufus started hearing rain outside. "No no, I do." He reassured. "Please stop crying."

She stopped crying which made the rain immediately stop. The next thing she did was hold her head. "Ugh, my head hurts." She groaned.

"Do you want an aspirin?" The storm dragon nodded to his question. "Alright, I'll be right back." He walked out the living room and went to the nearest bathroom. The next place he went was kitchen to get a water bottle. When he walked back into the living room something was missing. "Eferhilda?"

The first thought that came to his mind was that Hild was probably in her room. Well, that or she passed out going to her bedroom.

The memory Sabertooth Mage walked up the stairs to Hild's room. He was right when he saw her laying down, her head propped up by her hand.

"Eferhilda?" He whispered.

Hild's eyes opened and sat up on her knees. He walked closer and handed her the head medicine and water bottle. She took it away from him without her eyes leaving from his. She took the two pills and washed it down with water. The blond couldn't help but feel awkward with this whole situation. She made another smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Stay for the night." She purred.

"Uh, I'm not sure."

Hild frowned. "Why?"

"Because I'm afraid that in the morning you would be upset with what happens tonight. And I don't want to get punished for that."

The nature mage licked her top teeth slowly. What's that suppose to mean? He had no clue. Can anybody figure out what goes in this girl's head? She then shook her head with her eyes closed.

"So, you don't want this?" She asked.

Rufus shuddered. "Please don't ask me something like that."

"But do you?" She gazed back up to him.

He took a deep breath before breathing it out. "Yes."

She licked her teeth again before rising up to his height. Her fingers started to wonder down to his jacket and began unbuttoning it. His jacket fell down on the floor.

Rufus started nibbling and sucking her neck. He heard her made a moan.

Their lips made contact again, this time a lingering one. Rufus licked her bottom lip, asking for permission to get in. His permission was granted since she opened her mouth more. His tongue started wonder in. Hild began to moan more.

The blond's hands then trailing down her sides. They finally broke off from the kiss, having a small string of saliva connecting their mouths.

Rufus unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Hild did the same, exposing the top of her body. She fell back down on the bed, which encouraged Rufus to get on top of her. He began sucking on her neck.

Then, all of a sudden, Eferhilda's eyes bulged open. She had pushed Rufus off her and quickly got up and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Rufus eyes stared at the door.

"Are you okay?!" The next thing he heard was her puking. "Oh…" He trailed off. "So, do you w…"

"You can go home!"

Rufus grimaced "Huh? I can go home?"

"Y-yea *BWAKKK*.

The masked wizard took his frustration on the air. He was SO CLOSE to having her. "Okay." He pinched the bridge on his nose and got off the bed. He got his shirt off the floor and put it back on.

"Thanks for *BWAKKK* bringing me home!"

Rufus buttoned up his jacket. "Yeah. You're welcome." He said leaving out the room.

-o-

The next day, Rufus came around noon. He sat down at the table. The first thing he noticed was the other blond staring at him.

"What you're gawking about?"

"Did something happen?" Sting asked.

He didn't know what he was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

"Between you and Hild?"

He had feeling what Sting was talking about, but went ahead and asked, "What?"

"You know. I just saw Hild not that long ago and what I saw was a hickey on her neck and she was limping as well. And last time I remember, you took her home. Y'all had sex, didn't y'all?"

"No." He simply replied.

"There's nothing to be shy about Rufus. We're all friends here."

"We didn't."

"Then how did she get that hickey and why is she limping?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He said, looking away.

"Ooh. HEY HILD!" Sting called out when he saw Hild was at the bar.

She sighed before snapping her finger and teleported to the guys. "What is it Sting?"

"Aww, and she even sat beside you." He cooed.

"What are you on about now Sting?" Eferhilda asked, tapping on the table, waiting for the answer.

"Did Rufus give you that hickey on your neck?"

Rufus eyes wondered to her, remembering when Hild said she's blunt with everything.

"I don't know."

"Huh, what do you mean, you don't know?"

"Well, what you have to know about me is that when I become drunk I have no idea what happens during the night."

"Okay. But Rufus brought you home."

Hild eyes turned to her side to the blond. "Well, when you say it like that, it's very possible he did."

"I knew it! So y'all had sex!"

Everyone heard the shout and turned to the table with their eyes wide.

"We didn't have sex." Hild said.

"How would you know? You just said…"

"I know when I've been fucked though. I'm not hurting down there so, we didn't have sex." Hild's slanted eyes became even narrower. "And why do you always say things so loudly where the whole guild could hear?"

"Then why are you limping?"

"While I was doing my morning run, I stretched a muscle." Hild turned her attention to Rufus. "I need to talk to you."

He gulped. "A-alright."

She grabbed his arm and snapped her finger. The next thing Rufus knew was he was in a supply closet. Apparently she can teleport people with her.

"So… explain last night." Hild said with crossed arms.

"Well… you passed out while in the guild so I decided to bring you home. You ended up waking back up by the time I got you to your house. Then… you started getting seductive…" His eyes trailed back to her for a reaction. She only had a straight face, which told him to go on. "You wanted me to stay for the night. Anyway, long story short, we were almost to that… point till you ran off to the bathroom and started throwing up. You told me to go home, so I did." He looked back over to her and saw she was blushing madly. "And just so you know, I didn't want to stay over at first."

When she didn't say anything he asked if he could leave. She nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who thought Rufus was gonna get some? The idea of her throwing up before they could have sex actually came from the movie Daddy's Little Girls by: Tyler Perry.
> 
> Alright, it's gonna be a good minute till Hild say something to Rufus. I'm planning on writing seven or eight chapters. If you want to see something to happen between these two, then tell me.


	15. Friend date... or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I never been to an opera house, so I don't know how it works. This chapter was inspired by Wild Rhov's fanfic a Catch the Thunder. I would also like to thank the people who gave me ideas for this chapter and for all the followers. Love ya guys.

Eferhilda was sitting at her usual spot at the bar. But instead of greedily drinking down alcohol, she was reading some kind of suspense book. She just got it yesterday and only a few pages towards the end.

She heard someone sit beside her.

"Eferhilda?"

"Yes Rufus?"

"I m thrilled for tomorrow."

"Oh yeah? What's tomorrow?" Hild asked.

"You seriously don't know?"

"No. What is it?"

Rufus couldn't believe what he was hearing. His eyes trailed down to hers and could see she's serious about it.

"We have a date." He said.

"What? I don't remember agreeing on a date."

"Yes you did. Remember the day when you was my maid and you agreed to go to the opera with me. It's defiantly in my memories."

Hild stood there thinking it over. "Oh yeeeah. I totally forgot about our friend date."

Rufus sighed as he closed his eyes. She's still think it's just a friend gathering. On the bright side, she now remembers.

She got up from her seat. "I'll see you later. I need to get a dress."

Rufus made a hoot smile as he got up from the bra walked over to the as-Class table with his hands behind his back. He sat down at the table with the smile still across his face. Sting was the first to notice.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Sting asked chuckling. He then took a sip of his drink.

"Because I have a date." Rufus said with a smile as his eyes were closed.

Sting spit out his drink from the statement. It however had landed on Rogue which resulted with him making a scowl. The next thing that happened was Sting hitting the wall on the other side of the guild from Rogue's punch.

"Is it Hild?" Rogue asked, calming down.

"Mmhm." He hummed and nodded, his smile not disappearing.

Sting came back while rubbing his back and sat back down on the table. "Okay, how did you get her to agree?"

"Remember when she had to fulfill her side of the bet?" They nodded. "Well I told her there was opera coming around next week. And well, she just agreed. But she's saying it's a friend date. I'm still going to make sure she enjoys herself as this is my opportunity."

Around the afternoon Hild came back into the guild. Not many people were around as most of them were on missions.

"Hild?" A raven haired woman called her.

Hild walked closer to the master. "Yes Minerva?"

Minerva was sitting on a bar stool as she had a cup in her hand. "I heard you're going on a date with Rufus. You finally agreed to his offer."

"I didn't agree to anything. It's a friendly date, not a couple date. There's a difference."

"It's still a date. And knowing Rufus, he's gonna make it into a couple date." She said.

"I wish he would."

"Oh?"

"I was being sarcastic."

"It didn't sound like it. It sounded like you want him to try it. And I already know you don't like doing punishments all the time." Minerva leaned down closer to her. "Admit it. You want Rufus to hold you, compliment you, maybe even give you a good night kiss… aww how cute. You're even blushing."

"I'm not blushing, this is just anger. I'm this close *makes a small space between her index and thumb* from striking you with lightning."

The raven slightly frowned. "I wish you would. And that's not being sarcastic." After that statement, she turned the other direction and walked off.

Hild huffed before turning the other direction and walked offed.

-o-

"You're surprisingly quiet." Hild said, fixing her hair into a bun. "I mean, you have no questions?"

"I have nothing to say." Her dog replied. "You two are having a friend date. Or is there something else I should know about it?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's like you want me to ask you questions. What kind of questions do you want me to ask?"

"None if you don't have any. It's just weird that your quiet from this whole situation."

"You know what, I do have a question." Rufus sat down. "Why are you in so much in denial?"

Hild stopped what she was doing. "Huh, what do you mean?"

"What I mean is, why are you keep calling a friend date? Why aren't you calling a regular date?"

"Because it's a friend date."

"This is what I meant by being in denial. I already know you like him, so why don't you just date him; so I wouldn't have to hear you complain about what's wrong with you."

"First of all, I don't know if it's just more of a crush. Secondly, I don't complain about what's wrong with me. Thirdly, I'm not in denial."

"This is the reason why I didn't want to say anything. Why are you so damn proud?"

Hild turned red with anger. A little electricity was crackling around her. "If you want to be like that, then go to your room." Surprising, Hild didn't call lightning. She was TOTALLY against animal abuse, so Hild's punishments for her Great Dane was the things some mothers do to their kids.

"Fine." He huffed and got up.

"And just for the attitude, don't you dare turn on the tv." Hild then heard the door bell. "I'll be back in two hours."

"I'm still gonna turn the tv on." Rufus muttered as he walked up the stairs.

Hild unlocked then opened the door. The door opened to show an all too familiar blond wizard. He had his hands behind his back. Rufus stood there, gazing at the woman in front of him. When he wasn't saying anything Hild tried getting him back to reality.

"Hello, Earthland to Rufus." She said waving her hand back and forth.

The memory wizard snapped out of his daydream. "Sorry Eferhilda. It's just you're so… words can't no even describe to how you look right now.

"Um, thanks." She looked away and rubbed her arm. "Y-you look nice yourself." She wasn't used to complimenting others.

Rufus smiled at her compliment. "Thank you milady." He removed his hands from his back, only to have a bouquet of white roses.

The nature wizard crossed her arms. "Rufus, this is a friend date. Why are you giving my roses?"

"I just want to make a friendly gesture. Why do you think they're white and not red?"

Her expression didn't change. "Hm, well played Lore." She said which made a smile grow onto Rufus's lips. The greenette grabbed the bouquet. "Give me a minute."

She went back inside the house. She got one of her vases and filled it with water. She took the paper off that was surrounding the flowers. Hild then put the flowers in the vase and set it on the table, in the living room. Hild walked back outside.

"Sorry for the wait." She said.

"It's no problem." Rufus replied. "This way milady."

They walked in silence to the opera house. How was he gonna start this date off? Rufus moved a little closer to her as they kept walking. The back of their hands and sometimes their fingers would brush against each other. Hild's face was still neutral when this was happening.

Rufus tried to go further by entwining his fingers with hers. The memory-make wizard moved his eyes to see how Hild was reacting to this situation. He could see as the end of her mouth twitched. It got to the point were Hild turned to his direction.

"Do me a favor and move your fingers." She said with her face still neutral.

Rufus did what he was told and moved his hand. Hild turned back forward to watch she was going. They kept walking till they finally reached the opera house. The was a sign outside that had the title, 'La signora e il servitore' under it was the English translation that said, 'Milady and the servant'.

People were walking in. It was mostly a couples, more of elderly couples than younger. Hild and Rufus walked in.

"I'll get the tickets." Rufus said. But before he could take a few steps, Hild stopped him.

"Rufus I can get my way in myself. I'm not letting you pay for my ticket."

"It's my treat. Let me pay."

Hild refused to give up on this argument. "This is a friend date. Which means both people pay for it, not one."

Rufus sighed to the argument. This girl has too much pride sometimes. He decided to grant her wish and let her get her ticket. When both of them got their tickets they headed towards the location they had gotten, which was on the second floor. They walked into the booth that had four red chairs. Two on one side and another pair on the other.

Eferhilda sat down on the left side and on the chair to the right.

"I'll go get some drinks." Rufus said. Hild was about to say something but was cut off by him. "Let me pay for drink at least."

"Alright." She agreed.

"What kind of wine would you like?"

Hild didn't drink wine like that, but she was able to pick one of her favorites. "Do they have vini?"

"Why yes, I'll go get you some."

Rufus walked out the booth and left to the drink vendor. The storm dragon looked around the theater. She heard talking in the background and could care less what people was talking about. But there was one voice she was hearing from down the hall. The voice got louder every second, and by each second, she recognized it. She frowned to the familiar voice as it was a few yards away from her.

She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Not him again." She groaned.

The foot steps stopped. "Well look who's here. I didn't know you was into this kind of thing." A gruff voice said to her.

Hild opened her eyes and turned to the man. "I could say the same thing. Why are you here?"

"It's not like I want to be here. I lost a bet and have to take her to this."

"Who's her?"

"Hi." She heard a voice then saw as a white haired woman walked over to her.

"Hello." Hild greeted.

"I'm Mirajane. I see we're gonna share the booth together."

"Yeah, I can see that too." Hild wasn't trying to be smart as she said that. She had a neutral face expression.

"You know, I've never learned your name." Laxus said.

"Yeah. Maybe that's because I don't want you to know my name."

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Fine, but it's not for you, it's for Mirajane since it would be fair if I said my name as well. My name is Eferhilda Wyvern. But you can just call me Hild for short."

"Well, it's pleased to meet you." Mirajane said with a smile.

Hild blinked at her then made a tiny grin. "You remind me of my little sister."

It didn't take long for Rufus to get back. He walked into the booth but became surprised. He remembered those two from Fairy Tail.

Rufus walked to the other side were he sat down next to Hild.

"Here's your drink Eferhilda."

"Hey, you're that guy who fought Gray."

"I am."

Mirajane eyes gleamed as she clasped her hands together. "So, you two are dating?"

"No. We are not." Eferhilda quickly said. "We're only on a friend date."

"Oh, I thought so. You two seem a too different to be together." Laxus said.

Rufus narrowed his eyes. They wasn't too different from each other. They had some similarities. It's one of the reasons why they were in the opera house to begin with.

Just then, the light started to dim down in the area. The talking ceased down in the audience. The curtain came up to a scene that was placed in a garden. A blond woman was propped up on a white bench. She started to sing in a slow tempo. Eferhilda took a sip from the wine as the play started.

As the minutes passed, Laxus started to get bored. For one thing, they wasn't singing in English or Japanese. How the hell was he supposed to know what was going on if he couldn't understand them? Well, he could watch the body language, but that wasn't as good.

He turned his attention to Mira. "Do you understand what they're saying?"

The take over mage tore her attention away from the play to his 'date'. "Only a little. I'm just now taking classes for Italian." She said to him. She then looked back to the stage.

Italian? All this time he thought they was speaking Spanish.

Laxus turned to the opposite side. The lighting dragon saw the storm dragon watching the play. He also saw she was tapping her finger on her lap to the pace of the song that was currently being sung.

"Pst, Hild." He whispered.

Eferhilda stopped her tapping and ever so slowly moved her head to Laxus.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"Do you understand what they're saying?"

The greenette had a face that said 'really?' "Why do you want to know?" She went ahead and answered.

"Just call me curious."

"Biondo cretino." Hild said then un-twisted her head back to the stage.

Rufus covered his mouth with his hand to keep his smile from showing. Mirajane giggled as her response to Hild's reply to Laxus. She understood what that meant.

As time went by, the large man became drowsy and feel asleep. Mirajane sighed when she noticed him asleep with his head lowered.

By the time forty minutes passes, the first part of the play ended. The lights brightened and some of the people got up from their seats to go to the vendor for re-fills.

The white haired woman shook the blond on his shoulder. Laxus woke up, rubbing his eyes.

He looked around the theater. "Is it over?"

"No Laxus. Only half of it is done." Mira responded.

"Damn it." He groaned. He got up from his seat and walked out the booth.

Rufus and Hild got up and also left out of the booth to get their refills.

-o-

The couple were walking to the vendor. And as they did, they heard a voice calling the long haired man.

"Rufus?"

Rufus turned to the direction the voice was coming from. A young olive haired woman in a rose red dress came up to him.

"Eileen?"

She made a ear to ear smile. "It's so good to see you again. It's been awhile."

They kissed each other's cheeks as a greeting. Hild's eyebrow twitched at the sight.

"You look nice." Rufus complimented. Hild eyes began to narrow as she became slight agitated. "Eileen, this is Eferhilda." He introduced his old friend to his date.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Hild replied with her voice slightly low.

Rufus became slightly baffled to her attitude. "Anyway, I just wanted to say hi. I better go back to my boyfriend."

"Alright." He said, they gave each other a hug then she walked off. "Isn't she nice?" Rufus asked.

"Erm." Hild groaned.

Her response made him curious. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't like her." Hild said simply.

"Why?"

She didn't answer his question.

"Eferhilda, are you jealous?"

The greenette's eyes grew wide. "Why on Earthland would I be jealous of her? I am superior to her in many things."

"You just met her, how do you know you're superior?" The memory wizard asked "It's okay to admit you're jealous."

Hild gave him a stern look. "If you excuse me, I'm going to the ladies room." She replied before giving him her glass, turning around, and leaving to to the restroom.

Rufus blinked to her grumpy attitude. He made a quick smile before going in line.

The Sabertooth mage stood in line, waiting to get a refill.

"So…" Rufus heard behind him. He turned around to see Mirajane. She had her usual smile across her face.

"So what?" He inquired, wondering why she said that in the beginning.

"Do you like Eferhilda?"

Rufus wasn't really surprised by the question. So he went ahead and answered it with a simply answer.

"Yes I do."

"Oh? Something told me you liked her." Mira said excitedly. "Are you going to tell her?"

"She already knows."

"Oh, so she doesn't like you?"

"I'm not sure if I should say that. You see, Eferhilda is a very proud person. She said she's not interested in a relationship, but to be honest, I think she's lying."

"You think she's lying?"

"I see she be trying to confined her feelings, but there have been times when she showed me how she feels about me. I feel that she's just in denial. Until then, I'm going to treat her as if she was mine… well if she lets me."

"Awwww, you're so sweet Rufus. I'll do you a favor and talk to her." Mira cooed.

"That's not necessary."

"But I want to do it. It's my job to match people up together."

Rufus blinked again. 'Are all the Fairy Tail girls like this?' He wondered.

"I'll do it now."

"Huh?" He asked, but never received an answer. She walked out of line and headed to the booth.

The large eyed young woman walked maneuvered through and the crowd. She walked in the booth that now had Hild sitting down with her legs crossed. She sat down next to her. The greenette rose her eyebrow, knowing a conversation was going to start.

"What is it?" She asked, wanting to know what she wanted to ask her.

"I was just thinking about how Rufus is pretty cute, don't you think?"

Hild's eyes widened and swiftly turned to Mira. She had a frown on her face with a lightning crackling. And for a second, Mira felt a little scared, but it went away as quick.

"Why would you ask me something like that?" She asked.

"I'm just asking. I think Rufus is kind of attractive. He almost reminds me of my friend Freed. Anyway, I was wondering if you thought the same."

The lightning stopped and Hild's face got slightly red. "Well, yeah, I find him attractive. What can I say, it's like I'm attracted to guys with long hair."

"Oh, that's good to hear. So, you like Laxus?"

"And why do you want to know that?"

"I'm just wondering since you're here with him."

"Hm, I guess I do." Mira replied with her eye closed and a smile on her face. "Do you like Rufus?"

"Now why are you asking that?" Eferhilda was getting tired of these personal questions. 'I already told Sting and Rogue. There's no way I'm going to tell a random chick I just met fifty-eight minutes ago.' She thought.

"I'm just curious. I mean, you're here with him. Laxus was forced to come here with me, but I'm guessing this was in your own free will to come to the opera house with him."

"Well yes, I'm here on my free will. But this a friend date, not a couple date. There's a difference."

"So, you only considered him as a friend?"

"Um, he's more of a comrade. I don't normally associate with people on my own free will so I don't actually have friends. The only friend I do have though is my dog Rufus." Mira gave her puzzled look on her face. She was about to ask her a question that was currently going through her mind, but Hild stopped her from asking. "No I didn't name my dog after Rufus."

-o-

Rufus was strolling back to the booth. There were a good amount of people walking through the hallway. And there was one person, who wasn't looking their way. A scarlet haired man bumped into Rufus. The sudden movement made the the glass he was holding leaned and some of the wine landed on Rufus's suit. He held his mouth closed so he could keep him self from cussing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The man apologized.

The blond man only hummed as his response. He hurried to the bathroom. He sighed from relief that only the wine had landed on the black part of the suit.

"May I get a few sheets of paper towels?" He asked the The brunette man standing by the sinks grabbed a few sheets of paper towels and handed them to Rufus. "Thank you." He thanked.

The masked wizard started rubbing the liquid off to get it back dry. Just then, he heard the toilet flush in the bathroom. He couldn't care less who it was but this guy gained his attention when he slightly looked in the mirror. Rufus face twist for a quick second before going back to his suit.

Laxus came over to the sinks and turned on the faucet. He began to wash his hands. He two blond males were quiet, only hearing as the water ran.

"So, about Hild…" He started.

Rufus's head rose up with curiosity. "What about her?"

"What type of things does she like?"

"What?" Rufus said with his teeth still touching each other.

"What type of things does she like?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Because I do." Laxus answered.

The memory wizard huffed. "Don't even try. Eferhilda's a very proud and difficult to understand person, but I already know for a fact that she's not interested in you."

"Is that so?" Laxus asked. "I just tend to think she's probably a tsundere and her tough girl side is just an act."

"I don't think so."

"Jealous aren't we? You don't even know how we met."

"And how did you two meet?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Rufus thought about it. He wasn't sure anymore if Lauxs was asking him that.

"We slept together."

Rufus face went into shock from the answer he got. The next second that happened happened in a flash. The lights in the bathroom exploded and it became dark. The light from outside came from the window to make them able to see.

"What the hell happened?!" The spiky haired man wondered.

Rufus stood in the same place before the accident happened. He took a few breaths, trying to relax again. By this time, Laxus had already left out.

-o-

(Back in the booth)

After Hild and Mira had their conversation, Mirajane left to go the bathroom before the play came back on. Which was only a few minutes away. Hild sat down with her arms crossed and had an emotionless expression as usual. She sighed when a familiar scent came through her nostrils. Sometimes she hated having enhanced senses.

Laxus sat down on the opposite side. He leaned back in his chair and turned to the woman beside him.

He began the conversation with, "You know, I don't like giving compliments out like that, but your an exception."

"Oh? And what is this compliment blondie?" She crossed her arms waiting for his answer.

"You know what, if you're gonna be like that, I'm not gonna tell you."

Both Mirajane and Rufus walked close to the booth. They had met up by he end of the hallway and as they got closer to their booth the two heard the conversation that was being held in there. The stood beside the small area listening to the words that was being said.

Hild sighed. "I only called you blondie because I don't know your name."

"Lauxs."

"Laxus." Hild repeated. "I like it. And I don't like giving out compliments myself. Anyway, on with you compliment."

"You beautiful in that dress."

Hild was NOT blushing. Or at least in her head she wasn't. It's like her body had mind of it's own when she felt her face flush.

Rufus and Mira stood there wondering how Hild was going to reply.

The two lightning users stood there in silence.

"Whatever." Hild replied, playing it cool.

Rufus let out a sigh of relief.

"You two can get…" Hild said.

"…out of the shadows now." Laxus finished.

The two mages walked in the booth.

"Spying on us eh?"

"We were only curious." Mira replied.

Rufus and Mira sat back down to the seats. Right at the moment, the lights dimmed down again and the performance began again.

Laxus breathed out. 'Here we go again.' He thought before falling asleep again.

The female Fairy Tail Mage sighed again.

-o-

The next forty minutes passed. Close by the end Rufus heard a sniffle. He moved his sight to Hild. She had a couple of tears running down her face from the play. The questionable thing about it was, nothing sad was happening at all.

"Are you okay Eferhilda?"

"I-I'm just so happy for the two." She said.

Both of Rufus's eyebrows lowered.

The next eight minutes passed and the opera ended. By this time Laxus woke back up.

"Is it finally over?" He asked looking around.

Mira decided to mess with the blond man. "No, the second part just ended."

"What the fuck?"

"Calm down Lauxs. She's only joking." Hild said.

Laxus sighed before getting up. The rest of the did the same, getting ready to back to their homes.

"ORufus." The blond turned back around to Mira. "Good luck on her."

"I suppose I need it." He replied before turning back and exiting out, behind Hild.

Once again, they walked in silence. But this time, it was a comfortable silence. It took around twenty minute for them to reach the destination. Eferhilda's house. They walked up the few steps to the porch.

Hild turned to him before she could go inside. "Thank you for taking me to the opera."

"You're very welcome. This night will forever be in my memories."

She stopped herself from rolling her eyes and instead made a tiny grin. Rufus did the same. And after there two seconds of quietness, he started lean down to.

Hild moved her hand up that made Rufus stop. "If those lips touch mine, I will rip them off your face."

With that warning made, he backed up.

"Well, I guess I'll go then." He turned around about to leave when.

"Rufus?" She called out.

The blond turned around. "Yes?"

They stood there in silence looking into each other's eyes. It happened so fast. Hild quickly pecked his cheek than closed the door before Rufus could react. He blinked a couple of times as he stared at the door.


	16. Heat Wave

"Please Hild." Sting begged.

"No." Hild replied, drinking her water.

"Please."

"No!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top."

"I'm allergic to cherries." She countered

"But why?"

"I don't like changing the weather unless necessary."

"This is necessary. It's NINETY-NINE degrees outside! And haven't you noticed that the air condition stopped working in here?"

"Oh really? I never noticed." Sting thought she was being sarcastic until she finished with, "I can adjust to any type of temperature and environment, so I really didn't know."

Sting felt like he had a better chance to convince her now. "So… are you going to change the temp?"

"…No."

"Aw come on. People could get a heat stroke in this heat." He said as another reason for her to make it cooler outside.

"Well they should be smart by staying in." She finally looked over to him and noticed something was missing. "Where's Rogue?" She started looking around the guild.

"He's in the infirmary. He was one of the people to get heat stroke."

"I knew it was gonna happen someday since he's always wearing long sleeves and a lot of clothing,."

"Hild, can you please change the temperature?" He asked again.

"I don't feel like it."

"Ugh, fine! What's the point of having a nature mage if they don't even help in a crisis." Sting groaned as he started walking away. He walked down a few bar stools to the master of the guild. "Minerva, can we open the pool today?"

Even the raven haired woman had to agree. The heat was killing her and the people to fix the air said they won't be there until the next few hours. 

"Yeah."

"Yes!" He cheered. "POOL'S OPEN!" He shouted towards his guild open.

The few people that decided to come to the guild hurriedly ran out to the other side of the guild. Hild got up from her seat and did a quick stretch before walking to the other side of the guild. She opened the door to the outside pool.

"Ah, it's feels nice to be out." Hild smiled. 

And what surprised everyone was she tore off bodysuit and revealed a mahogany swimsuit. The top part was a tube while there was a thick diagonal line that went right to left to the bottoms.

"Wait, so you wouldn't change the temperature, because you wanted people to see you in a swimsuit?!"

"I have another." She said while not looking at him and with a faint blush on her cheeks.

'Is she… embarrassed?' He thought. He looked over to the direction she was staring. A smile grew when he saw what she was staring at, or more like who she was staring at.

"You wanted to see Rufus in a swimsuit?"

Hild's face became redder before furiously turning to Sting. "No!"

"You wanted him to see you in a swimsuit?"

"No!"

"Then why were you looking in his direction?"

"I wasn't looking at him. I was just… thinking and just happened to look in his direction."

"I'm sorry Hild, but you can't fool me." Sting responded smartly. "And even if you was thinking, you was thinking about Rufus, weren't you?"

A frown grew on Hild's face. She walked closer to Sting and grabbed him by his ear. "Why the hell are you so damn loud?!" She whispered yelled in his ear.

"I don't know. I just do."

"Well you need to learn how to stop it."

"You know what, I'll just leave."

"Yeah, you do that." Hild replied.

Sting was about to leave when he turned back around.

"You know what, I almost forgot to compliment you in your swimsuit."

"Oh god." Hild murmured.

"Even I have to admit you look hot. It's like what they say, my anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun (1). Which you obviously do."

Hild locked the back part of her teeth with annoyance. "Sting…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get punched."

"Come on Hild, you can't say you don't enjoy the compliments."

"I never said I didn't but the thing is, people who find me attractive aren't usual interested in my personality."

"That's not true."

"Tell me the truth Sting. You like my appearance more than my persona."

"Do I have to answer that?" The blond asked.

"Yes you do."

"Well maybe if you was nicer and less hostile I wouldn't just like you for your looks." He closed his eyes and braced himself for a hit, but none came. He opened back his eyes, only to see Hild just staring back at him. "Y-you're not gonna hit me?"

"No, *raises up fist* do you want me to hit you?" She asked with no sign of expression.

"No I'm good." He assured.

"Good. By the way," She then started whispering, "If you know I like Rufus and you even ship us, then why do you still flirt with me?"

"I just like seeing your reactions."

"So you like getting punched? I never knew you was a masochist." 

"I could say the same thing about you."

Hild's eyes widened then narrowed. A red aura started surrounding her whole body. "Remember your promise? You better remember the sever punishment if you say that to anyone. You hear me?"

"Y-yeah, I swear." With that said, Sting ran away and jumped into the pool.

The aura went away and Hild walked over to one of the chairs on the side. 

-o-

Rufus's eyes were closed as he was floating in his inner tube. Sting's head popped up from the water and was now beside Rufus.

"Hey Rufus."

"Hello Sting." Rufus replied.

"So, are you just gonna float around or are you going to talk to Hild?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"Because she's laying over there topless."

"What?" He quickly asked while he looked over to Hild.

"Heh, I'm just kidding. Hild's not topless ya perv." Said Sting with a smirk.

Rufus frowned. "You need to stop joking around."

"Why don't you go talk to her? Compliment her swimsuit. I'm sure she'd like that." He finished then dived back down in the water and swam off.

Rufus watched as Sting started swimming away. When he was out of sight, his attention fell upon the green haired woman on the other side of the pool. He floated towards the end of the pool and got out.

The greenette hand her hands crossed, behind her heads. She was laying on her back as her eyes was also closed.

"Eferhilda?"

Hild opened one of her eyes and looked straight up. "Yes Rufus?"

"I just wanted to come over and say… you look good in your swimsuit."

Hild began her blushing. 'Really, again!' She screamed to herself in her head. It's like she couldn't control her emotions anymore. "T-thanks Rufus." She even stuttered, STUTTERED!

The masked man couldn't help but smile to her sudden change in behavior. Hild noticed this and a frown started growing, but it quickly diminished much to her surprise.

"Aren't you going to take a swim?" The blond asked her.

"Um, I'm not sure. I'm not hot since I can adapt to different temperatures."

"Oh, what a shame."

She rose her eyebrow. "How is that a shame?" She always thought it was helpful.

"Well you see… I wanted to swim with you."

She opened her other eye. "Oh." She meant it to be a question, but instead, made it a quick statement. "Umm…"

"Is she actually considering it?" Sting asked from afar. 

"…Alright." She got up from the chair.

'She… said yes… on purpose.' Rufus thought.

Hild noticed his reaction. "What? Did you think I would say no?"

"Well yes actually."

"Do you really think I would say no to everything you ask me? I know you remember when I said yes to that date we had." She asked as she walked passed him. 

Rufus thought it was better not to answer that. And he had to admit, he was amazed she didn't say friend date. Hild dipped her foot in the cool pool water. She took a deep breath as she felt her body adjusting to the temperature. The nature wizard then pushed herself into the water.

The memory wizard got back into the pool, feeling better as the cool water that was cooling him from the heat.

Eferhilda was swimming in a backstroke formation while Rufus was swimming in a freestyle position.

On the other side of the pool, people had swam to the other as some people were about to have a swimming contest. But since the pool wasn't as big, only for people could go at a time. Sting was one of the people. 

The four stood on the pool side getting ready. They bent down as someone was counting down.

"On your mark… get set… GO!"

They jumped back into the pool and swam at there fastest limit. The spiky haired blond was in the lead, almost to the very end, but all of a sudden, he felt something in between his fingers. He tried to ignore it but was seriously getting on his nerves. He stopped as he reached the end of the pool to look what on his fingers.

"What's this?" He examined the piece of clothing that was in his hands. Some of the strings were everywhere to show it was tore off. It was the same color as… "Hild's top." He squeaked as he started sweating.

"STIIIIIIIIING!" Hild shouted with anger. 

Sting gulped and turned around to see Hild as she covered herself with her arm. At the moment, when the top part of her swimsuit came off, she didn't really notice till she saw a good amount of the guys getting nosebleeds… Rufus was one of them… and now they had blood in the pool.

"I didn't mean it! I swear!"

"I'M GONNA BLOODY KILL YOU!"

Sting's fear disappeared and a smile grew on his face. "Huh, you sounded Scottish when you said that."

Hild's eyes narrowed, which showed she didn't feel like joking. Which wasn't really a surprise since she never liked joking. She began growling a little which made Sting even more nervous.

The blond wasn't sure what to expect, but he already knew he was about to get punished. "Nature mode…" All of a sudden, she glowed a yellow-green. Sting cringed as he knew what happens during her nature modes. "Water."

She had green scales had surrounded on her chest and between her legs to resemble as if she was wearing a two piece swimsuit. She had a pair of fins that were on her back hand up to her her elbows, and another set from her ankle to her knee. Her hair was still a yellow green but now long and wavy.

"Water twister." 

The water from pool swirled until it came up and formed a twister. It went up by several feet till it changed it's course and landed to where Sting was. The water splashed on him and the strong impact made his body flew into the air. He screamed as he flew straight up in the sky. It got to the point were everyone saw a twinkle in the sky. 

"Wherever he lands is not gonna be pretty." Orga said as he tore his attention from the sky.

The water settled back down in the pool with a large splash. Rufus was unprepared as the water landed on him and a good amount got though his mouth that entered his lungs…

Hild huffed as she turned around, only to notice Rufus wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Rufus?" She looked around some more until she saw some blond hair that was slightly floating in the water. "Rufus…" She dived into the water to receive him.

/

Rufus slowly opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was someone up-close. Like real up-close. He felt his lips touching another pair of lips. He felt as some air was being blown to his mouth. The person pulled herself up from him.

"Eferhilda?" He whispered. Damn his throat felt sore from the chloride pool water.

"Damn it Rufus. Don't scare me like that." She said. 

The storm dragon got up all the way and left without saying anything else. Guess she would have to stay in that mode till she gets to her house since she didn't change out of that mode.

Rogue came outside, finally woken up from that heat stroke he had. He stood still by the door when he heard screaming. He looked left then right, wondering where the sound was coming from. When he didn't see anything he used his finger to get out the filth out. He still heard the scream as it got louder. He finally looked up, which he soon regretted. He got slammed down by another person.

"Ah." Sting rubbed his back and was surprised that he didn't feel as much pain as expected. He looked down and saw he landed on a brun. He quickly recognized who it was below him. "Oh, good to see you're awake. Thanks for breaking my fall Rogue."

"And thank you Sting for breaking my back." He replied sarcastically.

-o-

The next day morning was pretty cool. The people of Sabertooth wasn't sure why, but most of them thought it was because of Hild. The guild's double door opened to show the twin dragon slayers. And the first thing people had heard from the conversation they were currently having was the most… bizarre one.

"…but you Rogue, you're a unicorn."

"Stop calling me that!"

Yep. That was the conversation. Sting was repeatedly calling Rogue a unicorn.

They sat down at the table still talking about it. It was then when Orga thought it was best to interrupt them.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked mostly to Sting.

"I was telling a Rogue about how he was a unicorn."

"…"

"…Sting, do you need therapy?" Rufus inquired. "I know a good therapist if you want a session." 

"What? No, I'm good."

"Then why are you calling Rogue a unicorn?"

"Well, I was telling Rogue about how unicorns are pure and innocent and doesn't think about sex. Once a unicorn loses it's horn it becomes a horse. Which means that person thinks about sex. And once someone has sex they become a mule. And knowing Rogue, he's a unicorn." He looked back to his partner who still had a frown on his face.

"Oh, that means your a mule." Orga replied.

"Yep." Sting nodded. "Let me guess what you are. …You're a horse."

"What?!"

"Rufus, you're probably a mule. You know what, take the 'probably' out. You are a mule."

"Sting! For all you know, I could be a virgin."

"Says the guy wearing the pimp hat." He countered. "Hild… defiantly a mule. The lady… not sure. And here we have Rogue. The only one I know who's a unicorn."

"Stop calling me a unicorn!" Rogue was getting sick of this conversation.

Sting's smile grew larger. "Oh, so are you a horse?"

"No!"

"Then you're a unicorn."

Hild, who just through the guild doors walked over to the guys. The first word she heard was unicorn. Curious, she couldn't help but see what they were talking about.

"Okay, what are you guys talking about now?"

"We're talking about how Rogue is a unicorn." Sting said while slightly chuckling.

Hild took her attention over to Rogue. She cracked a smile. "Really Rogue? You're twenty years old and still a unicorn." She kept herself from laughing. "I lost my horn when I turned eleven."

Everybody's mouths gawked.

"ELEVEN?! What the hell Hild?!"

"I hit puberty at the age of eight."

"Eight? Is that normal for a girl?" 

"It is actually, we mature faster than males." She replied with her eyes closed.

"Damn, I feel sorry for you. You've been experiencing pain since you was eight. When did you lose your virginity?"

"Twenty."

"Okay you've been thinking about sex since eleven and had actual sex in twenty? That makes no sense." Sting became a horse around thirteen and had sex at sixteen. He expected Hild to done it sooner.

"I didn't think about sex at eleven. I wasn't that perverted."

"Then how did you become a horse?"

"Well, my grandfather just happened to have female porn magazines I found while snooping through his things. …I'll leave your imaginations to think what happened. Anyway…" She set a medium sized brownish-gold vase, she was holding, on the table. 

"What's the vase for?" Rogue asked.

"That information is not important for your knowing." She responded then turned her direction to Rufus. "Do you mind if I tried something with you?"

Usually his first response would be yes, but he felt like something was fishy for Hild to ask him for some help. "Is it a new punishment?"

"No."

"Then no. I don't mind."

"Good." She sat the vase down on the table. She then leaned closer to him and swiftly pulled him into a kiss on the lips.

"What the fuuuuck?!" Sting shouted. 

Then again, it wasn't really that surprising. But one thing really baffled Sting and even Rogue. Hild doesn't want to let Rufus know she likes him, but Hild is always doing something to show it to him. She even said she doesn't kiss anyone unless she like likes them… unless it's magic involved.

The next thing no one would of expected was watching some plants, mostly flowers, that was started to grow from the soil that was in the vase. Finally, after some seconds, she pulled away and looked back to the vase. She made a scowl when she saw all plants, which was in a great amount. 

"What's up with you and kissing people when they least expect it?!" Sting inquired. Hild ignored him and didn't answer.

"Um Eferhilda, can you please tell me why did you kiss me?"

She stared at him for a couple of seconds before blinking and answering with, "That information is not important for your knowing… yet." She picked up the now fertile pot and walked away.

"What the hell is wrong with that girl?" Sting asked. 

"I wonder who's the next guy she'll kiss." Orga replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) The song Anaconda by Nicki Minaj


	17. Portrait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished. Today is a special day today. It's Eferhilda's birthday. Yay! And on her behalf, I published this chapter. Sorry it's short though. And Merry Christmas.

It's been a month since that heat wave and that pool accident. Hild came into the guild after a week long mission. Majority of the guild was empty. This was good news for her since that meant not many people were at the bar. Well, she was wrong when majority of the seats were taken. It was then when someone got up and hurriedly made it to the seat before anyone else could make take it.

"Give me a Blue Label with some water."

"Drinking hard today I see." A green haired man said as he too another sip of his drink.

"I'm exhausted from the mission and the train ride back. I need a strong drink."

"How long have you gone without drinking?"

"Let me think." She stared in space for a second before going back to reality. "Fourteen hours."

"Fourteen?" Orga responded with disbelief.

"I have a bunch of liquor hidden in my house you would not believe."

"…okay. Anyway," He started out, "You know what's in four more days."

"No. What is it?" She asked with a bored expression.

"It's Rufus's birthday."

"His birthday? Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

Orga gave her a questionably look. "What do you mean why? You was gone for a week."

"That doesn't mean anything. Someone should've told me when the month started."

"Well you're pretty pissed. Just don't punish me for it though."

Hild grabbed her drink off the table and drunk it down with a large gulp. She then drunk some water, got up, and left without saying anything else.

-o-

Hild pacing around the living room. She was having some difficulty trying to think of something to give to Rufus.

"Why is it so damn hard?!"

"Why don't you give him a book?" Her dog suggested, laying on the couch.

"There's a flaw to that. I'm not sure of book he HASN'T read. Plus he'd end up memorizing once read and wouldn't use it again, so that'll be pointless."

"Well then, how about a portrait?"

"A portrait?" 

"Yeah, you know, those paintings you used to do."

"Painting." She shook her head. "I've haven't painted or drew in five years. And back then, they were terrible."

"They wasn't terrible. Anyone can tell you that. Besides, you have nothing else to think of."

"I guess you have a point. I'm gonna need a picture of him, but how am I gonna get a picture?"

(Screen change) 

Hild walked into the guild with a camera in her hand, that was behind her back.

"Rufus?"

"Yes Eferhilda?"

"Can you help me with something?"

"Can you tell me what it is? The last time you said that you kissed me without telling me why."

"I said I was gonna tell you, not just yet."

"And when will that happen?"

"In two years." Rufus's face twisted a little before returning back with no emotion. "But this favor you will know even sooner."

"How much sooner?"

The greenette frowned. "I said it was sooner so just take my word, okay?"

"Alright."

"Good. So grab the edge of your hat with you right hand."

"Uhh…"

"Just do it."

"Okay." He grabbed his hat.

"Now make a smirk like your arrogant asshole self." She replied with smile on her face.

"What?" What was this girl up to?

Her smile went away. "I asked for a smirk not gap in the mouth."

Okay, it's official. He's never gonna understand this girl. She waited patiently as he tried to adjust himself.

"Perfect." She responded. 

Hild took the camera from behind her back and pressed the button. The bright flash startled Rufus, but was able to hold his position. The picture slid out of the camera and Hild pulled it out then waited for the picture to show. The few seconds passed till she was able to see it.

"Mhmm, this will do. Thank you Rufus." She said then left him dumbfounded.

-o-

It's been a few hours and Hild was at her desk examining the picture as she sketched it on a sheet of paper. She had the lamp and the room lights on.

"So, how's it going?" Her dog asked as he walked in.

The Great Dane had surprised her which made her slid her pencil on the sheet. Now leaving a pencil streak. 

"Damn it Rufus!" She shouted. She flipped the pencil to the opposite side to erase the un needed streak. She then swiped off the eraser with her hand. "Pretty okay till you messed me up."

"Why are you sketching it on paper? I thought you was gonna paint a picture."

She put the pencil down then made a sign before looking over to him. "I'm gonna paint it. I just wanna sketch it out first before I do. Why are you here?"

"I'm ready to eat."

"Didn't I just feed you?" She inquired before asking another question. "When was the last time I fed you?"

"Eleven in the morning. It's seven and night now." He said.

"It is? Why didn't you been telling me?"

The dog shook his head then turned around to leave the room. "I'm too old for this." He muttered.

A frown began to form on Hild's face. "Well damn, if you wanna be like that I'll make you skip dinner." She then thought about the situation more. "I can't do that, that'll be animal abuse. Fine!" She got up from her chair. "I'll fix you something to eat."

-o- (Two days later)

Hild woke up to a knock on her door. She fell asleep very, and I mean VERY late last night after several hours having to mix colors to an exact match to the colors of the picture she took of Rufus. When she was finished with that, she poured the colors in different jars and label what the colors would go. And after that she walked downstairs to get something to drink and sat down on the couch. It didn't take her long for her to pass out while sleeping in a sitting position and her finished cup in her hand. 

She rubbed her eyes as she got up from the couch and opened the door.

"Minerva?" This was the first time she came over to visit her house. "What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah it's five in the afternoon.

"…what?" She looked at her watch, and what do ya know. It was five fifteen in the afternoon.

"You must just woke up. Anyway I just wanted to come over." She walked into the house before she let Hild could say she could. Eferhilda went ahead and closed the door. "Nice place."

"Um, thank you." She responded. 

The raven haired woman was about to walk on the carpet till Hild stopped her by grabbing her arm. 

"What?"

"Please take off your shoes. I don't want dirt on my perfectly bleached carpet."

"Alright."

"So, I'll just get to the point." She sat down on the couch. "A little birdie told me you was in love with Rufus."

Hild's narrowed eyes widened. "…How did you know that? Was it Sting?!" She could feel her blood boil.

"I didn't know until you confirmed it."

Hild's mouth gawked before shutting her mouth. She clenched her fists with anger. "DAMN IT MINERVA!"

Minerva laughed at her behavior. "So Sting knows you love Rufus?" 

"Stop saying love."

"Fine, can I say crush?" She wondered.

"Yes you can."

"So Sting knows you have a madly and deep crush for Rufus?"

Hild squinted her eyes to Minerva's description. "I rather not talk about it." She replied looking away.

"Is that so?" She said with her eyes closed. Minerva then disappeared in thin air.

"Minerva?" 

She looked around the living room. The next thing she did was she was able to pick up Minerva's scent. Apparently she was still in he house. Hild followed the scent which lead to the stairs. She walked up to the second floor. She walked through the hallway till she reached her bedroom door.

The storm dragon slayer opened the door to her room. 

"Hm, that's why you took a picture of Rufus. Is this what you're giving him for his birthday?"

"Yeah. I still got a lot to go though."

"Well, since you only have a day left, I guess I'll leave you be." The raven haired woman walked out the room.

"Thank you." Hild said following her to the front door. When Minerva was gone she locked the door and sighed. "I have a day left. Let me finish this picture." She said, walking back upstairs.

-o-

Hild woke up from her slumber when she kept hearing barking from her dog. She once again fell asleep late at night finishing the portrait. She opened the window to her room and set the wet canvas by it so the breeze could dry it quicker. She laid in her bed and passed out around four in the morning.

"Shut it ya mutt!" Hild shouted before putting her head back down.

"Excuse me! First of all, I am not a mutt, I am a pure breed Great Dane! Second of all, I'm barking so your ass can get up!"

"What time is it?"

"Three in the afternoon."

"What?!" She looked at her alarm clock that she set for ten in the morning. It didn't set off. 

She got from the bed and hurried to the bathroom to get ready. When she got out she got wrapping paper from her closet and got the canvas of the stand to wrap it up.

"Alright, done." She opened her desk draw to get a silver present bow to put it on top.

"There's one thing you're forgetting."

"What?" The greenette asked questionably.

"To feed me."

"Alright alright."

-o-

So, it was now three forty five when Eferhilda Wyvern walked into the guild. She walked over to the long haired wizard.

"There you are. I thought you wasn't gonna show." Rufus said.

"I woke up late trying to get your gift ready." She handed his present. "Happy birthday Rufus."

"Why thank you." He began to unwrap it. Hild held her breath as he unwrapped it all the way, waiting to hear his response. A smile appeared on his face. "So that's why you took that picture." 

She nodded for her response. "Sorry it's terrible, but as my excuse, I haven't drew or paint anything in five years."

"I don't think it's terrible. I think this picture is quite admirable. It must took you awhile to do this."

"Only four days, but I had to stay up pretty late to finish it." 

"Well thank you anyway for your hard work."

"You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, sucky ending. I swear, it feels like a kiss should've happen between them.  
> I would like to thank Kellie from quotev for giving me the birthday idea.


	18. Opposites Attract

"RUFUS!"

"I am so sorry Eferhilda. I didn't mean it to happen."

(Flashback)

While at the bar Rufus and Hild just happened to sit next to each other. It was late morning, around eleven. Not many people were in the guild, so it wasn't really crowded. Hild head was propped up from her hand as she looked down to a book she recently bought. Rufus took a drink from his coffee before setting it back down.

He occasionally looked over to the greenette, only to notice that her hair color was different. She was no longer had yellow-greenish hair but now a light orange red that matched with the leaves on the fall season trees. It got to the point where Hild noticed the stare she was getting from the blond man. She turned to face him, merely telling him to stop looking at her like that. He turned away, now looking forward.

A man with blue hair walked by the bar, about to sit at a stool. He walked a little too close to Rufus that he accidentally push the blond haired wizard.

Rufus, who didn't expect it, body moved a little which made his elbow hit his cup. The amount of force had made the cup tilt over and landed on Hild's book. Now staining the pages. This, of course, enraged her. And the man with the blue hair ran out, so he wouldn't get blamed for accidentally pushing Rufus.

(End of Flashback)

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Hild closed her eyes, actually thinking about what he could do. The book didn't really cost much as her previous book that got messed up from the time she fell down from that slushy. And she didn't want to punish Rufus for it. She re-opened them in about five seconds later.

"Well… I do need a jogging partner. You wanna do it? But I should warn you though. I run for a long time."

"I would love to."

Hild's face expression didn't change. "Good. Meet me at the park at five thirty in the morning by the first bench when you enter the park."

'Uh, isn't that a bit early?' He wanted to ask, but she might cancel it, if he did. "Alright." He answered.

With that said and done, she walked out the guild. Rufus, deciding it was best to leave the bar, went over to the table with his guild mates.

"So, how'd it go?" Sting asked first. "I see she didn't punish you."

The memory wizard sat down. "I know you heard the conversation with that dragon hearing of yours."

"Actually no. I haven't cleaned my ears in a while so it had effected my hearing."

Rufus gave him a look before answering. "I'm going to be her jogging partner." Both Sting and Rogue cringed.

"Jogging partner?" Orga said confused.

"Rufus, take my advice and don't do it." Sting warned.

"And why not?"

"You don't remember what I said when me and Rogue were running with Hild?"

"Of course I remember. You had ran nine miles."

"Exactly. My body started shutting down by the third mile. If me and Rogue couldn't survive it then there's no chance you'll be able to do it."

"I will take my chances." Rufus replied. "Y'all really think I can't handle it?"

"Yes." All of them said in the same time.

"Why can't y'all be supportive guild mates?"

"Because we know when someone is about to do somethin good or somethin stupid." Sting answered. "And what you're about to do is plain stupid."

"Have a little faith in me. She's not that bad."

Sting looked at Rufus as if he was insane. "Yes, she is."

"Look Rufus, Hild's… how should I put this? Can be a bit mean and bitter." Orga carefully said.

"And let's not forget a sadist, and a hardcore masochist, but then again you're interested in bondage, so I see that would be great for you."

Rogue rose his eyebrow with curiously. "How would you know she's a hardcore masochist?"

"Uh… I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because Hild would kill me for real if I told you how I know."

"Anyway, back to the conversation from before." Rufus said, getting everyone's attention again. Much to Sting's relief. "She's not mean and bitter. I can see it in her eyes. I think there's a amiable person in her, but is stuck in some walls that I'm currently trying to make disappear."

Sting stifled a laugh from Rufus's choice of wording. "You know, when you said you're gonna make her walls disappear, it's sounds like you really wanna ravag…"

"Sting, stop being a pervert!" Orga shouted.

"It's not my fault Rufus wanna make her walls disappear." He began laughing this time.

It was only a second later till Orga laughed a little. Rogue, not knowing what they was laughing about, only stared at them with a questionable look. It didn't take long for Sting to look over to his partner.

"You must not get the joke." The spiky haired blond's smile grew larger. "You're such a unicorn."

Rogue's expression changed from questionable to a scowl before he punched Sting.

"AH! MY NOSE!"

-o-

(The next day)

It was five twenty-nine and Rufus was walking through the dark park. He walked over to a bench were he has a figure stretching.

Hild put her leg up on the bench and bent down. She was wearing red shorts with a blue strip on the sides and a tank top with the same color as the shorts. She had a pair of running shoes that were blue with a white strip and red shoe laces.

She didn't seem to notice him. Rufus eyes started wondering at the long, thick legs. He shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head. He made a fake cough noise to get her attention.

Hild turned her head. "Hey." She smiled.

Rufus was surprised by her smile. He never seen her smile that was so… pleasant. Then again, he hasn't seen her smile unless she's in her happy mode when on her period.

"Hey." He said back.

"Before we start running, do you need to stretch?"

"I guess, just a little."

"Alright, since we'll be running we'll be focusing more on legs."

-o- (Time skip cause I'm lazy)

It was now eleven and everyone was at the usual spot. The guild door opened and the guys turned to watch Rufus walk in. He had his usual attire on, but he was walking in a very slow pace. To walk towards the table, it should've taken about eight seconds but instead, it took him five minutes. He finally reached the table and sat down.

"Oh Dio, it feels great to sit down." He muttered to himself.

"So, how was the date with miss crazy bitch?"

"Miss who?" Hild appeared behind Sting.

"AH!" His drink spilled on the table. "Stop doing that!" He turned to her but instead of Hild glaring at him, she was glaring at the spilled drink on the table. Sting's eyes widen and quickly turned back around and got some napkins on the otherwise of the table. "I'm cleaning up. See." He made a nervous grin as he started sweating. He really didn't want to go through that experience again in the closet. It was plain painful and humiliating.

"Mmhm." She hummed then walked off.

"Alright," Sting put the napkin down after done drying. "So how was it?"

"My legs… feel like noodles. We ran seven miles around the track. We only could have a five minute break for every mile."

"Ah what?! We had to run nine! Why did you only run seven?" Sting pouted.

"So does this hurt?" Lector pressed his paw on Rufus's leg.

"AH!" He screamed. "Don't do that!"

"You're not planning on doing this tomorrow, are you?" Orga asked.

"No. Mainly because Hild said she's going on a mission today and won't be back in a week."

"Praise God!" Sting shouted and raised his hands in the air. "I don't have to clean up for the week."

"Yes you do." The nature mage appeared behind Sting again.

"AHH! SERIOUSLY, STOP DOING THAT!"

Hild only rolled her eyes to his remark. "I've asked a few people to keep an eye on you. And if I find out you didn't clean up after yourself, I'm beating you with a broom, mop, bucket, and soap again. Got it?"

"Got it." He grumbled.

Hild once again disappeared and reappeared in front of the request board.

"Seriously, what do you see in her?" Sting asked.

"She's… different from many other girls… physically, mentally, and emotionally."

"Well, you're right about that… she has an ass." Sting mused. Rufus made a face that said 'I didn't mean it like that'. "Oh come on, you can't say you haven't looked. I bet when you was running behind her you was staring…"

"Please Sting, just don't." Rouge pinched the bridge of his nose.

"One of the biggest I've seen in real life."

"Sting, we're not gonna have those kind of discussions with you!" Rogue stated.

"Alright," Sting groaned. "But Rufus I just thought you would want a girl who was like… you?"

Well that didn't sound like insult at ALL! "What do you mean by that?"

"A girl is… you know refined, cares about being wined and dined. Hild isn't that type of girl."

"Well, you really don't know if she's that type of person. We may think we know her when we don't even know her."

"I'm pretty sure Hild doesn't like to dined Rufus." Rogue spoke up. "This is the same girl who wore sweatpants to our date."

"But you have to remember our date at the opera house."

"I thought that was a friend date."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because she kept telling people that."

"Rufus," Sting started, "From what I know about Hild is that she drinks beer, well any type of liquor really, read, and spends a lot time doing sports and missions. From all of that, I can tell she's a straight out tomboy. And last time I checked, tomboys aren't into restaurants."

"Well, even if she isn't into things a normal elegant girl would, doesn't mean I don't find her interesting. I'm actually looking for someone who I have something in common with but not much in the same time. If someone is your opposite from you, you can be easily attracted to them."

"Huh?" That's what he got from both Sting and Lector.

The masked wizard sighed. He should've known better to explain it to where EVERYONE could understand… especially Sting. "For example, on one side there's a very shy girl who is afraid of many things. On the other side there's a guy who takes risks and have fun in his life. When you put them together the guy will introduce her into many things and the girl could do the same with the other. This would keep the relationship alive for a lingering amount of time. And the opposites will become more compatible. If what you said is true and Eferhilda is my opposite, then I can't help but fancy her even more." Rufus explained.

"Wow, you really thought that through, huh?" Sting finally said.

On the other side of the guild hall Eferhilda was standing in front of the request bored. She was looking down with a heavy blush on her face. The storm dragon slayer heard what Rufus said thanks to her sensitive ears.

'That man will never give up.' She thought and made a small smile. 'Why don't I give him a chance again?' She thought about it more then realized why she hasn't yet. 'Oh yeah. Stupid commander, only giving me five years on Earthland.'

"Hild-San?"

Hild re-opened her eyes and looked back up, turning to the ninja mage.

"What is it Dobengal?"

"You're red and looking down. Are you feeling okay?"

"It's nothing of your concern." She finally took a mission of the board and started walking away.

(Back to the elite four)

"Did Hild's persona change when y'all was running together?" Rogue asked.

"Well, she was a bit… cheerier than she'll normally be."

"When is she ever cheery?" Sting complained.

"When I'm away from you." Hild said, walking past him.

"At least she didn't appear behind me again." Sting sighed.

"I'm back." She appeared behind him again.

"AHHH!" He jumped from his seat. When this happened, the back of his foot hooked on the bench and he fell backwards.

Eferhilda left again, but this time walking out the guild door and made a devilish chuckle.

"…" Nobody expected her to laugh like that.

-o-

(Two weeks later)

Orga, the lightning god slayer walked into the guild. The first thing he saw at the elite table was the most surprising that he though he was hallucinating. He walked over to the table.

"Oh my Urd. I never thought I would live to see this day… Sting reading a book."

"Hey, I read books." Sting retaliated.

"Only if it's required. And even then, you don't read it. You'd just end up asking me what's it about." Rufus countered.

"Shut it Rufus!" Sting then turned back to Orga. "And who the hell is Urd?"

"Urd is a name of a Scandinavian Goddess. She along of the three norms are the daughters of the almighty God. She's the Goddess of the Past." Rufus explained.

"In other words, my teacher of God Slayer Magic. Anyway, what are you reading?"

"It's a zodiac book."

"Zodiac?"

"Yeah. I saw it in the store and picked it up. It really does have some good info."

"This is weird." Rufus said. "Sting Eucliffe looking up information from a book for… casual reading."

"Didn't I say shut it!?" Sting shouted again. He then thought about something. "Do y'all know Hild's birthday?"

Both of the guys shook their heads.

"Oi Hild! HILD!" He shouted towards the bar.

They watched as she got up from her seat and walked over to them. "What is it now Sting?" Hild asked, already annoyed. Mainly since she got interrupted from her drinking.

"When's your birthday?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Because, I want to know your zodiac sign. I just got this book and it's pretty good."

Hild's eyes widened. "…you… reading a book… for casual reading?" She held her head with her hand. "…I must be drunk."

"Hey! I read books!" He replied vexed. "So when is your birthday?"

"I'm not telling you my birthday."

"Come on!"

"Relax Sting. We may not know her birthday, but I know her sign."

"You do?" Sting, Orga, and Eferhilda said in the same time.

"Yes. She's a capricorn."

"Alright, let's check" He flipped through a few pages before he reached the page of the Capricorns. "Let's see… Capricorns are normally responsible, patient, ambitious, resourceful, loyal. They can also be dictatorial, inhibited, conceited, distrusting, and unimaginative… yep that sounds like you all the way Hild."

"True that."

"Just as I thought. So, since we know that you was born between December 22 and January 19, can you tell us when your actual birthday is?"

"No." She simply feedback.

"Then I guess between those days I shall say happy birthday to you." Rufus said with a smirk on his face.

Hild rolled her eyes then walked away without saying anything else.

"So Rufus, you wanna know the relationship of a libra man and capricorn woman?"

"Sure."

"Walking together on the life's wary road, the Libra man and Capricorn woman find each other's trust and discover love's beauty eclipsing their entire world where their love comfortably takes solace in its tranquility. Each time they stare into each other's eyes, their blood rushes fast through their veins and their heart skips a beat. They both love helping each other in all possible ways throughout their lives to bring out best of them. They are blessed with the gift of strong mutual respect and commitment which helps them to overcome all the difference and be grateful to the sky that keeps on showering them with purity of trust. They love the things they do together whether big or small. They admire the influence they have on each other which makes them a completely different person in their company. Their oneness create an angelic peace in their existence making them fall in love with each other more and more with each passing day. The relationship could also be rocky, but these two signs have what it takes to survive."

"Interesting."

"Now on to what capricorn woman are like in bed."

"Capricorn woman are likely to be a very adventurous lover, which may come as a surprise when compared to her otherwise restrained and stand-offish exterior. Contrary to her cool demeanor she is remarkably playful in bed, and will prefer 'fun' sex to the heavy or serious." Sting started to think. "…Would bondage be considered as fun or serious?"

"Both. Bondage could be pretty fun but it can also be serious since people can get hurt." Hild answered.

"W-when did you come back?" Sting asked.

"When you started talking about capricorn sex."

"Well I guess since you're a capricorn we can get you opinion. Do you like fun or heavy sex?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know that? You've had sex before."

"I only have sex when I'm drunk. And I don't remember anything when I'm drunk."

"So, you don't remember anything about having intercourse?"

"Not a thing." Hild the sighed. "I really need to stop drinking at bars."

"If you need someone to keep you away from someone at the bar, I could do it."

"There's two reasons why I wouldn't do that." Hild said. Her hand rose and she stuck up her index finger. "One, if I end up drunk and you end up drunk then we'd end up having relations. I'm not having that happen." She stuck up her middle finger with the index. "And second, I don't know what type of bar you think I go to, but I go to those high class bars. Sometimes sports bars, but mostly the high class. The type of bar that can easily clean out your wallet with high price alcohol. If I was to take anyone with me, it would've been Rufus."

"Hey, I go to high class bars! Not very much, but on special occasions I do."

"Not good enough." Hild responded with her arms crossed.

"So you met Laxus in a fancy bar?"

"Laxus?" Orga asked.

"Yeah, they sle…"

"I summon lightning!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"Never mind about Laxus. He didn't know what he was talking about."

"Then why did you hit him with lightning?" Rufus wondered.

"Do you two wanna get punished too?"

"No." They both quickly replied.

"Then I should suggest you don't test me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. The Urd reference if for me to encourage you to read my fanfic, Reunited which is a crossover of Fairy Tail and Ah! My Goddess. Also, the libra x capricorn writing doesn't belong to me but the last sentence. I didn't know how to summarize it. So don't think I wrote that part.


	19. Valentine's Day Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One FUCKING MONTH AND WEEK! That's how long I haven't updated. I had a chapter half way done around here weeks ago, but I accidentally deleted it. And I was too lazy to restart it. So I decided to do this which took me two days. I hope you enjoy. Review please.

It was a somewhat chilly day in the home town of Sabertooth. Today was Hild's least favorite holiday. Yep, it was one of the most famous holidays someone could spend with someone else. Yes, you guessed it… well more like know it since you saw the title to this chapter. Today was Valentine's day.

There was only one reason why she didn't like this holiday. She hated all the mushy stuff couples did. It's especially annoying when someone, mostly girls, don't have a boyfriend they would start whining about it. But not her. She just spent the day eating ice cream and watching tv while cuddling with her dog. …Okay, she sounds like one of those lonely girls, but at least she wasn't complaining about. Well verbally complaining about it for that matter.

"Is there anything else on but romance movies and shows?" She asked herself while flipping through the channels.

"It is valentine's day." Her Great Dane responded.

"You don't have to tell me twice." She looked up to the clock, noticing it was only one in the afternoon. "When will this day end?!" She complained.

"Well, you could always go out…" He paused. "…on a date."

Hild raised one of her eyebrows as she looked down to the large dog that was laying on her lap. "And with who?"

"You know…"

"No, I don't know." She replied.

"Rufus." He simple said.

"What's up with you and Rufus Rufus?"

"You're lonely."

"I'm not lonely. I just want to spend my day with my wonderful dog." She said with a smile.

"Eferhilda? What will you do when I'm gone?"

"Do the same thing I always do. Just keep to myself."

"You can't always keep to myself. You need to socialize more or you'll become crazy."

"Since when did you become a therapist?"

"Ever since I started watching Dr. Phil."

"Since when do wa… oh never mind. Anyway, I am twenty three years old. I'm pretty sure I won't become crazy. Besides, every woman needs to know how to be alone so that when they do become one, they'll be able to handle it more. Look at these girls who don't have a boyfriend on valentine's day. They whine their asses off, like seriously."

"But Hild, you're always alone. Get a romance life, starting today."

"Please, what do you expect me to do? Go over to Rufus's place and tell him we're going out for a date." She slightly chuckled. 'I'm so funny.' She thought to herself.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. She sighed, as her dog got off her and she got up. She opened the door, only to be greeted by the masked wizard himself.

"Speak of the devil." She muttered.

A smile grew on the blond's face. "Aww, you were thinking about me?"

"Not really. My dog just asked a question about you."

"And what was this question?" He inquired, interested in hearing her answer.

"None of your business." She leaned on the door. "Why are you here?"

"I'm glad you asked my white haired angel."

Yes you heard him right, he said white haired. Hild's hair was like a tree. In the spring she has yellow-green hair, in the fall it's a yellow-orange, in winter it's white, and in summer it's a luscious green.

"Rufus, I'm not your angel." The mulatto replied with no expression.

"You will be." He replied.

"Well someone's pretty confident." Can't say she doesn't like a guy with confidence.

"Anyway," He finally moved his hands from his back, revealing a bouquet of red and pink roses. "Will you be my valentine?" He made one of his charming smile.

She blinked twice before walking back inside and closing the door behind. Now leaving Rufus outside which made him blink from the action. Well damn, she could've at least verbally told him no. He didn't know what to expect exactly since Hild's attitude towards him was changing. He thought he had some type of chance of getting an actual date with her. He turned back around and started walking off.

"Rufus!" He turned back around, not expecting to see Hild walking up to him while wearing a grey jacket. "Geez, I went back inside to get a jacket and you just walk off."

The memory wizard became speechless until he said, "I thought you rejected me."

"What made you think that?"

Rufus gave her a face saying, 'are you serious?'. "You wasn't really planning on coming, were you?"

She sighed. "You know me so well. But yeah, Rufus wanted me to 'go out'. Since he said I need to get out of the house more."

"Ah." He didn't believe half of what she just said to be honest. "Well I'm glad you agreed. Today you are my sweetheart. What would you like to do?"

"Well, I was getting pretty hungry, so how about we go to the cafe."

"Of course my angel."

Hild sighed as she slightly rolled her eyes.

-o-

The two were side by side as they walked into a quiet cafe. The only problem that it was a bit crowded.

"Guess we'll have to eat outside." Rufus said.

"Yeah." Hild replied.

They walked back outside and sat down at one of the tables outside. Also almost full with other couples as well. They picked up the menus that was laying straight on the white sheeted table. It didn't take long for a waitress to come over with her pad and pencil.

"Good afternoon, would you like the valentine's day special?"

"Yes. I'll have the heart shaped fruit salad with a drizzle of honey and a chocolate mousse without the cherry."

Rufus already ate, so he just picked a desert. "I'll try the chocolate pasta and a glass of water."

"Alright. I'll be back with your order in a few." The waitress said and walked away.

When she left, the two started talking with one another. They began discussing missions they took in the past and Rufus began asking about Hild's family. Hild on one hand wondered how that subject even came up. She went a head and answered it with saying she has four older siblings and four younger sisters, making her the middle child. And when asked another question about where are they, she replied, she can't say. Now, rather that meant, she can't say where they are at cause she don't know or she can't say cause it's none of his business.

The waitress came back with their food. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." They said in unison.

Five minutes have passed when Rufus noticed he was getting a stare from somewhere. He looked back up to see Hild having a questionable look.

"Is there something wrong Eferhilda?"

"No. I was just wondering, how chocolate and pasta taste like together."

"Well, this is my first time trying this, and to be honest, this isn't my cup of tea, but it's okay." Rufus looked down to the pasta then back up to Hild. "Would you like to try some?"

"Um, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Alright, yeah. I'll try it."

A smirk came up on Rufus's lips as he swirled his fork into the pasta, and used the fork to grab a raspberry with it. He held the fork up to her.

"Uh Rufus?"

"Yeah?"

"You do realize you're using your fork, right?"

Rufus thought about. "We did this before you know. When you cooked me the Alfredo, remember? I sure do." A faint blush came up to Hild's cheeks as she turned away. "And besides, it's not like I'm playing the pocky game with you… again."

"Ugh, don't remind me of that."

(Flashback - a month ago)

Not many people were there in the guild as majority of them were on jobs. But that didn't stop Minerva and Eferhilda to be talking about something. They sat the bar and since it was a slow and boring day, Minerva wanted to make the day more… interesting. So, she decided to play a dare with the white haired girl.

"Pocky game? What's that?"

Minerva pulled out a pocky box. "All you have to do is bite down on one side while Rufus bites the other. You're supposed to keep doing it till your lips lips touch is. If you stop, you lose, simple as that."

"So in other words, it's like Lady and the Tramp, but instead of spaghetti it's a chocolate pretzel."

"Exactly." She became glad of the understanding.

"I'm out." Hild said, getting up.

"Sit back down. If you don't do it, you'll have to do the alternative."

Knowing Minerva, the alternative would be worst. But she went ahead and asked, "What's the alternative?"

"You go on a date with Sting of his choice."

"And what's the prize if I go along with this pocky game?"

"Probably a boyfriend." Hild's frown deepen. "Come on, this isn't the first time you kissed Rufus."

"True. But kissing him was in my free will. You're daring me to do it, so this is different."

"… so is that a yes to the alternative?"

"Give me the damn pocky." Eferhilda replied as she snatched the box from the raven's hand, got up, and walked over to Rufus's table. "Get up and move Sting."

"Why?"

"I said MOVE!" She shouted, with her sharp canids bare.

The blond rapidly got up from the table. "Okay okay." Sting went over to the other side, having Rogue scoot over. "Well someone's in a bad mood." He muttered, but not low enough for the woman to not hear him. She kicked him under the table. "AH! MY SHIN!"

Hild sat over next to Rufus and turned to him. Now into a calm state. The memory wizard didn't know what scared him more. Her anger mode or the calm mode with her eyes looking as if she was a rabid dog about to chomp down on somebody's neck.

"So, Minerva dared me to play the pocky game with you."

Rufus reply to this was a gaze. Is that why she was in a bad mood? "…okay." He finally answered.

Hild made a slight nod before opening the box and finally pulling one of the pocky's out. She bit down gently on the chocolate and raised it up so Rufus could take the pretzel side, which he did.

Everyone in the guild became quiet as they stared at the couple.

The two started chewing down. 'Minerva better be glad she's the master, or I would of struck her with the Tarantula Hawk lightning cavort.' Hild bitterly thought as she closed her eyes.

When the couple's lips touched, they both heard a clicking sound. They separated and a frown grew on Hild's face again.

"Okay, who took a picture?"

I don't know." More than half of the entire guild replied.

Hild groaned. "I hate everyone of y'all."

(End of flashback)

"Come on my princess. You know you want it." He cooed.

Rufus kept call her all these nicknames and it was starting to annoy her. Hild's eyebrow did a small flick. Finally, just to get him to shut up, she leaned in further and opened her mouth. Rufus's smile grew as he put the utensil in her mouth. The nature mage moved back as she started chewing the food.

"I like it." She responded.

"Does that mean you want some more?"

She waved her hand. "No, I'm good. I'll just finish my food with my chocolate mousse."

When the blond and the white haired finished their food, Rufus payed, even though Hild insisted she paid her half. But of course, the masked man had to tell her this was an actual date and not a friend date like they had before. And let me just say, that made her shut up.

The two left and walked in comfortable silence. This stayed that way until Rufus asked her about how they should go over to the park since it wasn't far away. She agreed, so that's where they went.

The park was pretty vast as it had a playground, benches, tables, and a large pond that had wildlife like ducks, fish, and migrating geese. It wasn't exactly crowded, but it did have a good amount of couples sitting down or walking together, having a conversation. A pretty peaceful sight to look at.

Rufus grabbed Hild's hands so they wouldn't look out of place. Not expecting the unforeseen action, a blush grew on Hild's face. All of a sudden, Rufus felt it getting warmer outside, and he already knew why that was.

They walked down through the sidewalk with their hands clasped together. When they had got to the middle of the park, they saw a vendor selling hot beverages. The green eyed wizard walked over there to get him and his 'valentine' something to drink. Not wanting to get hot cocoa, mainly because of that pasta he already had, he got himself a coffee while he got some hot chocolate to Hild. He swore, she loved chocolate almost as much as she loved ice cream and alcohol, ALMOST. He should've bought her some chocolate.

When they got their drinks, they started walking around the park some more. He was quite surprised though that during this whole walk they were having, Hild didn't disagree of holding hands with him. He wonder what was going though her head right now…

As they were walking by he pond, they saw a few geese walking around the grass. A couple were around there feeding them with pieces of bread.

"Hm, they shouldn't be feeding geese with bread." Hild said.

"Do you think we should tell them that?" Rufus inquired.

Hild rose up one hand halfway with her palm flat. "Lets see, tell the couple and ruin their time," She then held up her other hand, "Or let the geese have their nutrition ruined." She tried balancing her hands to tell which was greater. Finally she gave into a conclusion. She walked over to the couple with a apologetic smile. "Excuse me, but you shouldn't feed geese bread. It's not exactly nutritious for them."

"So?" The guy said.

"So… you should stop."

"Whatever." He turned his head and kept doing what he was doing.

Hild's eyes widened as well as Rufus. Apparently this guy didn't know who he was talking to. Her face went back to normal and she walked back over to Rufus, which made him become surprised that she didn't do anything to him.

"You okay? You're not gonna punishing him?" He considered her punishing someone was normal for someone like her.

"I never said that." She replied, not looking away from the guy.

When him and his girlfriend were about to leave, Hild rose her hand up and a green vine began growing from the ground. The vine tangled around the man's feet, which made him fall over, and fall into the water.

A smile grew onto Hild. "Never mess with me. Or my name isn't Eferhilda Cairistiona Wyvern."

'Hmph, I thought she was gonna say Punishment Queen.' The blond thought. "You're middle name is Cairistiona?"

"Yeah, it's Scottish for Christine."

"Eferhilda Christine Wyvern. I like it, it fits you" He replied with a smile.

Hild shrugged. "If you say so."

By the time it was four, they walked out of the park.

"Is there any place you would like to go my darling?" He asked as they were walking on the sidewalk

"Do you like smooth jazz?" She answered his question with a question.

"Yes actually."

"Good. There's a jazz bar down the street."

"Okay."

-o-

They walked into the building, and the first thing they heard was a band playing smooth jazz. They sat down on the red velvet cushion stools in the bar. A black haired woman came over to them.

"Hey Hilda… and Rufus from Sabertooth, right?" The bartender asked.

"Why yes." Rufus responded with a grin.

"Wow, you look different without your usual attire, like your hat."

"I don't always in those clothes. I dress in casual too."

"Geez okay." The raven haired woman replied. She turned back over to Hild. "So, what do ya want?"

"The usual."

"And you?"

"I'll just have what she's having."

Both of the women gave him a look that made him look like he was crazy.

"The drink is pretty strong."

"And?"

The two women exchanged looks to each other before the bartender got to work on the drinks.

"So, I'm guessing this isn't your first time coming here."

"I've went to every bar in town even a male gay bar. This is one of the few that I come to frequently. I like it how Marla stops my drinking so I won't get drunk and end up in a hotel room with a guy next to me."

"That's great to hear."

He never liked the idea of her being taken advantage of when she's drunk. He tend to think he was a different story. He never wanted to taken advantage of her, but she was persuading him too much. Now he know what type of drunk she is. The horny drunk. At least she wasn't the angry drunk, or the whole town would be put up in flames.

The bartender came back with their drinks. "Here you go. Two cups of the Hilda mix with a glass of water on the side."

The two Sabertooth wizards picked up their glasses and clicked them together. Rufus took a sip of the drink, and may I tell you, when he swallowed it down, it felt like his throat was on fire. Eferhilda chuckled at the face he made.

"What's in this?"

"Silver silver tequila, devil's spring vodka, and Bacardi 151."

Those are already strong alcohol by themselves. "Is this type of drink mix legal?"

"No." She simply replied. "Drink the water. It'll stop the scorch in your throat, plus it'll prevent a hangover."

Rufus picked up the glass water and drunk half of it. He set the cup back down. When the minutes passed Hild noticed he hasn't drunk anymore of his drink.

"Aren't you gonna drink some more?"

"Hm? Oh, you can have the drink."

Hild took the drink. "Thanks." The masked wizard watched as Hild drank from the cup. She put the cup back down and noticed the stare she was getting. "What?"

"Indirect kiss."

"Indirect ki… oh."

"Mmhm." He hummed with a grin.

"It's not like it's a real kiss." Hild said, picking up her water.

"It's still a kiss." He pointed out.

"No it's not.

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Would you want a real kiss then?"

"…" She was speechless.

"Is that your way in saying yes?"

"No." The storm dragon slayer finally said.

"Oh?"

"Shut up." She grumbled.

"If you want milady."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Well the silence between them didn't stay, as a conversation was started again.

"So, did you enjoy valentine's day?" Rufus asked.

"To be honest, the best I'vs had. I usually stay home on this day, and was expecting to do the same thing."

"That's great to hear. So…"

"So what?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"No." She bluntly replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not interested in a relationship right now."

"And when will you?"

"I don't know. Probably in a year."

"Well when ever you are, tell me."

She thought about it for a second before replying, "Alright. I will."


	20. Paparazzi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so fucking sorry I haven't updated in a while again. I was too damn lazy even though I knew what I was gonna write. So sorry.

"Oi Hild. You seen the latest issue of Sorcerer weekly?" Sting asked.

Hild's eyes squinted. "I don't read that magazine."

"Well you might want to see this."

Hild walked over to him and started reading the exclusive page. Her eyes widened then she took the magazine in her hands.

"So, you and Rufus are dating now?" Sting then asked.

"Sabertooth wizards Rufus Lore and the new dragon slayer Eferhilda Wyvern were caught spending a romantic valentine's day together." Hild read over. There were a picture of Rufus feeding her the pasta and another picture of them holding hands in the park. "No no no no no no no…" She kept changing this. "We are certainly NOT a couple."

"Well, you two were spending valentine's day together whiling do things like holding hands. Of course people would make an assumption of this." Rogue explained. He looked back over to Hild which he quickly regretted when he saw a red aura surrounding her and giving him a death glare. "Uh, f-forgive me Hild-san."

"Look at the bright side Hild. At least they don't have a picture of you two kissing." Sting said, trying to calm her.

Hild turned the next page and even made a high pitch scream that made the whole guild jump from surprise. "MY LIFE IS RUINED!" She cried. 

Sting and Rogue looked at a picture of Hild and Rufus kissing from that pocky game.

"Just know I didn't send this to them." Sting said.

Rufus walked over to them. "What are you reading?"

"Oh just a gossip about you and Hild possibly dating."

"Really?" He took the magazine and started reading. "Hm, this is interesting. Didn't know we had a paparazzi stalking us." He took his eyes away from the pages. "Are you alright Eferhilda?" He asked, looking down to the girl who's head was on the table.

"What do you think… blondie?"

"I think you're embarrassed cause the press got a picture of you and your future boyfriend."

Hild looked over to him with a confused look. "You're already my boyfriend."

"Wait… I am?!"

"HE IS!" The entire guild shouted.

"Yeah. You're a boy, who's my friend. I guess I should've said guy friend, huh?" 

"…" Everyone was speechless.

"What?"

-o-

Later that day, Hild walked over to the request bored. Ready to do a mission so she could pay her rent for this month. As she was scanning though the missions, there was one that caught her attention. She even looked up closer to it to see if she was reading it right.

'50,000 jewels for a picture of Rufus Lore and Eferhilda Wyvern kissing!' 

She took the quest off the bored and tore it up. No way she's gonna do that… for the public eyes anyway.

"I hate this world." She grumbled to herself. She took a mission off the bored without even reading the rest, then left.

-o-

Three days later, Hild came back to the guild from an easy mission. She sat down at an empty table.

"Good morning Eferhilda." She heard beside her.

"Morning." Hild said, not looking up from a magazine. She didn't have to since she knew who it was.

"What are you reading?"

"Just a fitness magazine."

"Ah." The memory wizard sat down on the bench,

Hild finally looked up from the magazine and turned to Rufus. "Is there anything you wanted, or something?"

"I just wanted to see what you were doing."

"Okay. And why are you sitting here?"

"I can't sit down?" He answered her question with another question.

"You can it's just," She paused, "you already know the rumors going on between us, right?"

He nodded. "I do, yes."

"Alright, and why are you still here?"

"Because I want to be."

"…that doesn't answer my question Rufus." She said, surprisingly she wasn't getting angry.

"Alright. I wanted to ask you, would you like to go out for lunch?"

"What about the paparazzi?" 

"What about them?"

Hild closed her eyes once again before re-opening them. "…I am this close from hitting you Rufus." She said showing the space between her thumb and index finger.

"I thought you was the type of person who wouldn't care about rumors."

"I don't. Unless they don't have some truth to it."

"So is that yes or a no?" Rufus asked. "I don't have all day."

"If you don't have all day, then why don't you just go?"

"Because I'm waiting for you."

She sighs. "You're not gonna leave me alone till I say yes, are you?"

"No I am not." He replied with a smirk.

"Alright fine." She said getting up. "But know it's NOT a date."

The blond man rolled his eyes and slightly shook his head. "Whatever you say." He said, with a smile coming up on his face.

-o-

As the couple were walking to the same cafe they went on valentine's day, Hild couldn't help but feel she was being watched. She looked around the area, only to see regular pedestrians walking around.

Rufus noticed this. "Is something wrong?"

"Hmm?" Hild looked back over to him. "Yeah, it's just… it feels like we're being watched."

"Like the reporters and paparazzi?"

"Please, if it was any of those people, I would've left you." The greenette said.

"Well that's very comforting to hear." Rufus responded.

"I'm serious."

"When are you not?" Rufus wondered. "So who do you think is watching us?"

The nature wizard scratched her head. "That's the thing. I don't know."

Rufus moved his sight away from Hild and looked around the area. He didn't see anyone looking over to them.

"Let's just go." He heard from their, beside him.

"Alright." He agreed.

Once again the cafe was full in the inside so they had get a table outside. At least it wasn't cold for them, well for Rufus really.

"This must be a very popular cafe." Hild said.

"It is, isn't it? It wasn't like this some months ago."

As they were waiting for someone to take their order, Hild had her head in between her head with her eyes closed. Rufus had his arms crossed, also having his eyes closed. It was comfortable silence, but that was until…

"It's Rufus Lore and Eferhilda Wyvern on a date."

Hild's eyes sprang opened, only to see three different reporters coming up to them. "Oh hell no!" She shouted. The sudden shout made Rufus jump up a little. 

"Are the rumors true about you two dating?" One of the three reporters asked.

"No!"

"Then why were you out on a date on Valentine's day?" The second one asked.

"It's none of your bloody business." She growled.

"Do you have anything to say Rufus?"

Everyone looked over to him. 

"Yes I do. Can you leave us alone so me and Eferhilda can enjoy our date?" He couldn't help but make that comment.

"RUFUS!" Hild screamed at him. "I told you before it's not a date."

"I see they have dating issues." A male reporter whispered to another.

Unlucky for him, Hild was able to catch it with her sensitive ears. 

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" Hild then tried to calm herself down by taking a deep breath. She got up from her chair. "I'm leaving, and don't you dare follow me." She said, pointing over to Rufus, showing she's pissed off.

As she was walking off, she was caught off guard by a bright flash. The flash had blinded Hild's eyes for a few seconds. Having her not see where she was going, she ended up tripping over Rufus's foot which made her twist her ankle and lands on the ground.

Hild landed on the hard concrete which made her mouth begin to twitch.

"Eferhilda, are you alright?!"

"My ankle…" She muttered.

"Your ankle?"

"My ankle… HURTS SO MUUUCH!" She whined.

Rufus rushed over to her and helped her up. "We need to go see a doctor."

"Doctor?" God, Hild hated doctors.

-o-

So there they was, Hild was sitting on the bed in the examination room. Rufus was standing up beside it. Ever since they got to the hospital, she hasn't said anything to him. And even though she hasn't verbally assaulted him, or physically showed him anger. He could tell she was furious right now.

"I'm so sorry Eferhilda."

"…" she never replied. Hell, she didn't even bother showing him a glance.

Finally, after having ten minutes of heavy silence, a female doctor came in the room, including a nurse behind her.

"Hello, miss Wyvern. I'm Dr. falc and this is Nurse Lily." She introduced the nurse who had a light blue scrub. "I'm here to check your ankle out."

Hild nodded. The brunette doctor pulled out a chair and sat down before she started to get to work. She slightly grabbed Hild's foot, and even though she didn't put much pressure on it, it made the storm dragon slayer cringed. Her foot was also in fact, 

"Can you move it?" She shook her head. "Alright, from a scale one through ten, how much pain do you feel?"

"Nine." She finally said something. The nurse in the room took notes. "So, is it just a sprain?"

"Uh, no. It seems as you have fractured your ankle."

"Fractured?" The doctor nodded. "Rufus?"

Rufus was surprised when she said his name. "Y-yes?"

"Hit me."

"W-why?"

"I must be dreaming."

"I'm afraid you're not."

"Rufus?"

"Yes?"

"I hate you."

"What did I do?!"

"It's your fault that I fractured my ankle!"

Before anything else could be said, the doctor interrupted. "And I'm afraid we are gonna have to perform surgery."

"Surgery…" Hild squeaked out.

"Yes."

"And how long will it take for me to heal all the way?"

"Well, we have to take a X-Ray to see the degree. It seems though you have a third degree broken ankle. That means it should heal around… thirty to ninety days."

"Thirty to ninety days…?" She repeated.

Hild's shock expression went away and turned emotionless. Neither Rufus, the doctor, nor the nurse knew what was about to happen next with her. Finally, after a minute of silence Hild turned to Rufus.

"Rufus. Come here." She said, the expressionless face never left.

"W-why?"

"Just come here."

Reluctant to do it, he went ahead and walked closer to her. When he was only a foot away, she made her move and grabbed Rufus by the shirt. 

"I'M GONNA BLEEDING KILL YOU!" She snarled.

Both the doctor and nurse came over to help the blond wizard before the greenette could do too much damage to him. The two grabbed Hild's wrists and pulled her off as she was trying to claw Rufus. Finally she let go.

"You're so lucky my ankle is broken or I'd get up and kill you on the spot."

"Ms. Wyvern, you must calm down." The woman doctor ordered. She then turned to Rufus, who was trying to fix his shirt. "It'd be best if you'd leave."

"O-okay." 

Hild seriously needed to relax before she did further damage to herself… and to him. He walked out the room, deciding to leave the hospital. But not before he met a group of reporters with cameras and notepads, wanting to know what happened to the great storm dragon slayer. He just pushed them away as he tried to leave out the hospital.

-o-

A week came and today Hild was having surgery on her ankle. Rufus would be waiting for the surgery to end at the hospital, but unfortunately Eferhilda was still angry at him that she made a strict order to have him away from the hospital. Much to his dismay. Rufus was at his apartment, trying to read so time could go by faster. Though, he couldn't even focus on it, as he was waiting for his telephone to ring.

Since he couldn't be there, he asked Rogue to call him when the operation is over, to which the raven agreed. He set the book down when he finally heard the phone. The blond picked up the phone.

"Hello. Lore residence."

"Yeah, this is Rogue. Just wanted to tell you the operation is done and we're actually at her house right now."

"That's great. I'll come by."

"That may not be a good idea."

"Huh? Is she still angry at me?"

"It's not just that. You see, she just took some very strong painkillers and is currently higher than a kite."

"What's she doing now?"

"Sitting at the table with a bowl of oatmeal."

"And are you the only one there?"

"No. Sting, Lector, and Frosch are here as well."

The next thing that could be heard was loud laughing in the background. Rufus easily recognize the laugh which came from Sting.

"That's not funny Sting!" That part came from Rogue.

"What's going on?"

"Uh, sorry, can't answer that. I have to go." And with that said, the phone hung up. 

Rufus still had the phone to his ear, hearing the buzzing sound, wondering what was happening at Hild's house. And he couldn't even go over there. Oh well, he might as well give her her space. He just hoped she wouldn't have a long term grudge against him.


	21. Minerva Gets Involved

It's been a month since Rufus has seen or heard of Hild. He's been trying to give the storm dragon her space since her surgery. He tried visiting her a week ago, only to be pushed away by Sting and Rogue. He wondered why they were so protective with her, but he guessed that Hild told them to keep Rufus away from her. He tried not to think about it too much.

He tried calling her, only to get hung up in the face by rather Rogue or Hild's talking dog Rufus. How the hell was the dog able to pick up the phone was beyond his wonder.

So all he could do was wait till she healed up and head back to Sabertooth.

Weeks have passed now and Rufus began to wonder if Hild was done healing. He had asked Frosch, knowing that the green cat wouldn't lie, if Hild was done healing. Only to hear, she's been healed since two weeks ago.

But why haven't he seen her in the guild? Almost immediately, he figured why.

The earliest time the guild would open is six in the morning. Just incase people wanted to get a mission and the train ride would also be early. Knowing Eferhilda Wyvern, Rufus figured she would come really early to get a mission and leave out. He was proven right when he noticed a yellow-green haired woman walk in.

Eferhilda, who was planning on coming into the guild early only came early for three reasons. One, she needed to go on a mission to pay her bills. Two, she wasn't in the mood to jog today. And three, she wanted to avoid Rufus.

Unfortunately for her, as soon as she walked into the guild she was the blond himself not far away.

'Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn…' she kept thinking as she tried to leave out. 

"Eferhilda!" He called out.

"God damn it." She huffed as she turned around. He already seen her, but that doesn't mean she was gonna talk to him. She started walking, ignoring the guy who as trying to get her attention.

Rufus got up from his seat and followed her to the mission request board.

"What do you want Rufus?" Hild asked, not looking away from the board.

"Well first things first, I want to apologize for what happen a few months ago. I kept trying to apologize, but you had your 'bodyguards' keeping me away."

"Mmhm." She only hummed. 'Not many good missions.' She later thought.

"Eferhilda?"

"What Lore?" 

"If there's anything you need, you can just ask me. Okay?"

"I don't need anything from you." She took a mission off the board. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go to a mission. I'm behind on my rent."

"If rent money is what you need, I will be happy to…"

"I don't need your charity Rufus!" She shouted, making him slightly jump.

-o-

A few days have past till Hild had came back from a mission. As expected from her, she still wasn't talking to him, or anyone for that matter.

Currently, she wasn't at the guild at the moment. But he knew she was coming in today, rather for drinking or get another mission. 

"Ooo cookies." Sting said with a grin. He tried to reach for one but got his hand swatted back from Rufus's hand.

"They're not for you."

"Let me guess." Sting crossed his arms with a serious face. "It's for Hild, right?"

"That's right. Nobody has ever disliked my cooking." 

"Well, I'll give you that. So, let me get a cookie." He tried to reach for a cookie, but got his hand swatted again.

"Rufus, I don't think she'll like you just because you made her some cookies. Now… GIVE ME A COOKIE!" Sting tried snatching a cookie from the plate. Rufus moved the plate around in different positions away from the white dragon slayer. Then all of a sudden, he remembered something.

"Sting, remember the day Eferhilda came back from the hospital. I was talking Rogue on the phone but by the end of the conversation he said 'it's not funny' to you. What happened?

Sting stopped what he was doing and almost started laughing. "Oh yeah. It's what Hild done that made me laugh."

"And that was?"

"Well…"

(Flashback)

Hild had recently took some painkillers and was now, higher than a kite, as a Rogue had said. She looked spaced out as she looked down at her bowl of oatmeal.

Sting walked in the kitchen after being in the bathroom. He noticed Hild's expression and walked closer. He started moving his hand up and down in front of her, trying to see if her expression would change. It didn't.

"Are you okay Hild?"

"I feel really good." She replied, still looking spaced out.

"Did you take those painkillers?" Sting wondered.

A smile appeared on her. "Yeah."

Sting started chuckling at her while everyone else seemed a little freaked out by her expression.

"Maybe Hild-kun should sleep." Lector said.

"No I feel really really real…" she wasn't able to finish cause she end up fainting. Her face ended up landing in the bowl of oatmeal."

Sting started laughing out loud.

"That's not funny Sting!" He heard Rogue shout at him.

It was a few more seconds till he stopped laughing, but still had a smile on his face. "Oh come on. You can't say this isn't funny." He picked up Hild's head, only to see a bunch of oatmeal covering her face. She also seemed to regain consciousness and was still acting high. "See it's funny."

"No it's not funny." Rogue said, crossing his arms.

"I guess I just don't know comedy then."

(End of flashback)

By the end of the flashback, Sting was laughing again. He looked over to Rufus, only to see a disapproving expression.

"That's not funny Sting." The memory wizard said to him.

Sting kept chuckling a bit. "That's because you don't have any comedy."

After some seconds, Rufus looked away from Sting and saw the greenette walking in. Rufus walked over to her. 

"Hello Eferhilda. Would you like a cookie? I made it myself." Rufus offered the plate.

She looked down to the plate of cookies. 'Should I?' She thought. "I'm on a sugar diet, then again… I deserve a cookie.'

She shrugged and took a cookie from the plate. She took a bite from it, chewed, and swallowed. Before she knew it, her neck was itchy. She scratched and then it was getting a little hard to breath. She started to wheeze.

"A-are you okay?" Sting asked, actually concerned.

"What did you put in this?" Hild wheezed.

"Flour, eggs, milk, brown sugar…"

"I'm allergic to brown sugar!" She screamed at him. She went into her knee high combat boots and pulled out an EpiPen. She took the top off and stabbed herself in the neck. "Ugh, I can breath again."

"Oh my god, Please accept my apology. I-I had no idea you were…"

"Just leave me alone…" 

She said walking off to a nearest hospital to get both medical attention and a new EpiPen. Just more bills she had to pay for. Great. Just great. Rufus would of followed her, but he knows when to keep his distance. 

Sting shook his head. "…You almost killed her. I can see she'll be in love with you again. Now… can I get a cookie?"

"Take the damn cookies." He gave the plate to Sting then walked out the guild door. He sounded and felt so remorseful.

(Three days later)

Rufus was sitting at the table. He cupped his cheek, his eyes were closed, and had a frown on his face.

"Hey, Ruf." Sting said.

"Morning Rufus." Rogue also said.

"Morning." He grumbled.

Sting raised his yellow eyebrow. "What? No plan of getting Hild to like you more."

"Nope. I give up."

It felt like time had stop. Sting, Rogue, Lector, and even Frosch didn't expect to hear that from him. "…You what?!" They all shouted at him. 

The masqueraded wizard opening his dull green eyes. "I give up."

"Why?"

"You saw what happen a few days. She could've died from the cookies I gave her. She hates me now and I should just accept it."

"Damn. I feel sorry for you." Sting said to him. "And to think, Hild really did like you."

That last comment made Rufus feel worse. She did like him. He knew. He knew for a while now. And he was so close. So close, yet so far away.

Minerva, who was only a few tables away heard what was being said. Usually, she wasn't the type of person to get into people's personal life, unless it was entertaining, but she couldn't help but feel bad for the memory-make wizard. That's it, she was gonna try to do something about it.

A few hours later the nature Sabertooth mage came back to the guild. She sat at the bar, drinking a strawberry smoothie. She wasn't allowed to drink alcohol for the next week cause of that allergy she had. Great, another reason to dislike Rufus some more.

"Hey Hild. How's it going?" Minerva said taking a seat by the Hild.

"Okay I guess." She said.

"That's good. Quick question. If I tell you to do something you would, right?"

Hild made a slight nod. "Of course. You're the master in this guild."

"So, no matter what I tell you to do, you'll do it, right?"

"Yeah. Where is this going?" Hild say, suspecting something.

"Go on a date with Rufus."

Eferhilda blinked. "…No."

"You just said…"

"I know what I said, but I don't want to go out with him. Besides! you can't tell me what to do life wise. You only can if it involves the guild and magic."

"Why not? I know he messed you up a few times, but can't you just let bygones be bygones."

"Do you have any idea what I went though. Look, I know he's sorry, but I just don't want to forgive him." Then all of a sudden, she started talking about her financial business. "Do you have any idea how much I'm backed up in my bills because of him?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure you're gonna tell me."

"One million seven hundred eighty-three thousand nine hundred ninety-one jewles."

"God damn. Really?"

"Yep, this all involved, the hospital bill check up for my ankle and the allergy attack I had. Surgery, painkillers, my rent which is ninety thousand jewel a month, physical therapy, electric, water, and the vet for my dog because he has heartworms."

"Wait, how can you blame him for your bill for the vet?"

"Just think about it. If I was able to walk for the last month and few weeks, I wouldn't be behind on this stuff, cause I wouldn't have to pay for any hospital bills."

"If you need help paying for that kind of things why don't you ask Rufus? I'm pretty sure he'd want to help you."

She shook her head. "I don't want his money or anyone to tell you the truth."

"You need help." The raven muttered. "Anyway… I won't force you to go on a date with him." She stood up again. "I have to go deliver something." She said. 

"Deliver?"

"Yeah, there's this woman I know who needs this package. I would mail it to her, but it'll take some weeks and she needs it in week." Taking a few steps she stopped and thought of something. She walked back over to Hild, this time, not sitting down. "I just remembered, I had to go to a meeting with the magic council. Can you deliver it? I'll pay you."

"Sure." She could always use the money.

"Great. You're pairing up with Rufus."

"What?!"

"That's an order. Do it, or leave Sabertooth."

Eferhilda frowned upon the woman. "…Okay lady." She grumbled.

After Minvera told her where she was going and where the place was, she started leaving.

"Okay. I have to go tell your partner."

When she walked off, Hild sighed. Just what she needed.

"Rufus." Minerva said, walking up to the depressed memory mage. "Pack up and go on a request."

Rufus opened his eyes. "What?" 

"Pack up a bag and go on a request I'm assigning you on." 

"Forgive me Minerva, but I'm really not in a mood for a job." 

"To bad. Do it, or leave Sabertooth."

"What?" He quickly moved his head towards the lady.

"The request is really easy and you'll be working with a partner."

"Who's that?"

"… Eferhilda." 

Rufus turned full white. "I'm dead." He said cupping his face with his hands.

"She's not gonna hurt you."

"She hates me though."

"I don't think she hates you Rufus. Then again, I can't figure out what goes in her head. She can be a little unexpected."

"Tell me about it." Sting muttered in the background.

"It shouldn't be bad. I'm sure she'll be on her best behavior."

"Right." Was all Rufus said.

"You're doing it Rufus. Now go get packed. You're gonna be gone for a week. Hild will explain the job to you." The lady in blue ordered.

Not wanting to argue anymore, the masked man got up and started walking out the guild hall. When he reached to the outside area, he saw Hild about to walk out. Their eyes meet each other.

"So… we'll be working together." Rufus said awkwardly.

"Yes." She only responded. "Meet me at the train station in forty-five minutes. Got it?"

"Got it."

This was gonna be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An EpiPen is used to stop someone's allergy.


	22. Request

Request

Rufus and Eferhilda were currently sitting in a booth on the train. The only conversation that was happening were the conversations happening around them. Hild was looking out the window, watching as they passed trees. Rufus was as well, but at first he took a few glances of Hild. That was before the greenette looked over to him and even though she didn't verbally say it, there was a flame in her eyes telling him to stop looking at her. So, to keep her happy, and keep her from punching him, he looked back to the window.

Hours passed to where it was now late night. And for some reason, Hild was keeping herself from falling asleep. Rufus was already fast asleep, slightly snoring. As soon as it was eleven thirty in the morning it would be time for them to get off on the next stop.

And when that time came, Hild was woken up by a shake on the shoulder. 

"It's time to get off." Rufus said.

She got up and stretched before getting her duffle bag. The pair walked off the train and into the large city.

"Minvera said that the woman lives on the outskirts of the city." Hild informed.

Rufus replied by nodding with a straight face.

The city was so enormous that anyone could get lost in it less than five minutes. There were people walking around which made it have not much space. It was probably like this cause it was lunch hour. It took them thirty minutes only to get halfway down the city. They decided to take a break inside a park and lucky for them, it wasn't really crowded. They sat down at a bench, both on the end of it. On the bright side, it was pretty peaceful environment.

"Damn it flame turd, we don't need to break anything else! I got bills to pay!"

"It wasn't my fault perverted stripper!"

And there goes the peace…

Hild looked over to the males and quickly recognize the guy with the pink hair. As for the raven haired guy, she remembered seeing a picture of him in Sorcerer Weekly as well as some other information on him.

Ice devil slayer. Pretty interesting if you asked her.

"Annoying."

Hild turned over to Rufus. "Annoying?"

"Why yes. Me and Gray fought in the grand magic games."

Grand magic games? Yes, Minerva explained it to her a few days ago and how it's coming up in the next three months. She also told her that she should train since its been a while since she used her magic from the sprained ankle and cause Hild was supposed to be in it. Unfortunately, Hild wasn't staying in Sabertooth when that time came. But that's another story.

"I'm guessing you lost to him." She finally said.

"Sadly, yes."

She looked back over to Gray. "…you want me to hit him?"

"That's your decision, not mine."

She almost looked taken aback when he said that. "So you don't want this?

Rufus cringed at her question as it was the same question she asked him, that night…

"You can." He then replied.

Hild popped her knuckles, got up, and walked off over to the couple. She stood a few inches away from the raven and balled up her fist. She quickly made a swing and hit him behind his head.

"OW! What the hell Natsu?!" The ice make wizard shouted.

The pinkette frowned. "I didn't do anything!"

Gray turned quickly and saw a green haired girl behind him. And to show that she did it, she even waved a little with a smirk.

"Who the hell are you? And why did you hit me?" He asked, still rubbing his head.

"To answer your first question, I'm Eferhilda Wyvern. To answer you second one,… you're an asshole."

"Thank you. Someone finally agrees with me." Natsu finally turned around. "Hey, I know you!"

"No duh flame idiot." Hild said without her expression leaving.

"And someone agrees with me." Gray said with a small smile. It quickly disappeared when he turned back to Hild. "How am I asshole? We just met."

"Do I have to answer?" She asked.

Gray gave her a 'are you serious' look. "Well, yeah."

"Mmm, I don't think I do." She then turned around and was about to walk off when she was stopped by a grab on the arm.

She sighed. "Fine. I punched you cause of what you did to a comrade of mine."

"Who's that?" He had no idea who she was talking about.

Hild turned around. "Rufus." She called out, making the blond get up from the bench and walk towards them.

"Rufus? I thought you respected me."

"Just because I respect you doesn't mean I have to like you."

"So, you just got your girlfriend to hit m… AH! MY NOSE!" Gray held his bleeding nose.

"Don't make assumptions. I'm not his girlfriend nor do I want to be one." Hild replied. 

The Raven suddenly remembered something. "Wait… weren't you in sorcerer weekly with Rufus and how you two are dating?"

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" She yelled before striking two of her fingers at Gray.

"AHHH! MY EYEEEESSS!" He covered his eyes as he crotched down a little.

"Does it look like we're dating now?"

"No. Cause I can't see shit!"

"Good." She said with smirk. "Come on Rufus." They started walking off then Hild stopped. "By the way, I don't see how girls drool over you. You're not that hot, damn exhibitionist stripper." After saying that, she started walking off again.

Natsu just watched with a laugh coming his mouth.

"What's so funny?!"

"She also thinks your exhibitionist stripper."

"Asshole."

-o-

One hour passed since that accident in the park. The two had gotten lost in the city, so they had to get directions. But it seems like every time they did get directions, it would be the wrong one. Only getting them more lost. It got to the point where it was really pissing off Hild and by the fifth time getting directions she started threatening people. This had made Rufus having to pick her up and carry her away from the people who were about to turn into victims of her wrath. 

And what really surprised the storm dragon was how the memory wizard was able to pick her up over his shoulder so easily. She was a good a hundred forty-two pounds. Guess he was a bit stronger than he looked.

By the tenth person they tried to get directions from. Rufus decided to talk to Hild before his arm collapsed of having to carry her away. 

"Alright Eferhilda. You're threatening isn't working, so we should try another approach."

"Like what? We asked nicely and I threaten to beat someone's brains out, yet we got nothing."

"Well, there's also another one that I know that one of us could. Maybe just me, cause I don't believe you'd be able handle it without getting angry."

"I bet I can. Just tell me what it is."

For the first time in awhile a smile appeared on the masked man's face. "Alright. Here's what you gotta do…"

-O- 

Hild was currently walking up to a dirty blond haired young man in a suit. She made a smile then moved her hair behind her left ear, showing the earring that connected to her earlobe and the top of her ear.

"Hi there."

The guy looked over to her and gave her a charming smile. "Hi."

"Um, I was wondering if you could show where this address is?" She showed him the address on the paper.

The dirty blond looked at it before nodding. "Hmm, and what would I get in return?"

"What do you want, handsome?"

Not far from them was Rufus who was chuckling to himself. This girl doesn't know how to flirt. Maybe that's why she would cut a guy off if they tried to do the same with her.

The man chuckled. "Well it's not like it isn't true. I am pretty handsome." Hild had the sudden urge to slap this man right now. She showed this by flinching one of her eyes. "How about a date?"

"Uh, sure." She tried making her most charming smile. God, she was used to straight faces and frowns that smiling made her face hurt.

"Well come on sweetheart." The man put an arm around her back and started walking her off with Rufus behind them.

It took them twenty minutes to finally meet the destination. 

"So, when do you want me to pick you up?"

"How about… never thirty?"

"Wait… what?"

"I don't want to go to a date with you Loke." She quickly shut the door before he could've reacted. "Dumbass." She said as she walked in more in the living room.

"Ah, thank you for delivering my book."

"You're welcome. What's it for anyway, if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm trying to learn more remedies from plants and mystic items. This book has over three hundred items."

"Ah okay. Guess we better leave then." Hild said. She wanted to go back home.

"Where to? Cause the train won't be back for three days."

"Three days?! Why so long? This is a damn city, you'd think a train would come often."

"Well, it doesn't. Sorry." She said. "But you can stay till then."

"That is nice of you, but we wouldn't want to disturb you." Rufus told the middle aged brunette. 

"That's alright. It's no trouble at all."

"Well thank you."

She gave him a warm smile before getting up and walking somewhere.

It was only four in the afternoon now and Eferhilda was bored out of her mind. She was laying on the traditional Japanese bed with her legs crossed and in the air. Rufus on the other hand was sitting with his legs crossed while reading some book.

Hild sighed then got up. "I'm going out."

"Where?"

"Where do you think?"

"Going to a bar isn't going to help with your money problems."

"Money problems? I don't have money problems."

"Yes you do. Sting told me."

Wait, what? "How would Sting know?"

"He heard you and Minerva's conversation a couple of days ago."

Damn dragon hearing. "Well, if I'm lucky, I can get a guy to pay for my tab. I maybe back at one, if I'm not, then just assume I'm drunk and having sex at some cheap motel."

Though Rufus never considered Hild to be a, excuse my French, a whore, knowing that when she's drunk she has intercourse unintentionally. But what she just said right there made him think otherwise.

"See you later." She replied, walking out the room.


	23. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: the owner of the house that they're staying with right now is named Ms. Manning.

Rufus woke up around nine twenty-eight in the morning. He turned to his side, only to see Hild sleeping. Well, looks like she came back. God, why was his head pounding? He wiped his eyes with his hand when he noticed something was different. This didn't look like the room that Ms. Manning prepared for them. It looked more like a hotel room. Wait… hotel room?!

He sat up on the bed and noticed something else… clothes splattered on the floor. Oh no! God no! HE SLEPT WITH EFERHILDA! He tried remember what had happened last night, but he doesn't remember ANYTHING!

(Flashback)

It was currently twelve at night and Hild still haven't came back. She said by one that she would be at some cheap motel with some guy. Oh well, guess he was gonna get her before that happens. He walked into the living room where Manning was doing some work since she was getting her master degree in medicine.

"Um, excuse me, but where is the nearest bar?"

"Let me think, *pauses for a few seconds* there's one two blocks down."

"Thank you." He left the house and headed to the destination.

It didn't take long for him to find it and go inside. And luckily he saw the green haired woman sitting on a stool. He came over to her who was currently drinking a glass. 

"Whatcha want blondie?" She asked him, mildly drunk.

"I want you to come with me so you could sleep at Ms. Manning."

"Leave me alone Rufus."

"Eferhilda, I don't want you going off with some stranger. Wouldn't you prefer to sleep somewhere that's somewhat familiar?"

"No. Maybe, I don't know."

"What would it take for you to come with me?"

"Have one of my drinks." She responded with a smile.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because what you drink is pretty strong, and if I drink something strong, I'm gonna get drunk quickly."

She shook her head. "Trust me, it's not that strong. Can't afford it."

"I'm guessing you couldn't pick out a guy."

"No, I have. But he didn't have much money so after he left I had to get cheap ass drinks."

"Alright fine."

Another smile appeared on her face as she gave him one of her drinks. Picking up the cup, he took a sip of it and as he swallowed it, he felt it burning his throat. Not that strong? This stuff is the exact definition of strong.

"You have to drink it all." She told him.

"I am." He only had three quarters left. 'Best finish it.'

(End of flashback)

That was all he could remember.

Great, what can he do now? He didn't really want to be around when Hild woke up. Sting told him what she did to Laxus not that long ago, and he didn't want to get kicked in the crotch over a dozen times.

He turned back to her in which she was still asleep. It was then she started mumbling something.

"Stop Violet."

'Who's Violet?' Rufus thought.

"I swear if you don't leave me alone, I'm punching you in the nose."

"Huh?" A second later an arm punched Rufus in the nose. "AH!" He held his nose. Maybe he deserved that.

After that, Rufus slowly got out of bed, collected his clothes, and put them on. He left out the room, without a trace.

-o-

It was now two in the afternoon and Hild finally came back. She had her usual expressionless face as she sat down on the couch with her legs crossed.

It was really quiet between them which showed that she doesn't remember about last night.

"Rufus?"

"Yes?"

"We need to talk." Maybe he spoke too soon.

Maybe he thought to soon. "What about?" He asked, keeping his nervousness from showing.

"You know damn well what about… about the weight between us."

"Weight?" What was she talking about.

"Yeah. Rufus, I know you like me and you wouldn't do anything to upset me on purpose…" 

Rufus gulped at the last part she said.

"And even though you caused me some pain…"

God he was feeling guilty even more.

"And I know I told you to leave me alone awhile back, but truth be told, I can't really hold a grudge for too long… unless you was my father. So, I forgive you."

He couldn't believe it. "Really?" 

"Yeah. I can't hate you forever, nor do I want to."

Rufus had to think for a moment. If he told her about last night, she would be furious again.

"That's great." He replied with no smile.

She rose her eyebrow when she noticed that. "Is something wrong?" He shook his head no. "Okay, if you say so. Well if you excuse me, I'm about to get some more sleep. My body feels like it's gonna collapse."

Another day past and so did the next. It was finally the day for them to leave. They thanked Ms. Manning for the hospitality before leaving the house.

Even though Hild had forgave him and there were no longer awkwardness between them, he really couldn't actually talk to her. And that kinda made Hild worried about him. He'd talk when she was to ask him something, but other than that, she got nothing from him.

-o-

"Why God?" Hild muttered, after spending a few seconds on the train.

It's the only seat left though, so they didn't have no choice. The two sat down in the booth in front of Natsu and Gray. Rufus was sitting by the window while Hild was on the outside. None of them were saying anything to each other. But when the train started moving, things changed. 

Natsu began complaining about his motion sickness, which of course annoyed the other three. Gray had pushed Natsu a little further from him, so that if he threw up, hopefully it wouldn't get on him.

The push though ended up making the pinkette angry and had him push Gray himself. And that's when the fight broke out between them. They gave out insults to each other, as usual. After a minute of it, Hild finally snapped.

"That's it!" She got up and pulled Natsu out his seat. "You're coming with me." She started pulling him more as they were walking to the bathroom.

"So, is she always like that?"

Rufus looked up and faced Gray. "Pretty much." He answered. "She have anger issues."

"I've noticed." His nose and eyes still hurt a little bit from that punch he received days ago. "And you two aren't dating?"

"No, we're not." He simply said.

"Friends with benefits?"

"What?" That caught him off guard. "No, we're not like that either."

"That's so. That's not what I heard three nights ago."

"Three nights ago." He started become nervous about this.

"Yeah. I was sleeping at a motel when I heard a repetitive banging noise at the room beside me."

"…T-that could've been anyone." There's no way he could comeback now.

"So Rufus isn't your name and Eferhilda isn't hers? Cause that's what I kept hearing."

Oh my god. He started blushing madly as he rubbed his temples. "As much as I want to disagree on that, I can't. Just… don't say anything to Eferhilda."

"I don't plan on it. I got punched in nose for just assuming you two were dating."

The two dragon slayers finally came back. Natsu was standing on his feet now, no longer sick from the transportation.

"Change of seating. Rufus, sit by… *can't remember name* stripper. Natsu will sit by me."

"Why?" The two Fairy Tail wizards asked.

"Because I don't like hearing you two's childish fighting. And if you two start fighting again, well, just wait for your punishment I got for you two." She said while popping her fingers.

The two gulped, which made her smirk. She sat down by the window now while Natsu sat on the outside. Five minutes passed until a small conversation popped up.

"Oi, Hild." She looked away from the window and turned to Natsu. "You gonna be in grand magic games this year?"

"Okay, first off, don't start a question like that with the word 'you'. It's supposed to be 'are' first. Second, no. I'm gonna be gone by then."

"Gone?" Rufus questioned. That's news to him.

"Yeah, I'm leaving Sabertooth."

"…WHAT?! WHY?!" Everybody jumped from that shout and passengers looked over to them.

Hild took a breath before saying, "That information is not important for your knowing."

After that, everything was quiet between them. Forty minutes have passed and Hild now had her eyes closed and was slightly snoring, signifying she was asleep. Natsu was bored, and since the greenette was asleep, he had kicked Gray in the leg. The raven frowned at the fire dragon and kicked him back. 

All of a sudden, a swift hand had grabbed Natsu by the back of the head and slammed his face to the table and a quick but powerful kick hit Gray in the stomach and chest. Now the fire mage was holding his forehead while the ice mage was crutched down, holding himself.

"What did I say?" Hild asked.

-o- (one day later)

"Rufus, is something wrong?" Rogue asked.

Currently the mages of Sabertooth were waiting for new requests to get posted on the board. Sting was currently in the bathroom, Orga and Hild were at the bar, and both Lector and Frosch were outside playing with each other. Rufus and Rogue were the only ones at the table.

"What makes you ask that?" He wondered.

"You've been reading the same page for ten minutes now."

"I have?" Truth was, he couldn't read. He was still thinking about the incident with him and Hild.

"Did something happen between you and Eferhilda?"

"What makes you ask that?" He repeated his first question.

"You smell like Hild."

Wait a minute. How? "What?"

"You two must have had intercourse."

"How would you know that?" He bathed like four times.

"Well, my dragon smelling is sensitive, and even though you also smell like expensive body wash, her smell still lingers a little."

The blond man began to think for a minute. Rogue has a sensitive nose because he's a dragon slayer, that means so would Sting, and so would…

Holy shit! EFERHILDA KNOWS!

"Excuse me." He said, getting up. He walked over to Hild who was currently reading a book. "Wyvern, we need to talk." He demanded.

Hild looked up before closing her book and turning all the way to the memory make wizard. "Did you just call me by my last name?"

"Forget that. We need to talk, now."

Before she even responded, Rufus grabbed her wrist and pulled her out her seat, almost making her fall. He led her to the supply closet then closed it behind them. He turned the light and right before he told her anything, he noticed her eyes were dilated.

"Hild, are you horny?"

"I like being dominated sometimes."

Rufus shook his head. "Never mind that. We seriously need to talk."

"Alright, *eyes becomes slit again* what about?"

"Do you remember what happened three nights ago?"

"Do I remember? No. Do I know what happened? Yes. We had sex."

The blond's eyes widen before he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You knew, AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" 

The shout was loud enough for all the guild members to stop their talking and listen more to what was happening.

"I thought you was gonna say something about it."

"It's been three days Hild." The storm dragon went aback when hearing him calling her by her nickname. "I would've been saying something about. Don't you think?"

"Oi. Don't make it seem like I'm totally in the wrong! It seems like that if I didn't say anything about it, you'd wouldn't have this conversation of us having sex at all! I even gave you a chance to tell me, but you didn't cause you was to afraid! You took complete advantage of me!"

"I didn't take advantage of you! You're just very vulnerable. Why is it that you know you only have sex when your drunk and even hate it, but still get drunk? That makes no god damn sense. You even expected it to happen and apparently planned it. And now I know why."

"And why is that Lore?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING WHORE! And I'm completely disgusted by you! And you're not just that, you're completely selfish, cold, and abrasive, only thinking about yourself! I'm furious at myself and it seems like I'm an idiot now for wasting my time, ALMOST A FUCKING YEAR, trying to chase your ass! THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE!"

Rufus finally opened the door and walked out while Hild stood in the same place with her head down. He ignored the stares he was getting as he kept walking out the door. 

And right before he could leave the building Eferhilda left out the closet with tears running down.

"AND APPARENTLY I'M AN IDIOT FOR FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

He stopped dead at his tracks. Did she just say love? He turned around to face her.

"What?"

"You bloody heard me! But it seems like you don't feel the same anymore!"

"Eferhilda…"

She didn't let him finish as she had teleported out the guild. She reappeared outside the guild as she can't teleport too far but a certain distance. She started running down the hill which was getting drenched by the wild storm she just made. The relationship between them have switched now. Hild now has unrequited feelings for him while Rufus no longer did.

God, and she has to go back to the Dragon Kingdom having these type of feelings she didn't want in the beginning. That was her plan, join a guild, then leave while not getting emotionally attached to someone.

She finally made it home where she would start packing up. Well, it was fun while it lasted. She walked into the bathroom, about to take a hot shower so she could get out of her wet clothes. Hild looked in the mirror only to find out she was still crying without even noticing. The greenette felt like a nervous wreck. Maybe she could find a spell that helps forget a certain scene. That'd be great.

After she got out of the shower, she left out the bathroom with only a towel on. When she was passing through her living room she saw someone sitting down on her couch. Thing is, she doesn't know him at all!

"Who the hell are you?! And why are you in my house?!"

"Who am I? Well, I'm Louis Kari and I'm here for you." He said.

"What for? You're not the new rent guy are you? Cause if you are, I'm leaving in a few days, so there's no reason for me to pay anything."

"No. I'm a Dragon Hunter."

Hild shivered with shock. How did one find her? While she was like that, a man came up from behind her and put rag that had chloroform up to her nose that made her get knocked out.

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this made me cry while writing it. I wasn't expecting to writing this, it was originally supposed to be funny where Hild confesses and reveals what she thinks about most of the time. Oh well, this is much better. Two more chapters left till it's over.


	24. Secreats Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I decided to combine the two chapters so this is the last chapter. Enjoy!

"Damn man. That was cruel don't you think?" Sting asked the other blond man.

The guild members really didn't know how to react per say, but they all practically scolded on Rufus. It was still pouring right now with occasional thunder and with lots of lightning.

"Even if I wasn't afraid of her, I still wouldn't tell her that."

"You're not helping Sting." Rogue told him. 

"It's not supposed to help. I'm just giving him the truth."

"Yeah, you was totally in the wrong." Orga agreed with Sting.

"I know I wasn't the only one thinking that though." Rufus finally said.

"True. But you didn't have to tell her that." Rogue said.

"I thought you was on my side." Rufus said to the shadow dragon slayer.

"I'm on nobody's side."

"Seriously, what did you expect from her? Get mad and punch you? You called her a whore, cold, abrasive..."

"Please Sting. Stop talking." Rufus said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why? Because you don't want to hear it? And worse of all, she said she loved you. Ya know, she actually told me and Rogue a while back when we were at the hot springs."

Oh kami. He could not feel any worse right now. He had totally broke Hild's heart.

"So, are you just gonna sit here and let her go? I know you didn't mean those words."

"It's not like I want to, but I honestly don't know what I'm gonna say to her. She told me that she can't keep a grudge, but after what I said, she's never gonna forgive me. And on top of that, she's leaving soon so what's the point?"

"Who knows. Hild's an unpredictable woman. Give it a chance." Orga said.

"Plus, she did say 'it's like you don't feel the same anymore'. If you just tell her you love her she'd forgive you."

"But she is leaving soon, maybe sooner after what Rufus told her. So there would be no point." Rogue pointed out.

"Maybe the power of love would keep her here."

"Okay, now you're thinking stupid." Rogue said.

"Oi, if Fairy Tail can beat us with the power of friendship, I'm pretty sure the power of love is just as powerful." The blond countered. "And we'll never know the out come." 

Rufus started thinking for a bit then made a conclusion. "Alright fine. I'll go tell her." He said, getting up.

"That's the spirit." Sting encouraged. "You want us to come?"

"What?"

"Just in case Hild does attack you. You'll have us to hold her down while you run for your life."

"I should be fine." He felt like she wouldn't attack him. Well, maybe physically that is.

"Well, good luck." 

-o-

So maybe walking to Hild's house right now wasn't the smartest idea. Not only was it hard to see with the pouring rain, but it was also pretty windy. So it took him a good while to reach her house.

He stepped onto the pouch and was quite nervous to knock. He took a deep breath as he extended his arm. "Alright, here we go." He muttered. "Eferhilda!" 

He banged on the door but quickly noticed that it was slightly opened. He opened it then walked inside the two story building. Everything seemed normal. 

"Eferhilda!" He cried out again.

He started hearing someone walking down the stairs, but instead of Hild coming down, it was her dog.

"Rufus," It felt kinda weird to call the dog with the same name. "Where's Eferhilda?"

"WOOF!"

"Hm?" He was no longer talking. The spell must have worn off. "Can't talk anymore?"

The Great Dane nodded.

"And you don't know where she is?" Rufus the dog walked over to the door then made another bark. "She stepped out?"

He shook his head. The dog started thinking this would go nowhere, so he walked back into the living room towards the phone.

"You want me to call someone?" 

The dog nodded. But who was he gonna call? Well first things first, he needed a translator to translate the dog. Lector's a cat after all, he should understand other animals, right? 

He picked up the phone and started dialing Sabertooth.

"Hello Sabertooth Guild office. Who is this?"

"Yeah, it's Rufus. Can you put Lector on the phone?"

"Sure thing. Wait a minute."

It was less then a minute for Lector to pick up the phone.

"Rufus-kun? You at Hild's house?"

"I am, but she's not here and her dog, who can no longer talk human, knows where she is. Can you translate?"

"Sure can."

The blond man put the phone over to Rufus. He started barking at the phone and when he finally stopped, the memory mage pulled the phone back over to his ear.

"So, what he say?"

"HILD'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

The phone almost slipped out Rufus's hand. "Lector, go tell Minerva!" 

The exceed didn't waste no time getting off the phone and headed over to the master.

"Lady! Lady!"

"What's wrong with you?" The raven haired woman asked. She was sitting at the bar.

Lector began telling Minerva the news and she also didn't waste much time.

"Sting and Rogue! Go over to Hild's house and see if you can catch her scent!"

"On it lady." Sting replied before him and Rogue left out the door.

-o-

Hild suddenly woke up by a strong smell. She scrunched her nose as she tried to adjust to the area. 

"Good. You're finally awake." She heard.

"Hm? Oh, you. Why am I here?" She asked, trying to move around but was tied to a chair. She tried using her magic, but couldn't. 

"Don't bother. This room cancels all types of magic." He paused then started back talking. "Anyway, to get to business. I need to ask you questions."

"Nope. And if you try to put me through hell, nothing is worse than looking at your face."

"What if I tell you I'll find that blond mage and torture him?"

"Sting? Be my guest." Okay, that was probably a bit mean.

"I meant the other blond mage."

Hild frowned. "What kind of questions?" 

"Your dragon."

Eferhilda immediately became nervous, but was pretty good at not showing it. "My dragon? I have no idea what you're saying. Don't you mean my dragon slayer magic?"

"No. I meant your dragon."

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a dragon carrier."

Her expression didn't change. "What's that?"

"You know what it is." He said.

"No I don't." She disagreed.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO- AHH!" She screamed when she felt some throbbing pain in her leg. The same leg where she sprain her ankle. 

That man had shanked her with a knife. She could feel the blood trickle down from her leg to the floor. She clenched her teeth together to keep herself from screaming some more.

"Ready to talk now?" He asked.

Hild looked back over to him with anger in her eyes. Instead of an verbal answer, she spat in his face. The man reacted by giving a blow to her head, having her fall unconscious again.

-o-

"So, can you pick up her scent?" Rufus asked, hoping they'd say yes.

Sting shook his head. "Sorry, but the rain cleaned the air."

"Dammit."

"Is there anyone we could contact who know Hild very well?" The raven asked the dog.

The black spotted dog nodded before running up the stairs then coming back down with a book in his mouth. The book just happened to be that encounter book Hild has. He opened it with his nose and skipped a few pages before stopping. 

"Ingrid Wyvern?" Rogue read.

"Is that one of Hild's sisters?" Rufus asked the dog.

He nodded.

"And this is her number?" Sting pointed out. "What kinda of number is this? Why so many numbers?"

Rufus picked up the phone and made a quick glance at the number, also wondering why there were so many numbers. He dialed them in the phone then waited. After about four rings someone picked up on the other line.

"Hello? Drago Knights HQ. What is it that you require?"

"Drago Knights?" Sting couldn't help but say out loud.

"Uh, Is an Ingrid Wyvern there?"

"...P-please hold." The woman said both appalled and tense.

They waited two minutes until it was picked up again.

"This is Ingrid." The voice was kinda deep but you could still tell it was a woman talking.

"Yes, I'm a friend of Eferhilda and unfortunately I have to report that she's been kidnapped and..."

"I'll be there in thirty seconds. Wait for me outside her house." She said pretty quickly then hung up the phone.

"Thirty seconds? Is she that close from here?!" Sting kept asking question after question.

All of a sudden the storm finally ended and the clouds disappeared just as quickly. The next thing that happened was the sky turning a forest green. A beam from the sky fell down and landed on the ground. When it went away there was a body crutched down before standing back up. The first thing that came from their mouths were 'tall'. 

After a moment of silence she finally spoke. "I am Ingrid Wyvern. First class unlimited license Drago Knight." She held an axe that was taller than her by her side.

"Hi." Frosch greeted as she waved.

She looked slightly up but looked down, smelling something that was unpleasant to her. 

"You two." She pointed over to Sting and Rogue. "You two are dragon slayers. Am I correct?"

"Yeah. We're the powerful tw... HEY what are you doing?!" He started panicking a little when he saw black and silver axe close to his face.

"You must be after Procella."

"Who the hell is Procella?!" Rogue reacted.

"Hild's dragon." She stated.

"Hild's dragon?" He repeated, not knowing what was going on.

"Can you two not sense dragon carriers?" She asked with suspicion.

"What the hell is that?!" Sting shouted at her.

She rose her eyebrow before setting her weapon down. "Seems like you're not a high level dragon slayer then. Never mind that."

Both of the dragon slayers sigh with relief.

"Rufus." She called out to the dog. "What happened?"

The dog started barking a few times.

"A dragon hunter? Shit." She cursed under her breath. "Fine, I'll find her." She began walking off until she was called out.

"Wait." Rufus said, stopping her.

"What?" She asked, looking back halfway.

"Let me come with you."

"Why should I?" She inquired, waiting for the answer.

"Eferhilda... is very important to me. I really need to tell her something."

She was quiet for a quick second before answering. "Alright then." She turned back fully forward. "If you want to get killed. Fine by me."

"Can we come too?" Sting asked.

"Doesn't matter to me." She replied.

-o-

"So, you know where to go?" Lector asked. They've been walking for thirty minutes now.

"More or less." She answered. 

"What do you mean more or less?!"

She ignored him and just kept walking. They were once again quiet until the white dragon slayer decided to say something.

"So, what are dragon carriers?"

"That information is not important for your knowing." She responded. Yep, they now really believe that this is Hild's sister. "I just can't believe she got herself captured. What happened to have her guard down?"

Rufus thought that one could not feel so much guilt in just one week. Guess he was wrong...

-o-

"Here we are." She said, stopping in front of a building.

"This is it? It's a run down building."

"Apparently the man can't afford a better lair." Lector added.

Ingrid tried opening the door but it was locked, so she raised up her foot to kick the door in. They stepped inside the building. After taking a few steps inside she turned back around to them.

"Okay, this is the plan. You five find Hild while I'll find this hunter. You guys can handle that, right?"

"Yeah, course we can."

-o-

"What's wrong with that woman? She's worse than Hild." Sting paused before turning over to the other blond. "No offense Rufus."

"None taken."

"She's probably just pissed right now about Hild being captured." Rogue cut in.

"Yeah, but this is also Hild's sister. Sisters share the same personality, right?"

"Not exactly Sting." Rufus corrected.

Two minutes passed and something in the air changed. Something strong...

"I smell blood." Rogue said.

"Yeah, me too." Sting agreed. "It's gotta be Hild."

They started walking a little faster until they stopped in front of a rusted door. It wasn't lock so they was able to go in with no problem.  
Hild was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. Her head was down as her eyes were closed.

"Hild." Rufus shook her by the shoulder, trying to wake her. Instead though, she didn't. He checked her pulse on her neck, which luckily, was still beating. She's just unconscious.

"Ugh, I knew I smelt something strong." 

Rufus tore his attention away from Hild and towards Sting. The spiky haired blond had picked up a bag with ammonium. 

"Give me that." Rufus said.

Sting went ahead and obliged and gave it to him. Rufus unscrewed the top then held it under Hild's nose. Almost immediately she woke back up.

"God I hate that smell." She scrunched up her nose while her eyes were still closed. 

"Eferhilda."

She opened her eyes, not really believing what she was seeing. "Ah shit. I knew I'd eventually get high off this shit."

"What? No it's really me." The long haired blond reassured.

"..." She looked down for a few moments before looking back up. "So... why and how are you five here?"

"Why, because we're here to get you. How, we called your sister."

"Which sister? Please tell me you didn't call Violet."

"We didn't." Hild sighed with relief. "We called Ingrid."

"Alright, I'm not mad." She replied. "Now, can you untie me?"

Rogue pulled out his katana and cut the rope. When Hild's hands were free, she started to rub her wrists. A lot of her skin had peeled off from the friction.

"Eferhilda," She looked up to Rufus. "I'm so sorry for telling you all that things from before. I only said that out of anger."

"No you didn't." The greenette said. "What you told me was something that you actually had been thinking about me. And don't lie to me and say no it wasn't. I'm smarter than that."

"...Okay, I may have been thinking that but that's only because I thought you didn't care what was happening. But I will say this, every chance that I was able to be around and actually spend time with you, was the best thing that happened in my life. You wasn't a mistake and a waste of time, and I mean that. Please tell me you believe me."

Hild looked back down and closed her eyes in deep thought. Finally she re-opened them and gazed back up.

"I believe you."

A smile grew on Rufus's face. "Thank you." He then kissed her on her forehead. 

"Aww, I'm about to cry." Sting cooed.

"I agree with Sting-kun." Lector agreed, as usual.

"Fro thinks so too."

Everyone faced Rogue for an answer.

"I'll admit, it's sweet... but we have to go now."

"I'm not leaving without my sister." Hild spoke as she got up. She soon fell to the ground and couldn't feel her legs since they had fallen asleep. 

"Are you alright?" Rufus picked her back up. 

He noticed she couldn't stand right and saw why. He frowned when he saw she got stabbed by something by the blood staining the pants she was wearing.

"I'm alright." She replied, "My legs are just asleep."

"Eferhilda, if you haven't noticed, you also got stabbed in the leg."

"Yeah. So what?"

He couldn't believe she was serious when she said that. 

"So, you can't walk properly. Meaning you can't help your sister. I'm not having you get yourself killed."

"I'm a guardian Rufus. My job is to protect till I die."

"Okay, I understand, but you have no chance of surviving this battle. I just got you back and I don't want to lose you again."

"Alright fine. I won't fight." The storm dragon assured.

"Thank you."

"But that doesn't mean I can't help. Now can you carry me... anyone?"

-o- 

Rogue was currently giving Hild a piggyback ride as everyone was walking through the hallway. Rufus did carry her but eventually got tired. Eferhilda wasn't exactly on the light side.

"So, what are dragon carriers?" Sting asked, hoping he'd get an answer.

"That information is not important for your knowing."

"It it got you captured and we had to get you, then it is important for our knowing." Rogue responded.

"Yeah." Sting agreed.

The nature wizard rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'll tell you, but on one condition."

"What's that?" The shadow dragon asked.

"You wash your hair, or at least grease it. It's dry as the desert. I could do it for you."

"No!" Both Rogue and Rufus shouted.

Rogue then answered. "Okay, I'll wash my hair."

"Good." She paused before speaking again. "To be honest... I don't know dragon slayer magic."

She got a collected 'WHAT?!' from them.

"Fraud!" Lector shouted and pointed at the greenette.

"I'm anything but a fraud cat!" She growled at him.

"But you said you knew dragon slayer magic. You're a liar!"

"It's not like I had a choice!"

"So, someone forced you to say that?" Sting wondered.

"No. It's a rule we must follow, okay?"

"We?"

"Dragon carriers."

"Are you human?"

"Yes I'm a FULL human!" Hild sighed again and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look, dragon carriers are humans that protect dragons from people like dragon hunters and dragon slayers by having them inhabit the human so it can go unnoticed. And in return, the dragon would give the person some of its power and abilities as if we were dragon slayers. If we want more magic power, we would have to train and become a certain rank in the Dragon Kingdom. They are called Drago Knights and they are the offense of the Dragon Kingdom and travel around, but we also have Drago Guardians that normally stay very close to the kingdom to protect everyone else."

"And where's the Dragon Kingdom?"

"It's actually a different dimension, but we are able to contact with people in Earthland easily."

"So who are you really?" Sting asked, suspiciously.

"I am Eferhilda Wyvern. Second class unlimited license Drago Guardian. I would show you my license, but I don't have it on me right now."

"And why did you join Sabertooth?"

"You're asking too many questions. But if you really want me to answer, I joined your guild cause I was bored in the last four years and wanted to have some action. You see, in order to get my first class limited license I have to live like a 'human' for five years. And this is my last year before I go back. You guys understand, right?"

"Yeah course."

"Good." She looked over to Rufus. "The reason why I didn't want to tell you how I felt about you cause since it was my last year, I didn't want to get attached to someone. Unfortunately, I have failed and didn't keep that promise to myself."

"I understand." He replied.

Rogue began to speak again. "Question. Is the reason why your sister was able to track you down easily was because her dragon could sense another one?"

"Yes, that is exactly the reason. Great job Rogue." She patted his shoulder.

-o-

Ingrid was walking through the cold, grey hallway. She's been walking for the past twenty minutes through the large building till she eventually stopped at a door. She took a deep breath before lifting up her foot and kicked the door in. She stepped in the large room that didn't really have anything in it. She was though able to see two people standing in the other side with baffled looks on their faces.

"So, you're the hunter." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yes, I'm Louis Kari and this is..."

The greenette interrupted. "Yeah, I don't give a shit on what's your names are."

"Well I see you're very cheerful when you meet new people." Kari sarcastically said.

She shrugged. "I just don't give too many fucks."

The man stood there and thought about something for a moment. "Are you related to that green haired girl?"

"That information is not important for your knowing."

"Well that confirms it." Kari's partner finally said.

Ingrid started walking closer to them with her axe in her hand.

"So you wanna fight? Well I have you know I-AHH!" 

He hurriedly moved away as the dark green haired woman as she pulled her weapon from the wall. She tried aiming for his neck, but he ducked down just in time.

"Humph, you're faster than I thought." She said with a smirk.

"What are you doing?!"

"I don't know. I got this axe and tried slicing through your neck. What does it look like I'm doing?"

She began running back towards him until she was knocked down by some punch. She looked around and knew it wasn't that hunter since he still was a distance away from her. Just then, a man in all black appeared in front of her. Rather he could teleport, or turn invisible.   
She swiftly picked up her weapon from the floor and got herself prepared. She looked back up and around but couldn't find a trace of him. She tried listening for footsteps as well, but didn't hear anything.

"Ingrid!" 

Ingrid turned to her side to the door that she entered the room, seeing her sister who was currently riding on the raven's back.

When she wasn't paying attention, the man had kicked her in the back. "Ugh!" She fell back towards the ground. 

Her ax slid across the room, only a few feet away from Louis. He tried picking it up but struggled.

"God damn, how much does this thing weigh?!" He asked, mostly to himself.

When Ingrid tried getting up, she was pushed back down with a foot on her back. The next thing that happened was her getting kicked hard in the head. She laid there unconscious.

"Damn, and I thought she was strong." Sting muttered. 

Hild slid off Rogue's back and touched the floor to the point where she was standing. "Sting."

He turned to Hild. "Yeah... AH! MY NOSE!"

The man who knocked out Hild's sister turned to the group. He started walking over to them.

"Ah great." She groaned. "Rufus, forgive me for doing this again."

The blond mage gave his attention to her, confusedly. "Doing wh..." 

Eferhilda leaned in closer to him to the point where she had her lips touch his. Abruptly, there were something growing from the ground, even though there was concrete.

"What the hell? Flowers?" Kari said.

The plants were growing extremely fast and very tall as well. Soon it was hard to tell where everything was.

"Whoa." Sting spoke. "That's a lot of flowers." 

He soon felt a hand grab him and started pulling him away from the spot he was standing. The group walked away so when the guy came over there, they would be long gone. And even when hearing the grass swish around, there was an echo around the room so it sounded like it was everywhere. Finally, they stopped at a spot. 

"Uh Hild, explain this."

Remember the time I first kissed you?" Rufus gave her a look before answering, but not before she interrupted. "Of course you do. Anyway, that was a spell where it can only work if I have a certain amount of affection for someone. The more plants, the more I *cough* love someone."

"Aww, so you do love me." Rufus cooed as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah yeah I love you, but this is not the time or place to show affection."

"Says the girl who kissed me without warning."

"I only did that so I could hide everyone." She said, annoyed.

"I know." He replied.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" They all heard a shout.

The man was trying to find his way through the room, but it was pretty difficult with all the plants around, making it seem like a safari. He didn't sound close, but they needed to make a plan quick.

In a distance, they head a gruff and someone getting kicked and punched. Fifteen seconds later they heard shuffling not that far from them. They were bracing themselves, ready to expect a fight. Instead of any of those men, Ingrid had walked over to them and sat down.

"Well, I see you like somebody." She said, inferring to the plants around.

"Uh, yeah." She replied nervously, not knowing how she'd react. She was unpredictable like Eferhilda herself.

"So... you gonna tell me who it is?"

She pointed over to Rufus. Ingrid had turned over to him with a slight appalled look on her face. She turned back to Hild.

"Are you joking?"

"Since when do I ever joke?"

Ingrid looked back over to Rufus who now had an insulted look on his face.

"Excuse me for that. I just didn't expect for her to like someone like... you." Her saying that had Rufus feel even more insulted. "I kinda expected it to be him." She pointed over to Rogue.

Hild shrugged. "Eh, he's my second choice."

"What?!" Both Rufus and Rogue said in the same time.

"It's only like if me and Rufus relationship wasn't gonna work. Rogue, you're like my plan b."

"Oh, what about me?" Sting inquired.

"You're my plan z." Well, couldn't say he didn't expect that. "Okay I'm lying. You're my plan d."

"Oh." An ear to ear smile appeared on the blond's face.

Rufus crossed his arms. "And who's plan c?" He was curious on knowing the other competitors. 

"You're not gonna like the answer."

"Alright enough of this." Ingrid cut in. "We need to get out or kill this guy." 

"I say one of you call your dragons and just get them to attack him." Sting suggested.

"... I see you told them about dragon carriers." Ingrid said to her younger sister.

"Give me a break, I'm tired."

"Anyway, we can't do that unless we're in a dire situation."

"We're in a life and death situation. Isn't that important?" Sting asked.

"It is. But he's a dragon hunter and he's pretty weak for one too, so no. We still couldn't."

"That's some bullshit if you ask me." Sting turned over to Hild. "Can't you hit him with lightning?"

"No." She groaned. "All the crying I did before that started the storm actually took a lot of my magic power from me. I only had enough to do this affection spell."

"What about you?" Rogue asked Ingrid.

"I'm a Drago Knight and we don't really use magic. We use our weapon, in which, right now that guy has.

"Are you serious?" Lector said.

"Look on the bright side. I knocked out that henchman when he wasn't paying attention. That hunter who's now trying to find us is no problem to handle."

"Well that's good to know."

"We might as well just try to escape. That's the only thing we could do." Hild said. "So, where's the door? If nobody knows, then we need you Sting to use dragon roar to make a hole in the wall."

Nobody knew where the door, so Sting decided to prepare himself. He swirled himself to where he wasn't facing anyone. 

"ROAR OF THE..."

As he was saying this, Louis found them. "Found you!" On the down side for him, he was face to face with Sting. "Uh oh."

"...WHITE DRAGON!"

The bright blast went through in a perfect line. It also took down Kari as well as destroying the plants and the wall of the building. When the smoke disappeared, they was able to see the outside.

"Yeah, that's how the white dragon does it!" Sting cheered.

"Sting-kun is the best dragon slayer!" Lector also cheered.

"Fro thinks so too." The green exceed responded. 

"Damn. Nice work." Hild patted Sting on the shoulder. "You know what, you deserve this."

"Deserve what?" He asked confusingly.

"You deserve to touch my hair."

"...your hair?" Everyone but Ingrid said.

"Yeah. Go ahead and touch it." She tilted her head at him.

Sting just stared at her crazily till her sister said something.

"Just do it. In Hild's case, it's an honor." Ingrid explained. "She won't have just anyone to touch it."

"Okay." He replied awkwardly. He moved his hand up and started playing around Hild's hair. "Wow, it's so soft."

"Did you expect it to feel like a Brillo pad?" Hild asked, sounding a bit angry.

"N-no."

Ingrid walked closer to the outside when she saw her axe laying on the ground. She picked it up, noticing the heat from Sting's spell.

"Time to go!" She cried out.

As they were walking out -Hild was once again getting a piggyback ride from Rogue- they didn't noticed a man picking himself up.

"This is not over." He muttered. (A/N: he will return but not very soon)

-o-

"So what now?" Rufus inquired. "You said this was your last year."

"Well it's not like I'm not gonna see you again. I can come back again next year, but only for a month and a half."

"I honestly can't wait that long."

"I can't either. Time goes by so fast in the Dragon Kingdom. One month here is equivalent to a year over there."

"Man, this is heartbreaking." Sting muttered to himself. His attention went over to the other green haired woman. "Oi Ingrid, isn't there something Hild could do. You know, to stay here."

She thought about it for a quick second. "Well, she can become a reserve."

"A reserve? Why didn't I know about this earlier?!" When she shouted she was a bit close to Rogue's sensitive ears, which made him flinch. Hild noticed. "Sorry about that."

"You didn't know cause the authorities don't want many people to become reserve. They want 24/7 guardians and knights. And now that I mention it, you can only become one if you're a first class." She explained.

"Limited or unlimited?"

"It's both."

"Okay good."

"And how long is that gonna take?" Rufus wondered.

"Three to four weeks."

"Really? That short?"

A smirk appeared on Hild's face. "I did say time goes faster over there."

-o-

"When you coming back?" Ingrid asked Eferhilda.

"Give me a few minutes." She replied.

"Very well." After saying that she teleported out.

"What do you want us to tell Minerva and everyone else?" Sting asked, knowing how dragon carriers are supposed to be secret.

"Just tell them I'm okay and I'll be back around four weeks. And if they ask any other questions just tell them that I said that that information is not important for their knowing." Her face became expressionless. "Now leave, I want to speak to Rufus alone."

"Gotcha." The four walked back inside the guild.

Once they were gone, Hild faced Rufus. It seemed like her leg wasn't hurting anymore since she was standing with it with no problem or any sign of pain.

"Well, it's about time I go. I'm gonna miss you."

The memory mage smiled. "It's very comforting to know how much you'll miss me."

"Of course it is. After a year of chasing my ass you finally know how I truly feel about you."

"Yeah. This is officially the best day I had so far. This shall forever be in my memories."

"So you calling me a whore, having me cry, and also having me kidnapped is the best day of your life?"

Rufus began to regret what he just said. "No wait, I didn't mean that..." 

Hild's emotionless expression changed into amused as she began laughing. 

'Holy shit. I never heard her laugh before.' He thought.

"It's alright Rufus. I know what you meant."

"That's good to know." He wrapped his arms around her and leaned closer to her, having his forehead touch hers. "And I now can eventually call you my girlfriend."

Hild's smile grew more. "And you're my boyfriend."

He pulled her closer and their lips made contact. The kiss had went over to a simple kiss to a passionate kiss.

"Are they gonna make a baby?" Frosch asked out loud.

This tore the couple apart and looked at Frocsh. Since when did the dragon twins come back outside?

"Hopefully not anytime soon." Was all Hild could say to that. She faced Rufus again. "Can you do me a favor and keep my dog till I come back? I'm going back to the Dragon Kingdom."

"Sure thing." Rufus replied.

Hild walked around twenty steps away from him then raised up her hand. All of a sudden, thunder clouds began forming at a rapid rate. Lightning and thunder crackled around the sky and the wind was howling. Next thing that happened was a small tornado forming around Hild. The F0 tornado was transparent enough to see her. She made a smirk to the group before a lightning bolt had struck her, teleporting her out. The storm disappeared once she left.

"Okay, that was a badass teleport." Sting said and Rogue agreed by nodding.

Rufus was still looking up to the sky, noticing as the the sun was setting. "See you soon... my amore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty. That's the end. I'm both happy and sad this is over, but not to fear, I shall do the sequel and the sequel after that, then the one shots after those. I would love to thank everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites.
> 
> Sorry to say but the affection spell and Hild's baddass teleportation were actually from Ah! My Goddess series. I did say that that anime inspired me. Especially since I got the idea of dragon carriers from that anime.


	25. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Tricked ya! This is the epilogue.

One month have passed and Hild came back. And her coming home, she decided to invite the five strongest mages to come over for a get together.

Hild went over to the kitchen to get some ice cream. It's was a pretty hot day and she wanted to cool herself down. When she opened the freezer, her expressionless face turned to anger.

"Who in the fucking hell… ATE MY BLOODY ICE CREAM?!"

Everyone nearly had a heart attack from her scream. Hild stomped into to the living room with the carton of ice cream in her hands.

"I'm hungry and all I want is my BLOODY ICE CREAM! Who did it?!" She had a death glare and voice.

"Sting." They said and pointed.

"You god damn snitches!" Sting shouted at his guild mates. Eferhilda started to walk closer to Sting. "Rufus said I could have some."

Hild looked towards Rufus, which was in the far left.

"Don't blame me in this. I said leave her some." Rufus said to Sting then faced Hild. "How much did he leave you?" The greenette showed him the box and only had some five tablespoons worth of ice cream. "What the hell Sting." He looked back at Hild. She still had a pissed off face. "You wouldn't hurt me… would you?"

"…You know, if I have a weakness it's you." Hild said, said with a warm and small smile.

"Aww." Minerva said.

While Hild and Rufus were having a warm moment, Sting got up and began tip toeing towards the door.

"Sit your ass down Sting." Hild commanded. She turned around to the spike haired blond. "Now… YOU DIE!" She pounced on him and started giving him his punishment.

"Ah, that's my Hild." Rufus sweat dropped and smiled with his eyes closed. He swayed to his side to dodge an incoming chair that had been thrown. 

Everybody watched as Sting was currently getting his punishment. And for that moment right there, they still wonder how the hell the quiet Rufus and temperamental Eferhilda became a couple. Well, looks like Rogue was right though. Opposites Attract.

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLLLLLLY! I finally finished this chapter. I've been trying to write this chapter since June 11, 2014. Don't you dare leave this story without reviewing. I mean it. Favorites and follows are good, but reviews are better.


End file.
